授权翻译 inspired by your shoelaces鞋带情缘
by fanxisca
Summary: 授权翻译-Drarry。原作者Smarmy Penguin，译者fanxisca。当Blaise、Draco和Goyle对抗他们的父母对抗传统时,一片混乱!涉及魔法、皮装、鞋带 ？ 、葬礼以及其它纠结物。
1. 朋克摇滚，Malfoy，是这样吗？

**Inspired by your shoelaces**

Title: Inspired by Your Shoelaces 鞋带情缘  
Author: Smarmy Penguin  
Translater: fanxisca  
Rating: M  
Pairing: DM/HP  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places.  
Summury: When Blaise, Draco and Goyle decide to rebel against their parents in the most unusual fashion, chaos insures! Featuring Harry Potter's magic fingers, Leather, shoe laces, funnels and anything else these twisted boys can produce. finished!  
原文地址：.net/s/2397700/1/Inspired_By_Your_Shoe_Laces  
授权节选：  
Hey Fanxisca! Thank you for your message!  
I would love for you to translate inspired by your shoelaces into Chinese!…  
Smarmy Penguin.

译者弃权：我只是个英翻中的搬运工，什么什么都不是我的。还有就是感谢原作者的辛勤工作XDD写出这么萌的文文，真是崇拜乃~

此文也发于猫爪，w w w . luvharry . net / bbs / 如有兴趣请前去围观~

**Chapter1 punk rock,Malfoy,really?  
****第一章 朋克摇滚，****Malfoy****，是这样吗？**

Severus Snape教授把肩上厚厚的黑袍子又裹紧了一点。他的脚步声回响在冰冷的地窖走廊中；他的魔杖所发出的光亮是这寂静的昏暗中唯一的光源。他把眼前长长的油腻腻的头发拨开，拐过一个弯。他含糊的说着什么，他呼出的气结成了厚厚的白色雾气。魔药学论文躺在他的桌子上等待着批阅，他知道。他揉揉眼睛，想着他会更喜欢他卧室里那张舒服的四柱床。Severus突然停了下来，听见一阵模糊的鼓声从他的魔药教室那里传来。他慢慢的走向那间屋子，门上窗户的玻璃震颤着。很微弱的，他能听到喊出来的歌词。Severus举起魔杖推开了门。

喧闹的低音鼓噪着。他的耳膜因为一阵电吉他振聋发聩的尖叫而抽动。一个金发的人就那么站在那儿，他的手指像带着魔法一样在琴弦上跳动。黑发的低音贝司手以一种所有贝司手都要有的性感姿势向后靠去，扯出一个自大的笑容。鼓手大汗淋漓，他的鼓槌上都因此染上了汗渍。

那个金发的人嘶喊着悲伤心碎的歌词，双眼紧闭。一只手紧紧抓着被随手拿来当麦克风用的魔药瓶。要不是他脸上表现出的激情这看起来会是相当滑稽的一幕。

音乐声越来越大。Severus用手罩住耳朵，大声喊着但却听不到。电吉他手尖声的叫着停，贝司声没理他继续响，鼓声立刻停了下来。

"先生，我可以解释。"金发的人说，他的头发浸透在汗水中。他快速放下手中的瓶子。

Snape教授抬起了一根眉毛，"朋克摇滚，Malfoy，是这样吗？【题目出现：punk rock,Malfoy,really?】" 

0000

Blaise Zabini无动于衷的坐在Slytherin的桌子上，吃着煎蛋。因为熬夜他的眼睛周围都是黑眼圈。Snape教授罚Draco，Goyle和他清洗坩埚一直到早上。在他合上眼帘藏起他疲惫的眼睛之前，他看到Draco和Goyle向他走来。

"咖啡。"Goyle咕哝说，把乘着那液体的壶拖了过来。他滑进Blaise身边的座位。Malfoy坐在了Blaise的另一边，眼睛勉强的睁着。

"不用费心打招呼什么的。"Blaise说，讽刺的，"我会感激你们的安静的。"

Goyle又咕哝了一下，在Draco想够到咖啡壶的时候把它藏进了怀里。Blaise假笑的看着Draco冲Goyle呲开牙。

"我的朋友们，"Blaise自言自语，"他们有着最惊人的谈话技巧。Draco，亲爱的伙计，你不同意吗？"Blaise问，吃吃地窃笑着。

"Blaise，别，断断续续，的，说话。"Draco故意拖长调子，筋疲力尽的说。Blaise笑了，继续吃起早餐。

"我无法相信Snape罚我们洗坩埚。"Draco突然吐出来，声音里燃起了新的热情，"我是说，他是什么，某种古怪规矩的人？"

"我不觉得他是个多古板的人，Draco。我的意思是，即使是胆小鬼都会洗头发。"

Draco被吃了一半的面包噎了一下，"Blaise，说得真恶心！"他说，假笑着。"你们这些贝司手都这么聪明吗？"

"得了吧。全错。我们应该是性感的，而不是聪明的。"

Goyle皱着眉，"你很幸运，Blaise。我也希望鼓手能有像这样的固定印象。"

"他们有。"Pansy Parkinson说，她坐在他们对面。"每个人都知道鼓手全是胖子！"她说，大声笑了。Blaise和Draco用手捂住嘴。Goyle生气的撅起嘴，看向他那巨大的一碗玉米片。

"那么，乐队练习怎么样？"Pansy问，把黑头发甩到了肩后，完全不管她刚刚才取笑完Goyle的事实。

"彻底的失败！"Draco指出，像个疯子一样的甩着手。Pansy点点头，在大厅中央点了根烟，完全不管那些开始咳嗽的低年级们。她拿起一块泡芙，把胳膊肘撑到桌子上。她正认真的看着乐队。

"你们需要什么？"她问，"更多的乐器？钱？毒品？Bondage gear？【某种SM捆绑用具…具体名称我也不知道…】"

Draco气急败坏的说，"你是谁，给我们拉皮条的还是什么？"

"我只是为我的Slytherin同伴们操着心！"Pansy说，抛了个媚眼过去。

"Pansy，你能掐了那支烟吗？二手烟能杀人，麻瓜们好像是这样说的。"一个看上去很紧张的二年级说。

"滚开，白痴！"Pansy说，推开了那个男生。Draco抬起一根眉毛。

Pansy猛的吸一口气，"好吧，到底有什么问题？"

"well，有一点，我恨唱歌。"Draco说，"并带着激情的。"他补充，"还有一点，我们需要一个新天才。一个新的火花。我们总是说要再找一个主唱和吉他手。"Draco指出，然后叹口气，"我们需要一个像我们一样天才的人，懂了吗？"

Pansy轻声笑到。

"我们并不是因为才华才开始乐队的，不是吗？"Goyle静静的说，"我是说，我们想叛逆，想成为离经叛道的人，不是吗？"

"没错，Goyle！"Blaise说，举起他的橙汁，"挑衅我们的父母，他妈的做我们想做的事儿！"他像说敬酒词一样，其他人都欢呼起来。

"但是Draco，你是为了女生们才加入的，对吗？"Pansy问，拍着她的睫毛。  
"我？"Draco说，从她嘴里抽走那支烟，"我'加入'是因为这不是别人对我的期待。"他说，吸了一口那支烟，把它在Blaise的煎蛋上按灭。【某F：好有老版港剧的耍帅范儿==】

"Hey！"Blaise抗争着，"我真吃着呢！"

"当我做音乐时，"Draco继续说，忽视了气急败坏的Blaise。"就好像有人点燃了我的灵魂。我能感觉到我脉搏里的每下跳动，飞快的吞噬着我的思想。我感觉很自由。"Draco说，揉揉眼睛。Blaise和Goyle点头同意他的说法。

"你看起来能饰演一个该死的波西米亚人了。"Pansy戏谑道。 

0000

Draco坐在变形课教室里，小声的哼着麻瓜的歌儿。他哼完了他知道的Pink Floyd所有的歌，现在他又开始转向Beatles了。他刚唱了一半儿的'yesterday'，然后一张纸条出现在他的桌子上。

_Malfoy,_

_我无法相信像你这样的"优质育种"也会唱麻瓜的歌儿。___

_那不是违反__Daddy's rules__的吗，对吗？_  
_H.P._

Draco难以置信的盯着这张纸。Harry Potter的的确确给他传了张纸条！不仅如此，他貌似还在跟我开玩笑！Draco看向Potter，他正坐在比他靠前两排的位子上，在黄鼠狼和海狸的旁边。【某F：就是'Ron和Hermione…】Potter慢慢的转过身来。他看向Draco的眼睛并眨了一下眼。嘴唇摆出口型说着：'昨天。亲爱的。是。一场。如此。简单的。比赛。'他转回去。Draco马上拿出一张羊皮纸，开始飞快的给他的宿敌写回复。

_疤头，_

_你真的以为我是那种会守规矩的人吗？我的"优质育种"不能阻止我听音乐；他只让我有比别人更多的权利去欣赏它。我，毕竟是，"贵族"的一份子。___

_你的殿下，_  
_Draco __超棒__-__惊人__-__美丽__-__惊艳 __Malfoy__。_【某F：我爱中间名！】

Draco把纸条飘到Potter的桌子上，确保没被教授发现。他看到Potter打开了纸条，安静的认真阅读着。当他看到Draco签下的名字后吃吃的笑了，结果得到了Granger海狸一记鄙视的眼神。Draco笑了起来，Potter回头乖戾的看了他一眼，然后又冲着Malfoy笑嘻嘻的。突然，铃响了。Draco差不多是很失望的结束了他和Potty之间的这个小交流，但是Blaise已经组织了乐队的试音面试，他希望能表现的像个势力的评审。这也不是很难。

Draco和Goyle向地窖走去。回来学校只有一个月，外面的天气就已经暖和了，但是当他们走下通往地窖的楼梯时，气温变得越来越低。推开一个空教室的门，Draco大摇大摆的走了进去，向后甩了下头，大声宣告着，

"Malfoy主人来了。现在，奴隶Blaise，给我拿把椅子来！"

Goyle羞怯的笑了一下。Blaise眯起了眼睛。

"Draco，我们都知道你才是这段关系里的受。"【某F：这个不算违反版规吧…原文是sub，我觉得这样翻比较有喜感==】

Draco气冲冲的说。"见鬼的无论如何我都不会让你不洁的身体靠近这神坛的！"他还击到。男孩儿们都笑了，但被一阵敲门声停了下来。Blaise来回摩擦着手掌。

"面试的人来了！"他高兴地说，"让我们祈祷他们不会太糟糕吧。" 

0000

"这是我们今天看见的第四个无能的一年级Hufflepuff了！"Draco大声说。"那个矮子不知道我们是六年级的吗？"Draco冷笑道，厌烦的揉了揉眼睛。

"别这样，Draco，吹低音管的那个家伙还…呃…可以…吧。"Goyle说，听着一点自信也没有。

"他听起来就想头便秘的大象！"Blaise说，一只手刷过他直直的黑发。"我们就剩一个人没看了。我很确定他们都一样。请进！"他喊道。

Dennis Creevy走了进来，带着一个大包，他从里面拿出来一个风笛。所有人都呻吟了出来。

Dennis Creevy泪汪汪的离开了。Draco刚才告诉他，不是很礼貌的，他弹得听上去就像个瞎眼的残疾儿，那种手指头被鹰身女妖咬掉的残疾儿。Dennis，显然，不喜欢这个。

"well，这简直是浪费时间。"Draco说，漫不经心的懒洋洋的拨着他的吉他。

Blaise叹口气，"你是对的。也许我们就这三个-"

Blaise被一下敲门声打断。这几个Slytherin看看彼此。

"进！"Blaise喊。厚重的木头门打开了，进来一个六年级男生。他的黑头发乱糟糟的，还在背上背了一把电吉他。他接通电源，在另外三个年轻人恐惧的盯着他时。打开电源，这个年轻男人弹了一段和旋，然后马上就开始演奏了。

他的声音干净而柔和，就像空气中漂浮的雾气一样，但却能像尖利的金属一样刺穿心脏。他的手指熟练地弹着和旋。他唱着这三个男孩儿从前谁都没听过的歌词，这三个Slytherin惊愕的看着他继续下去并最终结束了他的演出。他拔下由魔法增强的扩音器，看向这个组合。

"你们需要一个乐队成员？"他问，他的声音因为刚嘶喊完的歌词而变的沙哑。

Draco突出了不知何时就屏住的一口气。

"想当个摇滚明星，对吗，Potter？"他扯出一个假笑。

Harry Potter窃笑了一下，"我也能问你同样的问题，Malfoy。Daddy的主人对于他的下人的儿子在玩儿麻瓜乐队这件事是怎么看的？"

Draco仔细的看着活下来的男孩儿，抬起了一根眉毛。"那你的父亲会说什么，Potter。哦，等等，对了你没有-"

"我们很高兴你能加入我们，Potter。"Blaise快速说，打断了Draco。

"什么？"Draco大声喊起来，不可思议的瞪着Blaise。"_我_有发表过什么意见吗？带着一个像_Potter_一样的乖乖的Gryffindor我们还怎么叛逆？我们的父亲们会怎么说…等等。这能行。"Draco的眼睛闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。"我们的父亲们会怎么说。"他来回擦了擦手掌，看着Goyle和Blaise。Draco开始喃喃自语，他的眼神透着奇怪的光芒。他大声笑了起来但没有一个明显的原因。Goyle把椅子从这男孩儿身边拽开半米多远。

"那—么。"Harry说，担忧的望向Draco，"好吧，你们的音乐是那种风格的？"他问Blaise，坐到了离Draco最远的

"所有类型，主要是麻瓜们的。我们并不赞同黑魔王说的什么是对什么是错。我们一点都不反对麻瓜；他们什么都没对我们做过。"Blaise咂着嘴说，"音乐的话，我更喜欢另类摇滚。你知道，Smashing Pumpkins，Nirvana，The Pixies…我喜欢有很多低音的东西。我用的就是低音吉他，还有低音提琴，尽管我已经很多年不碰它了。"

Harry点点头。"你呢？"他问Goyle，他几乎要因为一个来自Gryffindor的问题而震惊的跌下椅子了。

"well，我敲鼓，所以-恩-我喜欢-呣，Blink 182，他们的架子鼓独秀很棒。"他说，"我们什么都试过。呃，Draco十分喜欢朋克，像朋克摇滚，他一直想要成为一个类似反传统的人。"Goyle鬼鬼祟祟的扫了一眼Draco。"他总是告诉我说'做个半吊子一点用都没有'，选定一个东西，然后坚持下去。"

"对了Potter，你对反传统的人有反感吗？以为我们是魔鬼的儿子？因为我们的恶魔行动而控告我们对你的人身伤害？我会把我的吉他打到-"

"那么你是弹吉他的？"Harry问，打断了Draco激昂的演说。

"还有竖琴。"Blaise噎了一句，然后被Draco的瞪视激的闭上了嘴。

"我父亲教过我小提琴，大提琴和竖琴，Potter。我自学的吉他。"

"我还会沙锤。"Goyle有益的说了一句。Harry笑了，试图不因为想Goyle有多能让他想起Neville Longbottom而发笑。

"你呢？"Draco慢吞吞的说，他的灰眼睛冷冷的看着Harry，"你没对你的吉他下咒什么的，对吧？"

"当然没有！Remus Lupin去年夏天用他的木吉他教的我。在学期开始前他又把我教父的旧的电吉他给我了。但是我没法弹。我以为Hogwarts什么电力设备都没有，因为这的空气中的魔法什么的。"

"这是魔法电流。"Blaise说，轻轻地点着一只脚。"Pansy Parkinson对我们的乐队有点个人的兴趣，还想要得到点什么。和四年级圣诞舞会上的怪巫师姐妹乐队差不多的东西。"

"你也写歌吗，Zabini？"Harry问。

"恩。Draco填词，但他不喜欢唱出来，所以我们总是弹奏音乐却从不唱歌词。现在我们有你了，我们能唱一点了。"Blaise说，"如果你愿意加入。"他补充。

"我愿意。"Harry说，"我已经很多年没有碰过这个了。但只要Malfoy愿意要我，当然没问题？"他会所，看向Draco。

"我不想要你，Potter，我要你的嗓子。"Draco说，把腿伸到了桌子上。

"很好。"Blaise说，安心的，"Harry…我能叫你Harry吗？没理由再纠结于学院派男孩儿们互称姓氏的垃圾传统上了，对吧？我是Blaise，或者如果你愿意请我喝酒也可以叫我Blaisey。"Blaise假笑着说。

"Gregory，"Goyle说，带着一脸不情愿，"但还是叫我Goyle吧。"

"胡说！"Blaise说，"你这一生中我从未听别人喊过你Goyle。"

"你过去从没叫过我Gregory，一样的！"

"我一直这么做。"Blaise辩解。

"从来没有，我记得的！"Goyle还击道。

"真是胡说，Greggy！你说的是什么话？"

"你们俩给我闭嘴！"Draco打断他们，"Potter和我不在乎你们叫对方为亲爱的小屁屁或者是小甜心！【某F：Honey Buns 和Sweetie Pie…我翻译无能了…】"

Blaise不满的哼了一声。

"我这儿现在有点儿谱子，Potter。给，如果你今晚没什么计划好的事儿。"

Harry的思维转向了还在公共休息室等着的Hermione和Ron。他耸耸肩。

"当然没有，为什么不呢。"

Harry被Draco做的音乐惊到了。他就像个艺术家；他长长的苍白的手纠缠在音符中然后把它们都融进了感情里。Harry能感觉到在他弹起吉他时Malfoy严厉的注视下的敌意。

"很好，Potter。虽然你看上去有点痴呆，但还不错。"

当然，仅仅因为他是个音乐天才并不能否定他还是个讨人厌的混球。他走开去和Goyle小声交谈着，检查了一小段他们合作完成的架子鼓独奏。看上去他好像在解释着什么。他不停的用手拨着头发。Harry又看了一遍他的乐谱，慢慢的把旋律记在心中。他不太明白Draco对他的敌意是从哪儿来的。听着角落里传来的Blaise的贝司的低沉的节奏让人感觉一阵空虚，就好像寂寞或者有人正在期待着什么一样。他的吉他部分是一种渐渐增长的恨意的感觉。他能感觉出来那些音符是怎么被写下来的还有它们听起来是怎样的。他觉得他还知道Draco是出于个人经历而写下的这些。Harry看过去，观察着Draco弯向他的吉他，不停地重复着一个小节仿佛要把它刻到脑海里一样，为那首歌在那里留下永远的不可磨灭的印记。Harry听着Draco不停重复的那段模糊地和弦，他打赌能听到其中的泪水。

"已经晚了。我们今晚就到这儿怎么样？"Blaise说，抬头看看。

另外的三个男孩儿都疲惫的点点头，放下他们各自的乐器。Draco开始在房间内四处走动，慢慢的吹熄那些蜡烛还燃烧着的灯芯。Goyle收起他的鼓，简单的把它们收进了包里，Blaise则撤消了他为房间设下的一系列静音咒。

"Hey。"Harry紧张的说，"不要在Hermione和Ron的面前提起乐队这整件事情可以吗，或者是其他任何Gryffindor的的面前？"

"我们并不为此感到羞耻，你是吗Potter？"Draco嘲笑地说。

"不，不是，绝对不是，只是他们一点都不懂得麻瓜的音乐。我必须得向他们解释一下。"

"我记得Granger是个麻瓜？"Goyle问。

"对，但那不代表她喜欢他们的音乐。"Harry叹口气说，"如果她知道我在这儿，她会突发心脏病的。" 

0000

"Harry，你是从哪儿回来的？"Hermione困倦的问，穿着睡袍，还陪着一个昏昏欲睡的Ron Weasley。Harry希望他能不被发现的偷偷潜回宿舍。

"只是出去散散步，没必要等我的。"Harry撒谎说，向通往宿舍的楼梯走去。

"Harry，已经半夜一点半了！你出去散了七个小时的步！"Hermione责难到。

"我不知道时间，好吗？"

"我打赌你有女朋友了！就是这样的，对吧Harry？"Ron问，看上去有点受刺激，"我以为你准备跟Ginny复合呢！"

"我从没那么说过。"Harry说，咬牙切齿的。

"但是你假期跟她相处的那么好。妈妈基本上已经开始准备婚礼和所有事了，现在你要一走了之，没有任何理由的甩了她！"

"恩，好吧…"

"Harry，为什么你要带着那把旧吉他？你总是弄丢它！你刚去哪儿了？"Hermione用一种尖锐的声音问。

Harry挫败的磨磨牙，"它不旧，这是Fender的，有Keith Richards的签名。"【某F：Fender是世界上著名的电吉他品牌，Keith Richards是滚石乐队的成员】

"那是谁？"Ron问，一脸迷惑。

"一个失败的麻瓜老笨蛋，把一生中一半的时间都浪费在了毒品上！"Hermione说。

"我觉得他很棒。"Harry说，仍然咬着牙说的。

"Harry，你对麻瓜音乐的痴迷有点失控了。想想你浪费的所有时间，那些本应该用来做作业或者参加DA的时间，你都浪费在这把吉他上了。"

"我喜欢麻瓜的音乐！"

"Harry，你像我一样，我们来自麻瓜的世界。你应该知道我们在那里没发展的；这里才是需要我们的地方！我们的天赋能有更好的用武之地！就让麻瓜玩他们自己的麻瓜音乐去吧，你必须来帮忙打这场战争！"

"这就是全部的我吗，某种武器？为什么我不能像个麻瓜一样的发展。"Harry问。

"Harry，那不是你的命运！有哪个正常人会选择麻瓜的生活而不是巫师的呢？"Hermione问，盯着Harry。

"很多巫师都喜欢音乐，也想要在这上面发展！"Harry反驳道。

"我从未遇见过哪个巫师想当个音乐家的。"Hermione指出。

"好吧，也许你需要出去看看，接触一些人，而不是把时间都浪费到读书上！"

Hermione看上去被激怒了，她浓密的头发在她严厉的脸边炸开来。她准备张嘴说些什么，但是Harry把她堵了回去。

"听着，Hermione，我不想听这些！我一直以为你们俩是那种无论我做什么都会支持我的人，但你们就跟Ginny一样！你们希望我变成个英雄，杀了Voldemort，带着公文包为魔法部工作，生七个孩子，每天朝九晚五的工作，只有两周的假期！这不是我想要的生活！"Harry咆哮的说。

Harry的暴怒结束了，当他跺着脚走到宿舍楼梯的一半时，他听到Hermione的喊叫。

"那你想要什么样的生活，Harry？成为一个没有未来的失败的麻瓜音乐家？"

Harry也从楼上喊了回来，"我只是想感觉自己是活着的！"

当Ron稍后回来上床的时候，他悄悄地对Harry说。

"要是你想用吉他玩点儿麻瓜音乐的话，我倒是没什么，Harry。我听说Dennis会吹风笛；说不定以后你能跟他在一起可以即兴演奏一下。"

Harry因为Ron的话畏缩了一下，他怎么这样说起界目，他怎么能让每件事都听起来这么的

酷呢？ 

以下是VV友情赞助的'界目'的含义=v=

对了，那个jam with啊，不是聊聊的意思哦，因为之前某人有当过乐队的贝斯手，所以我跟着耳濡目染了一下…

jam，他们行内叫做界目，就是即兴演奏的意思，额，一般就是几个人凑到一起，然后合奏，玩音乐，演奏的时候会随意的挑些曲子或者音乐什么的，具体的节奏，旋律可以有些变化，很随意很即兴的那种。有的时候是几个人凑在一起切磋或者就是玩，有的时候可能是非正式的演出，有的时候可能是正式演出的free jam部分…

我看过的Jam不多，（毕竟我是外行==，他们jam的时候，都米人理我的==），反正在我看过的几场里面，都是一个人伴奏，然后另一个人即兴，过会又换个人伴奏，就这样一直交换，有时很high有时很有感觉，反正我不是太懂，不过气氛很好很好=v=

这里面Draco他们一直在强调的是成为一个anti-conformists，大致意思就是异教徒、反传统、离经叛道之类的，看来不管是那里的青少年，叛逆期表现都差不多啊  
最近脑子转的不太好，所以有种吐槽无能的感觉，废话也就少了…【喂！已经不少了吧！  
就这样~大家阅读愉快~

—F


	2. 这不正常，我跟你讲

**Chapter 2. it's unnatural I tell you  
****第二章 这不正常，我跟你说**

Hermione早餐的时候没跟Harry说话。Ron在Hermione转过去跟Ginny开始说悄悄话之前一直努力进行着笨拙而尴尬的对话。Harry很确定他们正向他发射着厌恶的眼神。Harry一点都不为甩了Ginny而感到愧疚。最初跟她开始约会就是愚蠢的；她刚刚跟Dean分手，而Sirius恰好死去了。他们对对方的期待都太高了。Ginny想要一个从小他父母给她讲的故事里的英雄，Harry则只是想要一个对他没有任何期待的人。

"我觉得Hermione和Ginny正在谈论你。"Ron小声说。

Harry只是咕哝了一声。

深秋的太阳透过大厅高高的窗户流泻进来，大把的阳光洒在学院的桌子上。Harry匆匆的瞥到Malfoy和Blaise偷偷溜进大厅坐在了Pansy Parkinson旁边。Harry这才迷糊的意识到Ron正在跟他说话。

"或许吧。"Harry嘟哝着，看着Ron那张充满了期待的脸。

突然一阵大声的叫喊从大厅的另一边回荡过来。"他妈的！你他妈的在跟我开玩笑！Harry 该死的 Potter！"【某F：这里的原文很有气势，中文我实在无能这么有气势…WHAT THE FUCK! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME! HARRY FUCKING POTTER!】

Harry瞥到一个异常愤怒的Pansy Parkinson正向Gryffindor长桌这里行进着。Harry希望他看到的在她手里握着的不是一把餐刀。混乱一下子爆发了，Gryffindor们看见Blaise Zabini优雅的翻过餐桌抓住了Pansy，试图把她带回去。其余的Slytherin们，相当的清楚Pansy要去进行谋杀活动，抓起距离他们最近的食物向大厅的另一边扔了过去。Hufflepuff们散乱的躲在了他们的学院长桌下面，而Ravenclaw们则在向老师们打报告。

Blaise大声招呼着还完全迷惑着的Goyle，然后他跳起来翻过了长桌，摇摇晃晃的跑过去也抓住了Pansy。Gryffindor们，发现他们突然间成了食物的目标，也抓起了他们自己的，开始扔还给Slytherin们。教室桌上也发了疯；Snape和McGonagall都把责难的手指指向对方，而其他的教师在试图控制局面。Dumbledore坐在那儿看预言家日报。

"去你妈的，Potter！你毁了我的乐队！"Pansy喊道，她把餐刀看起来瞄准了Harry的前额扔了过去。

那把刀高高飞过大厅，每个桌上都安静下来。深秋的阳光碰在刀锋上，在墙上落下一道闪亮的光线，然后猛地落在了Gryffindor桌上，就在Ronald Weasley的指缝间。Ron屏住了呼吸。Colin Creevy喊了起来。

"是他们开始扔餐具的！扔回去！扔回去！"Gryffindor爆发了，手里抓着刀子，叉子和汤匙。

"停！"Harry大声喊。

Slytherin长桌那边，Draco Malfoy也站了起来。Harry怀疑他是要平息他的同学们，还是要逃开正滴着汤汁马上就要落下的汤匙。

"对此很抱歉，Harry。"Blaise说，还在和Pansy挣扎着远离开Gryffindor长桌。"她早上还没抽烟。你来控制她一下，Goyle。"Goyle找到了唯一一个安全的制住她的地方：抱着脖子。

Blaise摸索着他的长袍，然后掏出来一支白色的烟。

"Pansy！看看我拿的什么！"Blaise叫喊着。Pansy仍然被困在Goyle的胳膊中间，她的眼睛盯着那支烟。Goyle放开了她，她从Blaise那里抓过香烟。

"火。"Draco说，拿出一个黑色的打火机。他从Slytherin那里溜过来，倾斜着拿着打火机。Pansy看上去就像要亲他一样。

Gryffindor慢慢的开始回去吃早餐，除了Harry Potter身边的一小伙人。Ron还在瞪着他指缝间的那把餐刀。Hermione傲慢的快把鼻孔翘上天了。

"哦，你已经告诉他们了。"Blaise说，然后才接收到Harry困惑的眼神。"我很高兴，因为我恨保守秘密！"

"他告诉我们什么了？"Hermione尖声的问。Harry的眼睛张大了，开始害怕的摇着头。

"呃…"Blaise说，"看起来我说错话了。"

Draco爆发出一阵大笑。Blaise仔细的看着他，立马让他闭嘴了。

"我想我们最好回Slytherin去，让你自己处理这个，Potter。"Draco说，一脸的恭维。Goyle小声快速的说了声"bye。"追在了Pansy和Draco身后。Pansy看上去像是向Draco抱怨着什么。

"对不起，Harry。"Blaise说，紧张的看着愤怒的Hermione，"一会见。"

"Harry，怎么了？"Ron问，极度想要把那把刀从桌上卡住的地方拔出来。

"我来猜猜看？"Hermione说，很生气，"更多的秘密！更多无法解释的变心！"

"我不认为你想跟我谈谈。"Harry冷冷的说。Hermione的鼻孔危险地向外张开。

"Harry，我们只是想知道发生了什么，为你的安全着想。"Hermione说。

"你真的想知道真相，Hermione？很好。我加入了一个乐队。跟Slytherin一起。" 

0000

Harry独自坐在那儿吃午餐。Ron和Hermione对于Harry跟Draco Malfoy混在一起的事实相当混乱。他们觉得他跟Voldemort有勾当。Harry尝试着告诉他们Draco的心意真的有改变。他们问他有什么证据，但是Harry什么都没有。Hermione问他为什么信任Blaise，她觉得他的名声相当不好。

"长得好看的人都这样，我听说他是个双性恋。这不正常，我跟你说【某F：题目出现~Its unnatural, I tell you.】。"她这样说过。

Ron很生气Harry貌似有了两个新朋友，还是邪恶的两个。

"毕竟我们是一路过来的！"Ron也说过，"你抛下我去找那些傲慢有钱的势利眼，仅仅是因为他们喜欢麻瓜音乐！他们给你洗脑了！"【某F：Ron，不要表现得像个捉奸在床的女人好伐…】

所以Harry午餐吃着他的番茄大孔奶酪三明治，独自一人，试图忽略隔着几个座位的Hermione，Ginny和Ron的窃窃私语。他很惊讶当有一张纸条出现在他的三明治前面时。 

_Potter._

__

_Blaise__对于破坏了你们的小小金三角道以诚挚的歉意。我实在是不能更不在意了。你说的越少，你的声音就越好。__Blaise__说他很抱歉，他说不定会从占星塔上跳下去的。别吓着，他以前也这么试过。情况是这样，他没意识到那儿下面一层有个阳台。一周他都带着个肿屁股，但是没什么严重的了。__Goyle__说__hello__。不管怎样，今晚乐队练习。五层的魔咒学教室。在那儿。___

_Malfoy_

Harry疲倦的笑了笑。至少他能用音乐来转移一下注意力，还有某种程度上的新朋友，即使他们有点轻微的错乱。 

0000

"嘿，Harry！"Blaise叫他，在Harry刚走进他们约好见面的空魔咒学教室。"今天我很抱歉。希望我没把事情搞得太杂。"

"嘿，Blaise。别担心了；很快它们就会自己协调好的，但愿吧。Goyle和Malfoy呢？"

"就来。Greg是不可能了，但是我真的希望你能叫Draco'Draco'。"

Harry厌恶的伸出舌头。他掏出来两个巧克力蛙。

"来一个吗？"他提议。

Blaise点点头。

"叫他'Draco'感觉很别扭。"Harry吞下一半儿的巧克力蛙后吐出这句话。

"有点儿像一个高潮的名字。"Blaise说，沉思着。Harry差点儿被剩下的半个巧克力蛙噎住。

"一个什么！"

"你知道的…"Blaise的声音突然高了一个音调，"哦，Draco！再快点，Draco，快！我现在好热，Draco！Draco，你好大！"【某F：激情也无能== Ohhh, DRACO! Faster, Draco, faster! I'm so hot right now, Draco! Draco, you're so big!】

"这就是我爱听的。"门边传来一个愉快的声音。Draco站在那儿，一根眉毛挑了起来。Harry变成鲜红色，眼睛瞪得跟茶碟一样大。

"Draco！"Blaise鼓着掌说道，想要假装刚才什么都没干，但很不幸的失败了，"刚没看见你在那儿。"

Draco轻轻的笑了，"我觉得我不该问。"他说，微笑着。

Blaise紧张的轻轻笑了笑。"很好；我也觉得我们解释不了。"他说，忧郁的搓搓手掌。

"Goyle有课后留堂。"Draco继续说，他的眉毛仍挑的很高，"今晚只有我们这些弦乐了。"

"哦，好吧，我何不去厨房给怎么搞点儿黄油啤酒呢？今天星期五，我们应该开个party。"Blaise说，从座位上跳下来，"你们两个去搞点儿吃的，试着用用名字。"他一边说一边就跑出去了。

Harry凝视着Draco，他正愤怒的盯着门的方向。

"你刚才和Blaise在干吗？"Draco终于冒出一句话。

Harry哽住了，"他刚说你的名字是听起来是如何像一个…呣…一个…一个高潮的名字。"

Draco的眉毛几乎消失在了他金色的发际线上。

"一个什么？"他说，跟Harry五分钟前的反应一样。

"一个容易说出的名字当有人…你知道，高潮的时候。"Harry觉得他的脸不能更红了。他从没预料到会跟任何人谈起这个话题，更不必说是跟Draco Malfoy了。Draco安静了相当一段时间。

"我猜某种程度上是这样的。"他的声音打破了沉寂。他看着Harry，"Harry就不是，真的。除非你在r上卷舌。像是…"他的声音突然变得又高又重，"Harrrry。"

Harry的脸比刚才更红了。Draco看上去再次陷入了沉思。他开始静静地尝试说不同的名字。

"Terrrry Boot！"他说，然后摇摇头，"算了，不对。Ronald！Ronald！EW，想都别想。Severrrrus！"他呻吟着说，然后看向Harry。

"Severus说起来真性感。"他尖声说，"试试。"

"不可能！"Harry愤怒地说，"这很恶心！他是个老师！"

"所以？这又不是说我真的就跟他干了。来吧，这相当好玩儿。"

Harry看起来有点儿疑心，也有点儿由于。"Severus。"他安静的说。

"大点声儿！"Draco说。

"Severus！"Harry更大声地说。

"继续，喊出来，Potter，尖叫！"

"Severus！"Harry呻吟着，这个名字在他舌头上翻滚的方式就像水上的雾一样。很脏的水。

"Severus！"Draco大声喊，他自己的声音沙哑而洪亮。

"呃，打扰一下，孩子们？"门口传来一个小小的尖利的声音。Draco和Harry停止了他们的呻吟，把脸转向声音传来的方向。Flickwick教授站在那儿，胳膊里抱着一大摞白纸。"我需要这间教室来判作…嗯，很高兴见到你们孩子们嗯…相处呃…融洽。"

Harry和Draco的脸立刻就变红了，他们从教室里逃出来，穿过两道走廊都没停，然后崩溃一样同时爆发出歇斯底里的笑声。

"你看到他的脸了吗！"Draco呛着说，眼里含着泪。

"哦，我的天哪！他刚刚该怎么想？"Harry抱着他的胃，"来吧，去找Blaise。"

"没问题…Harrrrrrrrry！"

Harry又爆发出另一声大笑。 

0000

"然后，"Harry说，眼泪漏了出来，"他开始-"

Draco深呼吸一下，"很高兴见到你们孩子们，嗯…相处融洽…"

Harry和Draco爆发了另一阵新的傻笑，Blaise就在那儿耐心的等着。

"哦，很有趣。"他干巴巴地说。

"你必须在现场。"Draco气喘喘的说，"天呀！要是Snape走进来怎么办！"

"要是他告诉Snape怎么办？"Harry说，笑着。

"要是Snape背地里是个吸血鬼怎么办？"Blaise说，突然转过头看过去。Harry和Draco盯着，再次歇斯底里的笑了起来。

"是，你笑吧，等着他在你睡觉的时候来咬你。"Draco只能抓着墙来阻止他笑的太过而倒下去。Harry静静地抱着肚子笑着。

"走吧，回地窖去，在那儿等等Goyle。不管怎样，Pansy想跟你谈谈，Harry。"Blaise说，胳膊下夹着一打黄油啤酒，Harry倒抽了一口气。

"好吧，那会使你冷静下来，不是吗？你会发现她能用那把刀干点儿别的什么的。"

Draco笑着看着Harry脸上的表情。

"去地窖？你是说，去Slytherin？"Harry问，听起来很不确定。

"别担心，Potter，我们不会让他们强奸你的。"Draco说，跟着Blaise走下走廊。Harry跑着追了上去。他讽刺的笑笑。他看着那两个男孩儿，跟着他们走进了黑暗。

0000

Slytherin公共休息室，Harry断定，自从二年级起没改变太多，那时Ron和他变成Goyle和Crabbe潜进去询问Draco密室的事情。那是一个充斥着皮沙发和不自然地绿色火焰的极大的房间。实际上，除了黑皮革，还有Pansy Parkinson的亮粉色睡衣，每样东西都是绿色的。

"好的，Potter。"她含糊的说，一只手夹着一根烟，另一手里是一瓶琥珀色的酒，"我跟Blaise谈了一次，我决定喜欢你。不像那样的喜欢，尽管你quidditch造就的肌肉令人惊异！"她爆发出一阵傻笑，在跌在Harry的胳膊里之前把瓶子递给了Draco。

"恩，救命。"他说，紧抱住那个死沉的快要睡着的女孩儿。

"她每周五都那样。把她扔到沙发上就行。"Blaise说，跟Draco争抢着那个瓶子。

"我们不需要个老师什么的吗？她貌似需要洗胃。"

Blaise和Draco笑了。

"别担心，Potter。她是那种你无需拯救的人。"他们又笑了起来，坐在了一丛反常的绿色火焰旁边。

"其他的Slytherin不会因为我在这儿生气吗？"Harry紧张的说，看了一眼正在下棋的一群学生。

"他们见过我们拖进来过更糟的东西。"Draco说，把瓶子递给Harry。

"这是什么？"

"消除牢骚的，放松，Harry。今天是星期五。"Blaise说，很开心。Harry轻轻呷了一口那种烈酒，喉咙留下灼烧的感觉。

"我想我还是继续喝黄油啤酒好了。"他说，把那瓶波彭威士忌还给Blaise。

"你是对的。不能让任何恐怖的Slytherin占你那纯洁的Gryffindor身体的便宜。"Blaise抛了个媚眼儿过去，咧嘴笑了。

Harry也笑了。 

0000

过了四个小时Goyle才愤怒的蹒跚着走进来。

"我做的全部就是踢他那只猫！"他抱怨着，从已经喝醉的Draco和Blaise那里抓过瓶子，他们刚刚给Harry讲完他们众多冒险故事中的一个（Draco把Blaise推进一丛发疹荨麻中，尽管Harry觉得这很难被称作是一个冒险，他还是跟他们一起笑了。Draco能让每个故事听起来都很惊人。）。

"我们需要一个真正的冒险！"Harry说，跳了起来。Draco和Blaise也不太优雅的跳起来。

"我们去占星塔吧，等猫头鹰飞过去的时候朝他们身上撒尿！"Blaise大喊。【F：汗…这是什么恶趣味==】

另外三个男孩儿都沉默了。

"Ew。"Draco最后说。

"为什么我们不去Hogsmeade呢？"Harry建议。

"我们怎么去Hogsmeade呢，Potter？"Draco疑惑的问，"校门已经锁了。"

"我知道学校里有条捷径。我们能走过去，然后在三把扫帚酒吧呆一会什么的。"

"你不觉得如果一堆学生在十点钟穿着他们的学校制服出现在酒吧里很怪吗？"

"我们能换衣服的。"Harry假笑到。

"很好，我被说服了！"Pansy说着站了起来。男孩儿们跳起来。

"你醒了多久了？"Draco挑起一根眉毛问。

"我听说一些跟你在一起全裸的可能性，然后决定管他妈的呢！你的生活里需要点儿女性的影响，防止你变弯。"

"弯？"Harry问，跟上碍事儿的Pansy和已经清醒了站在门旁边准备离开的Blaise和Draco。

"她说的是同性恋。"Blaise笑笑。

"太晚了。"Goyle咕哝着。Draco，Blaise和Pansy都笑了。Pansy伸出手，抓着Harry的头。她拽着他冲Draco和Blaise抛着媚眼儿，"我会给你化化妆的！" 

0000

Harry的一生中都没有过这么Slytherin的感觉。如果他们把他变成Tom Riddle，拔光他的衣服，用黑魔标记覆盖他的身体并把他涂成亮绿色会更好的。尽管他可能会有点儿冷，但他不会挑染几撮绿头发。厚重的黑眼线，还有他确定本来没有这么紧的裤子，或者感觉这么棒的。Pansy还想拿出她的家用穿孔器，但是他直截了当的拒绝了。他相当惊讶的看着其他人是如何简单的服从Pansy的换装游戏。Draco有特殊待遇，这让Blaise很讨厌也让Goyle很嫉妒。Blaise飞快的换好衣服，都是意大利风格的衣服。

"拿出你天生的范儿来。"Pansy这样说过。

"我有，大概，四分之一的意大利血统。那就好像南瓜之于Hagrid一样的数量。"

Blaise看上去也穿了一堆皮料子，就好像那是意大利人唯一能想到的材质。幸好Pansy没有给Goyle任何皮衣，只是一件Green Day的T恤还有牛仔裤。

接下来是Draco。Harry发现很难形容Draco的。他把朋克风诠释的惊人的好。他以前从没有穿的如此极端，但是这个崭新的Draco，在Harry诧异的眼光扫视中，完全不一样，而且令人惊讶的是这让他看起来很完美。他像一个吸血鬼，一个高高的刚从Sex Pistols的演出中回来的吸血鬼。他金色的发尾变成了紫色来搭配他T恤下面的紫色网格衫。一件哥特风的外套，还有Harry不愿考虑的皮裤。

Harry像其他人一样穿了很多。Pansy试图掩盖他是Harry Potter的事实，所以尽可能的把他变得像个Slytherin。她确信没人能认出来他们。他们几乎没有步行去过Hogsmeade，很显然，而且Gryffindor的英雄会很容易就泄露他们其实是学生。Harry提到他是从哪里来的，只有学生才穿这样的衣服。好吧，也许不包括皮裤，但是条纹T恤之类的一定是。Pansy坚持说只有正在旅途中的巫师才会穿的这么麻瓜。

所以那就是Harry踉跄的走进通往蜂蜜公爵的隧道时穿的衣服。皮裤，绿头发，褪色绿衬衣还有一件大大的厚夹克。他的疤今晚被咒语隐藏了。他甚至让Pansy给他上了一点眼线，并把他的眼睛变成了椭圆的。

"真他妈的，Potter！还有多远？"Draco气喘吁吁地说，试图跟上Harry快速的步伐。

"没错，Potter，我觉得要被磨死了！"Pansy喊着。谁让你穿成那样出来的，Harry自己想到。Pansy，靠在Blaise的怀里，穿着她的晚装。她的十分短，十分紧的晚装。

"就是这儿了。"Harry抖了一下说。 

0000

半小时后，他们坐在了三把扫帚里一个黑暗的角落里喝着火焰威士忌，惊叹于他们的冒险如此不可思议的简单。Harry四下看了看酒吧里；这里塞满了各种怪异的人物。Pansy是对的她说过他们的衣服并不扎眼。他看到有个巫师穿着冰鞋但没有上衣。所以，感觉很满足并比以前更没规矩，他们全都坦然的抽着烟（除了Harry），而且他们大声的交谈着开着玩笑。喝完一瓶火焰威士忌后，比他们平时喝完的要快，Harry摇晃着走到吧台去拿喝的。他有绿头发，谁能认出来他？他靠在吧台边上等着Rosmerta夫人，她正生气的在吧台后跟一个矮小的男人说着话。

"我怎么办？"她激昂的说，"我的客人们都在等着音乐！"

"Sisters在同一晚都感染了死斑谷病又不是我的错！"小个子男人嘶嘶的说。

Harry专心的听着。他又向吧台靠了靠，然后一个绝妙的想法击中了他。他换上了一副低沉清晰的嗓音。

"打扰一下，但是我想我能帮忙。" 

0000

"猜猜怎么了！快猜猜！"Harry说，摇晃着走到Slytherin们坐着的桌旁。

"你忘了火焰威士忌了，混蛋！"Draco发着牢骚。

"哦，闭嘴！我搞到一次演出机会！"

乐队和Pansy立刻把他们的注意力都转到了Harry的身上。

"什么时间？"

"现在！"Harry大笑着说。

"但是Harry，你傻了！我们以前从没跟你在一起演奏过！没错，我们是练习过，但是那不一样！"Blaise说。

"所以？我们顺其自然就好了！"Harry带着喝醉后的信念说着，"而且Rosmerta夫人时候如果我们表现不错的话，她就会每周五晚上都给我们演出！猜猜还有什么！她会给我们工资的！"Harry愉快地笑着，"来吧！我们最好准备好。还有五分钟就开始了。"他认真的说。

"什么！"Draco大声说，"你疯了吗？"

"得了，Malfoy！我们有天分；我觉得我们能行！"

"我也觉得你们行。"Pansy静静地说，看着Harry。

"说不定我们应该试试。"Goyle说。

"我们连乐器都没带！"Draco发难到。

"我们能借一下，或者召唤他们。"

"我们要来那首歌？我们都没练过，而且我都还没记熟我自己的部分。"

"来首麻瓜的歌。你选。选首我会的，这样我就知道歌词了。"

"天啊！这会很好玩的！"Blaise挂着一个愚蠢的笑容说。

"难不成我是这儿唯一一个理智的人？"Draco气急败坏的说。

Blaise用双手握住Draco的脸，"及时行乐。"他说然后他更大声的对所有人说，"及时行乐，把握今天！"

"啊，打扰一下。"吧台后那个矮小的男人说，"你们准备好开始了吗？"

"啊，一分钟。"Harry急忙说。

"我一会要介绍你们，"他说，"你们乐队的名字是什么？"

"Draco和一群他妈的智障。（ Draco and the fucktards）"Draco粗鲁的说。

"啊，我们还没有名字，未命名。"Harry马上说。那个男人扬起一根小小的眉毛然后走向舞台。

"第一首你们要唱的歌，快点儿。" 

0000

"三把扫帚酒吧很荣幸的介绍…"那个矮小的男人尖声对着一个被施过咒能放大声音的老旧的五十年代麻瓜话筒说着，"给他们热烈的掌声吧，女巫们男巫们！【F：这个好搞笑！女士们先生们==】我们的新乐队。"他平稳的结束了。

Goyle飞快的坐在了架子鼓前，Blaise摇晃着低音贝斯；Draco拿起了不熟悉的电吉他，用手指迅速的拨弹着。

Harry下意识的压了压他的刘海，走到了舞台中央，拿起话筒。

"大家好。"他紧张的说。清了清喉咙，"今晚我们要带给您一些麻瓜的歌儿。希望你们喜欢。"

他担心的看看Draco，他正从他金色和紫色的发间盯着Harry。扯出一个假笑。

'准备好了，Potter？'他小声说。Harry笑了笑，Draco漫不经心的弹出了第一个音。它在安静的酒吧中回响着，然后紧跟着又是另一声，刺耳的声响充斥着酒吧里烟熏的空气。鼓声和贝斯声很快跟了上来，他们的声音混着Draco的吉他。再来一个空拍，Harry想。他把脸从观众那里转过来，盯着Draco修长的，优雅的身体，他静静地冲着麦克低语着，凝视着金发的人。

"coming out of my cage，"他唱出来，声音又变大了一点，"and I've been doing just fine，"他继续着，然后完全转到了观众那个方向，"gotta gotta be down, because I want it all！"【F：歌词没有翻，后面有完整版】 

0000

"哦，holy mother of Severus fucking Snape！【F：这个就是这个，不用翻吧…】我都快拉在裤子里了，我敢打赌！"

Pansy张大胳膊环住了Blaise和Draco。"还有Goyle，你也很棒。"她说着也给了Goyle一个紧紧地拥抱。然后她转向了Harry，"我从没想过我会说这个，Potty，但那是我这辈子看过的最色情的东西之一！我可是在Draco变弯之前跟他干过的！"【F：么错么错！少爷是最性感的！！！】

Draco给了Pansy一个怒视。

Pansy笑了，然后迅速拥抱了Harry并在他唇上飞快的啄了一下。"对我的乐队来说你的影响很好，Harry。谢了。"她在他耳边低声说，"现在让我们去醉的一塌糊涂！没错，比我们现在醉的还要厉害，如果可能的话！"她说，指着酒吧的方向。

"要知道，这可能只是一次侥幸。"Goyle说，看上去很失落因为他没得到一个吻。

"可能吧。"Draco说，坐在了Blaise旁边，"够好了，我们一起合作的不错。"他说，然后指向性的看着Harry。

"不过我们需要一个名字。"Blaise指出，"我很喜欢'Draco和一群他妈的智障。'"他继续说，笑了。

Harry和Goyle吐出了舌头。

Blaise拿出黑色的Zippo点了一根从Draco口袋里偷出来的烟。"蔷薇丛烤箱（Rose Bush Toasters）怎么样？"

"毫无意义。"Goyle说。

"'Draco和棕色缎带'（ Draco and the Brown Ribbons）怎么样？"

"还是毫无意义。"Goyle又说。

"没错，而且为什么非要带Draco的名字呢？'Blaise和他的鱼糕'（ Blaise and his fish sticks）怎样！"

"Ew，Blaise！听着真难受。那么为什么不能用我的或者Harry的名字呢！'Goyle和他的奴才们'（ Goyle and his minions）！我喜欢这个！"Goyle说。

"Harry和驼背们。"

"我们这儿没驼背！"Draco笑道，"你真的认为你那副眼镜还管用么！"

Harry和那些Slytherin们都笑了。Pansy结结巴巴的说，然后又是Rosetta夫人。他们都往阴影里靠了靠，Harry整整了自己的刘海。

"哇哦，你们，真是太棒了！人们都喜欢你们。我很高兴你们每隔一个周五都能过来演出，小费归你们自己，当然啦。对不起，我还不知道你们的名字。"  
"我是Iago，"Draco说，微微往前靠了一下，他的声音低沉并伪装了口音，"偶们（Ve）从Verona来，偶们取了（Ve vent to）那儿的一家魔法学校学的音乐。这是Romeo，"他说，指着Blaise，"他不会说英语。"

Blaise笑笑，假装出迷惑的样子。

"还有Angus，我们的鼓手。"Draco继续说，"我们的经纪人，Nora Macbeth，还有Desdemona，我们超棒的英国歌手！"

"回到家的感觉真好。"Harry说，"从我还是个孩子起就再没回过Hogsmead了。" 

00000

"我不能相信她信了我们了。"Draco含含糊糊的说，在乐队走在返回Hogwarts的隧道里时。

"我不能相信你说我的名字是Desdemona！你真的知道那是个女人的名字吗？"

Draco大笑起来。

"快点儿，你们两个！"Blaise在隧道出口处喊着，"我们回Slytherin然后开瓶伏特加！"

"我已经走不直了！"Harry也喊回去，被看不见的什么东西拌了一下。

"这就是你有我们这些Slytherin的好处！"

"什么，醉酒？"

"不！蠢货！扶你走路！你跟我们交到了真正的朋友！"Blaise大喊。

Draco咧着牙笑了一下，"我们最好快点儿，Potter。不能让他们把伏特加都喝完了！" 

附歌词：

BY KILLERS

Coming out of my cageAnd I"ve been doing just fine 从我的牢笼中解脱出来，我已经做到了

Gotta gotta be down 必须要接受

Because I want it all 因为我想要全部

It started out with a kiss 以一个吻开始

How did it end up like this? 却怎么能如此结束？

It was only a kiss 仅仅是个吻

It was only a kiss 仅仅是个吻

Now I"m falling asleep 现在我已睡去

And she"s calling a cab 她叫了一辆马车

While he"s having a smoke 就在他吸烟的时候

And she"s taking the drag 然后她嘧了口酒

Now they"re going to bed 他们上床了

And my stomach is sick 我的胃一陈恶心

And it"s all in my head 都在我脑子里徘徊

But she"s touching his chest now 然而她抚摸他的胸膛

He takes off her dress now 他脱下了她的裙子

Let me go 放了我吧！

And I just can"t look 我看不下去了！

It"s killing me 这简直要了我的命！

And taking control 控制~~控制~~

Jealousy 妒嫉！

Turning saints into the sea 把道德扔进海里吧

Turning through sick lullaby 想想这恶心的呻吟

Joking on your alibi 你在开自己的玩笑

But it"s just the price I pay 但这是我的代价

Destiny is calling me 命运在召唤我

Open up my eager eyes 热切的眼神逼我放开

I"m Mr. Brightside 我是乐观先生


	3. 乌龟睡衣

**Chapter 3. turtle pyjamas  
****第三章 乌龟睡衣**

Harry伴着要裂开一般的头疼醒过来。他试着把自己更深的埋进毯子了。深深吸入一口意大利番茄一样令人安慰的气味。等等。他的床从不会有意大利番茄的味道。他迅速坐起来；发现自己被环绕在厚重的绿色床帏中。就像Slytherin的床铺一样。

"发生了什么？"他大声说出心中的疑惑。

听到他旁边的枕头上传来一阵抱怨声，他慢慢的转过头。那个人坐起来，把脸靠在手中，胳膊撑在枕头上。

"我觉得我应该骂你因为你不记得了。"那个声音含糊的说。

Harry的眼睛睁大了，"发生了什么？"他紧张的问。

"好吧，感觉一下，我爆了你的菊花。【F：这个竟然是直译==除了那个cherry是处女膜的意思我表达无能…I popped your anal cherry】"Blaise笑着说道。

Harry的手立马扣上了他的屁股，一阵疼痛沿着他的脊椎传上来。

"但我不是同性恋！"他抱怨着。

Blaise笑了，"当然你不是，大人物。"

"哦，天啊，真不是真的。"Harry嘀咕着。

"听着，Harry。"Blaise边说边坐起来，"你的确不错，但我没准备发展下去。我觉得你也一样，所以让我们仅仅把它归为一夜情，然后别再管它了。"

"但我不是同性恋！"Harry又说了一次。

"没错，但是你喝高了然后不好的事儿就发生了。你要不就放手别管它，把它从你死前准备干的所有事儿中踢出去，然后接着去追逐女人的下面，要不就像所有其他有偏见的人一样把我们咒到地狱里去，退出乐队当祭司去。但是这真的值那么多吗？我是说，这就是朋友间一个美好的夜晚而已，对吗？"

"对。"Harry微笑着表示，"我们不能让它挡在乐队或者我们友谊的前面。不过我其实有点希望我能记起来，说实话。"

Blaise咧着嘴笑了。他向前靠过去温柔的吻了吻Harry的唇，而Harry则差点儿被吓的跳起来。Blaise又向前靠过去，用手固定住Harry的脸，用舌头舔着Harry的下唇，使Harry暴露的肌肤轻颤起来。

"等一下，"Harry往后跳了一下，"我是光着的！"

Blaise笑了，"没什么是我没看过的了。"他又笑了一下，"来吧，出去吃点儿早饭。我饿的能吃下一匹马了！"

在Harry能阻止他之前，Blaise拉开帘子。Harry因为光线畏缩了一下。马上就变得跟萝卜一样红了。Draco，Pansy和Goyle坐在房间地板上，周围放着百吉饼和咖啡，期待的看着Blaise的床。

"拜托别告诉我你们在那儿待了一晚上？"Harry谄媚的问。

"拜托别告诉我你们在那儿待了一晚上！"Pansy嚼着一块饼干说，眼睛放着光。

Blaise吃吃的笑了，"你不会想要知道的的。"他说，笑着猛的咬了一下Harry的耳垂。

"那真是太辣了！"Pansy低吟着。

"我觉得乐队应该有关于成员之间不能上床的规定。"Draco假笑着说。

Blaise又笑了，"好吧，我跟你睡过，Draco，然后我们变弯之后还都跟Pansy上过床，所以我觉得你没发言权。"

"真他妈的，我是这儿唯一一个正常人吗？"Goyle叹气道，站起来，"我要去洗澡了。"

"见鬼，真冷！"Blaise说，没在意他还是裸着的。"我要在淋浴中给Goyle一个惊喜。"他说，跑到门口。

Harry很惊讶的发现Draco和Pansy似乎并不介意看着一个四分之一血统的意大利人裸体跑过房间。

"这儿总是这么疯狂吗？"Harry害怕的问。

"有过之而无不及。"Draco说，啜了一小口咖啡，"你应该看看Blaise跟Lavender Brown和Trelawney教授醒来的那次。"

Pansy笑了，"几个星期他都挂着红印子。"

Harry也羞怯的笑了，希望他们是开玩笑的。"嗯，你们介意先转过去一下等我换好衣服吗？我还光着呢。"他问。

Pansy和Draco开心的笑了，都把手遮到了眼睛上。他能看见他们都在偷看。快速跳下床抓过袍子。Pansy和Draco立刻把手拿下来公开的看着。Draco露出一个假笑，抬起一根眉毛，而Pansy则把头放在手上，胳膊顶着膝盖。

"妈的，你真辣，Potter！"Draco低声说。

"你介意吗？"Harry嘶嘶的说。

"没什么。"Pansy也低沉的说。

Harry快速的穿上他的短裤。在他大腿下方发现一小片淤青，他用手指摸了摸，然后一个黑头发意大利人，裸体的，伏在他身上的影像瞬间闪了出来。他迅速摇摇脑袋。尽管Blaise长得很好，但Harry从没想过要跟在一起。而且，不管怎样，Harry不是个同性恋。

"我猜我过一会儿再见你们。"Harry一边套上袍子一边柔柔的对Pansy和Draco说。

"一会见！"Pansy咯咯地笑着，给了他一个飞吻。

Harry仔细看了看Pansy和Draco，"哦，天啊，你们俩穿着配套的王八睡衣！太可爱了！"他说，然后在一块饼干飞过来的时候猛的闪开。

"那是乌龟的【F：题目出现turtle pyjamas】！"Draco大叫，Harry则笑着跑出了房间。 

0000

当Harry坡着脚走进Gryffindor的公共休息室后，他突然被一股强大的力量撞上了。Harry因为蔓延在后背的疼痛畏缩了一下。

"Harry！我以为你死了！我整晚都没睡一直在不停的担心着！我几乎要相信你跳下了悬崖只是因为我们没跟你谈谈！"

Harry突然有种不祥的感觉因为他没想他们一样对这场争执更用心。

"很抱歉我没告诉你有关乐队的事情，Hermione。我只是觉得你会心烦。"

"我只是关心，Harry。你知道这点儿人的事情吗！"

Harry努力的想。他知道他们喜欢什么样的音乐，他知道他们有良好的幽默感。他还知道他们中的一部分喜欢同性，而且Draco的睡衣上有王八的图案来搭配Pansy的。他想到了他和Blaise昨晚做过的事情，感到一阵虚弱。他几乎不知道他的任何事，

"Harry…？"

"呣，好吧，他们对我很好。我们是朋友。"

Hermione叹口气，"我只是担心你，Harry！"

"别担心，我很好。Slytherin们都是虚张声势，如果你知道我是什么意思的话。"Harry感觉到大腿上那一小片淤青的刺痛感，腼腆的笑了。

"那就过来跟Ron谈谈吧。他很烦。" 

0000

"我跟Ron和Hermione和好了！"Harry说着走进一间为乐队训练准备的空教室。

Draco和Pansy都哼了一下。

"哦，真是太棒了，Harry！我正觉得内疚呢！"Blaise已经把贝司放到了他的膝盖上。

"Potter！你对你的头发做了什么？"Pansy尖叫道，跳下了她刚才躺着的桌子。

"过了几个小时绿色就褪了。"Harry解释。

"那为什么今天更乱了？"

"我整个下午都跟Ron在打quidditch。"

"你怎么不带个帽子？"

她马上开始着手给他梳头发，想要它们呆着别动，"喝杯水吗？"她问，"Draco在打完quidditch之后总是会很渴。"

"多谢。"Harry咕哝着，拿起一个杯子。

"你的朋友们问没问你的一瘸一拐？"Draco带着一个假笑问。

"我告诉他们我摔倒了。"

"为此道歉，Harry。"Blaise虚弱的笑笑。

"没什么好抱歉的，Blaise。我自己都记不起来了。"

"想要我再次引燃你的记忆吗？"Blaise边舔嘴唇边说。

Harry笑了，"不用了，谢谢。"

"我知道一个咒语。"Pansy说，抛开Harry的头发，拿起她看过的一本女巫周刊读到，"可以在宿醉后重现你当晚的记忆。"

Pansy忽略了他抽出自己的魔杖，_"__Ebriusamemor__！"_她喊道，手指Harry的前额。

瞬间，两个黑发男孩儿在一张阴暗的有床帏的床上翻滚的景象若隐若现的出现在他的脑海中。当那两个男孩儿互相爱抚并热情的玩闹时，他就像在看电影一样。【F：传说中的GV吗？远目…】

突然教室又闪回视线内。Harry躺在那儿被乐队成员们围着。

"真惹火！"Draco低声说。【F：嫉妒了吧？乃一定嫉妒了！】

"你们…你们都看到那个了！"Harry问。

"Pansy！你这癞蛤蟆！"Blaise喊道。

Pansy假笑着。Goyle看上去像病了一样，而Draco则像是在脑海中做着斗争。

"没什么，Blaise。我是说，我

为此感到尴尬。"Harry温柔的说，站了起来。Blaise看上去还是不确定。

"你确定？我是说，那是你和男孩儿的第一次，我不希望给你一个不好的回忆。"

"那很好。"Harry静静地说，"但是我们都不怎么了解对方这有点儿怪。我觉得如果我能了解更多关于你们的事儿会更好的。"

"比如说？"Pansy问，坐在了地板上。

"比如…我不知道。最爱的颜色？"Harry问，耸耸肩。

"亮粉色！"

"绿色。"

"绿色。"

"绿色。"

"好的，也许这不是最好的问题。"Harry笑了。其他人都坐在了地上。

"我知道了！我知道！"Pansy说。"初恋。"

"Seamus Finnigan。"Blaise迅速说，"跟他干也很爽。"

"可是等一下…Seamus不是同性恋！"Harry说，很震惊。

"Gryffindor们都这么说吗！我不是同性恋，你不是同性恋，他们不是同性恋，把你的手从我的阴茎上拿开！"

安静。

"我的初恋是Draco！"Pansy开心的说，在男孩儿脸上大大拉拉的亲了一口。

"Ew！"Draco喊，"见鬼的异性恋！"

"Cho Chang是我第一个喜欢的人。"Harry笑着说。

"我喜欢Millicent。"Goyle嘀咕。每个人都笑了。

"我的初恋，"Draco说，"不管你们相不相信，是我11岁时碰巧在摩金夫人长袍店遇到的一个不知名的男孩儿。等我知道他是谁的时候，我不再幻想他了，当然，但是开学前的几周时间，我幻想了好几次跟'Lance'一起在庄园里探险，当时我是这么叫他的。"

其他人都笑了，除了Harry，他已经变成亮红色了。

"真可爱！"Pansy喊道，"为什么你喜欢他！"

"他看起来对于任何我告诉他的事情都一无所知。他让我觉得我懂的所有事；在家里我不知道任何我父母没说过东西。"Draco说，瞥了Harry一眼，"而且他有一丛可爱的乱发。"Draco说，然后脸红了。

其他人又笑了。

"我来！你最喜欢比比多味豆口味是什么？"Draco问，快速换了话题。他瞥上去，对着Harry笑了一下，他马上欣然回复了。 

0000

一小时后，他们都没有话题可说了。

"呣…有了！"Blaise说，"你干过的最棒的女生！Goyle？"

"我约会过一段时间那个Durmstrang女生。"Goyle小声说。

"你是说那个假小子？"

"你必须要知道，Carmen是相当柔韧的。"

"我是跟Pansy。"Draco说，对她笑着。

"一样。"Blaise说。

"我是跟Lavender Brown。"Pansy笑着说。

安静。

Harry抖了一下。"GinnyWeasley，但说回来她是我唯一睡过的女生。"

"什么，带着你的名气和好看的脸？我很惊喜你还没跟半个学校的人睡过！"Pansy称赞。

"有点儿难。"Harry说，"我是说，我一直关注着Voldemort！"

"借口！"Draco笑了。

"哦，你去年也一直相当关注voldermort！"Harry辩解，"好吧，下一个。为什么你们决定转换阵营的？不再为黑暗方战斗？"

Harry注意到他们的脸都变白了，向下盯着他们的手。

"Harry。"Blaise叹了口气，"这不是那么轻易就能说的。"

"我们是朋友，不是吗？我是说，我跟你睡过，然后你甚至都不能告诉我为什么你们为这一边而战！"Harry说，开始愤怒。他不想让Hermione变得正确。

"我只是不同意他们。"Blaise咕哝着。

"我们

认同我们全部他妈的家族！"Draco冷笑，"我是一个食死徒的孩子，我们都是！我们都见过战争，Potter。我们都看见过我们的父母，我们都听到过他们，戏弄杀害向我们一样的孩子们！我们也许是Slytherin，但我们不是杀手！"

"很抱歉。"Harry静静地说，"我以为仅仅是因为长袍和你的乐队T恤不搭什么的。"他温顺的开着玩笑。

其他人都扯出了小小的微笑。

"来吧，"Blaise说，想要听起来开心点儿，"开始练习吧。" 

0000

三个小时没停过的音乐训练后，Harry和其他人都决定收工了。Draco，Blaise和Goyle立刻冲回了他们的公共休息室，Harry

"那是真的么，你说你只跟那个小Weasley发生过关系？"Pansy问，摆弄着她的魔杖。

"没错。"Harry紧张的说。他很确定Pansy的裙子一分钟前还没这么短。

突然，他的头开始眩晕，然后疼痛蔓延全身，他失去了意识。 

0000

Harry伴着要裂开一般的头疼醒过来。他试着把自己更深的埋进毯子了。深深吸入一口薄荷糖一样令人安慰的气味。等等。他的床从不会有薄荷糖的味道！他迅速坐起来；发现自己被环绕在厚重的绿色床帏中。就像Slytherin的床铺一样。

"哦，妈的，别再来一次了！"他嘀咕着。他迅速转过身，摇着旁边的那团被子，"醒醒，Blaise！醒醒！"

那团东西动了动，"我觉得我应该骂你因为你不记得了。"一个带着浓重睡意的声音响起。

"哦，上帝！"Harry喊出来。

Pansy笑了。 

0000

（原作者语：Pansy用过的帮助Harry看到记忆的咒语是来自拉丁单词Ebrius，喝醉和记忆的意思，我的拉丁文老师会为我骄傲的。）


	4. 少女的小秘密

**Chapter 4. girly secrets****  
****第四章 少女的小秘密**

"我无法相信这个！"Harry说，支撑起自己的头。

"冷静点儿，Potter。要知道你可真是个风流的种马。"

"怎么会这样！"Harry问，相当震惊，"我打赌我什么都没喝！"

"恰好相反。还记得我给你的水吗？我不小心在里面放了点什么，能在我挥舞魔杖后发挥作用的。没理由只让Blaise一个人享受所有的乐趣！"

"他妈的见鬼，Pansy！我可不是什么情趣娃娃！你干的好事儿基本上就是强奸！"

"哈，但是你享受它，不是吗，Potter！"

"我不记得了。"Harry勉强说。

"你看起来记不住太多事儿，Potter。"

"好吧，要是你没给我下药的话！"

"看着点儿！我给你回放一下。"Pansy生气的说，"这又不像是我在你睡觉的时候对你做了什么！"她念出了之前的晚上念得那个咒语。

幻想又来到Harry脑中。Pansy和他自己的黑头发，随意丢弃的衣服，急切的手和潮湿的吻。他意识中的欢愉就好像他跟Blaise度过的一晚一样，但是也像Ginny一样，Harry没感到满足。他需要更多。

"你比我想的好得多，Harry。"Pansy说，从枕头下抽出一支烟。

_我应该感到罪恶的！_Harry的意识在向他尖叫。_我应该心烦！我应该愤怒！在过去的__48__小时内我跟两个人睡过了，并且没打算跟他们中的任何一个发展下去！_

"冷静点儿！"Pansy笑了，仿佛读到了他的思维一样，"你是救世主，你应该被允许偶尔鬼混一下！"

Harry皱了一会儿眉，然后轻轻地笑了。他笑着给了Pansy脸颊上的一个吻。

"没错！"他说，"我应该放松一下。我16岁，我玩儿乐队，我还穿过皮子！四处乱搞不是什么大问题！"

"精确！"Pansy说，眼中跳跃着戏谑。"尽管你乱搞的次数远比你玩儿乐队或者穿皮裤的次数多。"

"闭嘴，Parkinson！"Harry温和地说，"这儿的浴室在哪儿，说回来？"

"出门左转，但是安静点儿。我不想你吵醒我的室友。"

Harry拉开了床帏。他差点儿就被吓的叫出来了；Blaise，Draco和Goyle穿着睡衣坐在那儿看着床。

"他妈的！你们怎么在那儿？这儿是女生宿舍！"Harry笑着说。

Draco抬起一根眉毛，"Potter，你真的觉得这就是你准备说的吗？上帝啊，你全裸着，不是吗？"

Blaise继续笑着，"我应该感到被侮辱了吗，Harry？当我说让你去追逐女人的下面的时候，我不知道你这么当真。"

Harry讽刺的笑笑，"我要去冲澡了。"他说，然后迅速跳下床完全赤裸着跑向门口去浴室了。

"我觉得我们带坏他了。"Draco说，看着Harry跑过房间。

"好吧，我们都知道男孩儿们需要放松一下。"Pansy指出，"更多的自信不会让他误入歧途。他需要在舞台上完全放开，如果对他来说优质的性爱可以让这个容易点儿的话，我觉得我们都应该给奇迹男孩儿一点儿帮助。"

"太恐怖了！"Goyle说。

"我要在淋浴中给他一个惊喜。"Draco咧开嘴说。

他离开后Pansy转过去看着安静的坐在空旷的女生宿舍地板上的Blaise和Goyle。

"我的室友们呢？"她挑起眉问。

Blaise笑了，"Draco发表了一通关于流行音乐是怎样腐蚀了你的大脑的演说，她们都散开了！" 

0000

Harry闭上眼睛隔绝开冒着热气的水流。当水滑落他的皮肤时他的肌肉放松下来，他听着持续的水流声。Harry洗干净后他摸索的抓起毛巾，擦干头发和身体，带上了眼镜。他把毛巾围在臀上就推开了门。

"真见鬼，Malfoy！当我打开什么的时候你总是在那儿吗？"

Draco脸上挂着一个假笑坐在凳子上，"如你所见，Potter。"

Harry讥讽的笑笑，从Gryffindor召唤来他的牙刷。

"我一点儿也不像Blaise和Pansy一样，在某些方面。"Draco安静的说。

"没错，我也一点儿都不像你们一样，所以？"Harry带着满嘴泡沫说。

"我永远不会骗任何人跟我睡觉的。"Draco说，眼睛从Harry身上瞥开，"我不会那样；我希望那个人是喜欢我的。"

"我并没有为Pansy或者Blaise生气，考虑到我们都喝醉了。我是说，当然，我很乐意可以跟别人享受正常的性爱，仅此一次。"

Draco笑了，"我觉得你很滑稽，Potter。只有Gryffindor才能像你一样把过去的这几天看的这么轻。如果我是你，我会踢飞Pansy和Blaise。在那个红头发女孩儿，黄鼠狼的小妹妹身上发生什么了？"

Harry畏缩了一下。他跳到了凳子上坐在Draco的旁边。"Ginny Weasley？我肯定那是最糟糕的一段恋情了。Ginny刚跟男朋友分手需要安慰。她希望她童年的英雄来拯救她。我的教父，呃，Sirius Black…"

"他是我的表叔。"Draco直截了当的说，"从他在古老的家族照片中的样子看来是个很好看的小伙子，他总能让我想起自己，总是在家族照片中一脸苦相。"

Harry微微的笑了。"恩，他刚好死了，我想要寻找点儿正常的东西，可以让我不去想Voldemort的东西，然后Ginny就在那儿，可爱的Ginny，正需要什么人去拯救她。然后我，不想要再拯救我生活中的任何人的我，"Harry说，然后叹口气，"接着我就跟Lupin学了吉他。Ginny生气了。我在她身上花的时间少了，然后我们分手了。我没那么在意；她不喜欢麻瓜音乐。她恨朋克。"

Draco假装的发出嘶嘶的声音，"她怎么能！"

"精确。"Harry笑着说。

Draco扫视了一圈房间，"我刚意识到我完全没有关于今天的日期或者现在时间的概念！"

Harry笑了，"星期天，大概十点。"

"哦，来吧，那么。我们去找找别人然后弄点儿早餐去。"

Harry跟Slytherin们度过了一个愉快的早晨，在冬日的仅剩的那一点阳光下在外面吃了早餐。下午的时候他回去跟Gryffindor们在一起，在公共休息室和Ron还有Hermione一起做作业度过了一段平静的时光，一切看起来都近乎正常了。尽管他们避免谈到Slytherin和像瘟疫一样的音乐，以及为什么Harry仍然有点儿瘸，还有他在过去的两天里都是谁在那儿的。所以基本上，他们都坚守在安全话题上，quidditch（尽管没有提到Slytherin队）和作业，无论怎样都是Hermione总谈到的。

"Harry，是Hedwig！"Hermione说，指着一扇它正轻轻敲着的窗户。

Harry从座位上跳起来，从他的雪枭那儿拿过信，"hello，女孩儿，"他咕咕的叫着，摸了摸她的头。"天快黑了，你最好去找点儿吃的吧。"然后她就飞走融入了夜色里。

"是Snape的信。"Harry告诉他的朋友们，微微发着呆。他停下来开始读信，然后皱皱眉。"大脑封闭术课程，现在。我不知道他为什么还纠结着这个话题，明显看起来这不管用。"

"Harry！"Hermione喊道。

"好吧，这是实话！" 

0000

在去Snape的地窖的路上Harry遇到了Blaise和Draco。就是字面上的意思。

"Potter，你这个懒货！看清楚你往哪儿走！"

"对不起。"Harry咕哝着，试图站起身，他把手伸给那两个男孩儿让他们帮他站起来。

"你去哪儿这么急？"Blaise问，抚平他的裤子。

"啊啊，魔药补习。"Harry无力的说。Harry一直等了五分钟直到Draco和Blaise停止大笑。

"我们要跟你一起去！"Draco嘶嘶的说，"如果我们错过了这个真是太糟了。我去年发现的时候就觉得这是个娱乐！Snape一定像条狗一样的使唤你。"

"我真的不觉得这是个好主意。"Harry说，试图改变他们的想法。

"你只是不想让我们看到你气冲冲的样子。"Draco笑了。

"很好！"Harry生气的说，"那就让Snape来对付你们吧！" 

0000

"Malfoy！Zabini！你们俩在这儿干什么？"

"他们跟我来的，先生！"Harry说。

"为什么？"Snape冲那两个男孩儿吼着。

"先生，我们想要看看Potter在补习魔药上究竟能坚持到什么程度！要是只有他得到这个乐趣就太不公平了！"

Snape粗重的呼吸着。

"毕竟我也许会用到你们。"他最后说，"要知道，男孩儿们，Potter来这儿不是补习魔药的。他一直在这里接受大脑封闭术的训练，尽管看上去他觉得这个没必要练习。也许他受点儿刺激去封锁大脑的话他会练得更努力。"

"您这是什么意思？"Draco粗俗的问。

Snape冲着Harry举起魔杖，嘴角咧成一个丑陋的弧度。

"_Autolegilimens_！"他喊道。

突然，Harry童年的影像都闪现到了他的眼前，他能感受到它们也正闪现在Snape、Draco和Blaise的面前。_五岁的__Harry__在壁橱里哭鼻子，希望他的父母在那儿…他，__Ron__和__Hermione__在下棋…厄里斯魔镜里他父母的脸…_

Harry坐在冰冷的石头地板上。他的脸因愤怒而变红，指甲也嵌进了手掌里。Draco和Blaise脸色苍白，他们的眼睛瞪得大大的。Snape的嘴仍旧保持着一个丑陋的扭曲的假笑。

"好吧，Potter，你看上去更糟了。我们再试一次。"

"拜托，先生，那是必须的吗？"Draco问，十分沉静的声音。

"_Autolegilimens_！"

"_杀了多余的！"一个冰冷的声音说，一秒过后__Cedric__落到了地上…数着__Cho chang__睫毛上的泪珠在她靠的更近的时候…看着__Ron__和__Hermione__进行一次完美的会面…__Blaise Zabini__的嘴唇温柔的印上他的当他们坐在__Slytherin__的宿舍床上的时候…_

他再次跪在地上，面对着地板。Snape什么都没说…目前没有。

"Zabini！"他最终吼道。他移到Blaise面前好像要攻击他一样。Blaise，已经很红了，慢慢向后退着。

"你真是有辱巫师的名号！家族的耻辱！你这个讨人厌的东-"

"离他远点儿！"Harry喊着，拌了一下然后走向Snape。

Snape迅速的转向Harry，"你也一样，不是吗？那些麻瓜把你变得古怪，不是吗？我一直觉得你是个怪物，就像你那一无是处的爸妈，我打赌他也是跟你一样的怪物，他不是-"

Harry叫喊着把拳头砸向Snape。

"_Autolegilimens_！"Snape在Harry够到他之前喊道。

_Sirius__下落者，帷幕打开就像一张吞噬一切的大嘴，然后他死了…当__Voldemort__杀她的时候他母亲的尖叫声…_

"不！"有人喊着。

Harry又跪在了地上。他抬头看，看到Draco是叫喊的那个人。他的魔杖指着Snape的胸膛。他站在Snape和Harry中间。

"你这个恐怖的小人！"他骂着。

Blaise冲到他们的后面，跪在了Harry的旁边，他的手轻柔的碰触着他的胳膊。Draco一边仍对着Snape举着魔杖一边慢慢走向Harry。

"滚出去！"他朝Snape喊，"在我把你咒到地狱去之前从这儿滚出去！别以为我不敢！"

Snape往地板上吐了口吐沫，"你是谁能命令我从我自己的教师中滚出去！"

"Draco fucking Malfoy！"Draco叫喊着，他的英语口音比平时更重，"滚出我的视线，现在！"【F：大写+中间名攻击，少爷GJ！护妻哦~护妻】

Severus皱紧眉头，他警觉的盯着Draco的魔杖，"你不敢的！我认识你父亲，男孩儿，他会听说这个的！"

"去他妈的滚蛋！"Draco高声叫骂。

"我会把这个通知给校长的，Malfoy先生，你一定会被开除的！"

"试试看我他妈的敢不敢！"Draco又喊道。

Snape把他丑陋的下巴扬到空中，大步离开了教室。

Draco立马显出疲态，他跪在了Blaise和Harry身边。

"你们俩还好吗？"他用温柔的声音问着。

他们也都疲倦的点点头。

"来吧，我们去找点儿黄油啤酒之类的，"Blaise咕哝着，帮助Harry站起来。他们离开了冰冷的魔药教室。

"Harry，如果我以前就知道，如果我以前就知道哪怕一半儿…我永远不会…我从没有想到过…想到过会如此…"

"没什么。"Harry说，简略的摸了摸Draco的胳膊，"我原谅你。"

Draco长出一口气，体贴的笑了。 

0000

Pansy很惊讶的发现她的男伴儿们相当安静的围在Slytherin的一丛绿火焰旁边。Goyle看上去还正常，大口咀嚼着魔法棉花糖。Harry眼睛遮遮掩掩的就像在想起什么极度阴暗的会议一样。Blaise把他的棉花糖缩成一根粘糊糊的糖棒，而Draco则每五分钟哆嗦一下就好像他整个的身体都在抽痛一样。

"你们几个猪头今天怎么了？"Pansy问，抽了一口烟。

"Snape。"三个男孩儿同时咒骂。

"他是个嗜血的火鸡。"Blaise说，猛的咬上了他的棉花糖，"一个嗜血的讨厌同性恋的火鸡。"

"火鸡是什么？"Harry问，从火焰上抬起头。

"一种觉得他们自己的痛苦强过任何人的人。一种总是有变得更坏的可能性的人，一种从不在乎别人感受的人；一种人性摄魂怪。一种喜欢伤害别人以此来获得他们畸形的振奋的人。"

Harry点点头又看回火焰处。

"Snape是个贱货。"Pansy说，从鼻子里喷出烟来，"但是那不代表他能够毁掉我们周日的夜晚。"

"拜托！别再有酒精了！"Harry喊道。

"我有好玩儿的主意了。"

"我的耳朵在欺骗我！"Draco假装恐怖的说。

Pansy笑了。 

0000

五分钟过后，Pansy让他们都换上了睡衣，每人都拿着一杯热巧克力还有一碗冰激凌。【F：这样吃不会坏肚子吗？】

"这就是你所谓的好玩儿？"Goyle问。

"除了跟奇迹男孩儿一起鬼混，没错。"Pansy回给他以一个假笑。

Harry脸红了。

"我们说说少女的小秘密！"Pansy说，靠了过来。【F：题目出现：girly secrets。Loli闺房八卦吧XDD】

"我们没有少女的小秘密。"Draco说，他的睡衣布满了小心心，"我们是男孩儿！"

"很好，那我们来玩儿真心话大冒险。"

"不。"

"很好，大冒险。"

"Pansy，我们不想跟你玩儿这些幼稚的游戏仅仅为了拯救你那扭曲的童年！"

"求你了！"

"不！"

"你觉得我们下次演出的时候唱什么歌好呢？"Blaise问，打断了Pansy和Draco的争执。

"Nirvana！Nirvana！"Draco拍着手叫道。

"我想到一首超酷的歌！"Harry笑着说，"不是个很有名的乐队。他们来自新西兰。但是不管怎样他们的音乐超棒！"

"什么样的歌？"Goyle问。

"是这个家伙的观点。他在Verona遇到了这个女孩儿，刚好符合你告诉Rosetta夫人的谎话关于你从哪儿来。"

"听着不错。唱的是谁？"Blaise问。

"啊…没谁。"Harry说，抓抓脑后。

"你需要把它唱给某个人。这样歌曲才能有感情。"

"好吧，恩，我可以唱给呣…我不知道。"

"Harry！"

"好吧，我没有女朋友或者对谁有迷恋能让我唱给她的。不管怎样我不觉得我必须把它献给什么人！"Harry生气的说。

"这首歌里的她是什么样的，那个女孩儿？"

"呣，漂亮，还有呣，她喜欢听朋克摇滚，她还穿着黑色的连衣裙。"Harry提心吊胆的说。

Blaise的呼吸变重了。他的眼睛迅速掠过公共休息室，看到正在做作业的一年级，然后是Goyle，他正顿在那儿摇着头。接着是Pansy和Draco。他打量一般的在他们两个之间看着。

"我选Draco！"

除了话题中的男孩儿每个人都笑了。

"我不漂亮，我是极度的英俊！"Draco辩解。

大家笑的更开怀了。

Harry摇摇头，"你是说我要唱给Malfoy？"

"对。"Blaise尖声说，"仅仅是把所有的消极的狂暴的学院男生的怒气撒进一首充满欲望的歌里。这能创造奇迹的，我打赌。"

"但是Draco是个男孩儿。"Goyle合理的解释。

"对，但他很适合这首歌，他很漂亮，（Draco小声的嘀咕着，"极度英俊。"）他喜欢听朋克摇滚，而且他还有最棒的连衣裙。"

"什么！"Harry大叫，"你有连衣裙！"

Draco很优雅的害羞脸红了。

"别告诉我你相信只有女人可以穿裙子这种陈词滥调！"

"你有裙子！"Harry高声笑道。

"你真应该看看去年他穿了一条亮黄色的裙子去参加一个食死徒聚会的那次。Lucius，我敢打赌，中间都把土豆泥从鼻子里喷到桌子下面了。"【F：我也要看！】

"你能怪他吗？Draco看上去就像个从Hufflepuff游荡过去的老蜜蜂一样！"

"嘿，那很好看的！"Draco咕哝，"我是说，又不像Blaise光着屁股骑在马上被发现的那次，或者是Goyle被抓到在俱乐部卫生间里手淫那次一样。"

每个人都笑了。

"还有Pansy告诉Draco的妈妈她觉得她有点儿关于父母的问题的那次？"

"没人能不涉及到那些问题就可以避免感情上的迟钝的！"Pansy生气的说，"我是说，她不喜欢说'cheesecake'这个词！cheesecake怎么了？"【F：cheesecake，（1）奶酪蛋糕 （2）S曲线的半裸女人】

"不对，最有趣的是有一次Draco加入了马球队！"Blaise说，紧握住他的肚子，"他玩儿马球！"他喷喷鼻息，"他还穿了马球短裤！"

每个人都安静了一下，然后就突然爆出大笑。因为每件事儿都变好了，而穿着马球短裤的Draco则足够滑稽。所以Harry跟他的新朋友一起度过了剩余的夜晚，期望着Hermione和Ron没在等他，还有周一的早上永远不会到来。 


	5. 戏剧性的登场

**Chapter 5. dramatic entrance****  
****第五章 戏剧性的登场**

Harry的下一周过得相当的快。他们一有空闲的时候乐队就会训练，有时候也会做做作业玩玩quidditch。Harry由于一直努力找时间跟Gryffindor们在一起而感到十分疲倦。他爱Ron和Hermione，但是他就是他妈的太忙了。如果他们喜欢这些Slytherin的话就会变得容易点儿…于是Harry就这样想到一个办法，而那反过来造成了现在这种局面。

"Harry，你确定他们要我过来一起坐吗？"Blaise在周五早晨Harry把他领向Gryffindor餐桌的时候问到。

"对啊。"Harry撒了个谎，"Ron和Hermione同意了；是时候让我们大家成为朋友了。"

Blaise不确定的看着Harry，"那么，其他人为什么没来？"

Harry知道直接把Malfoy和Pansy带来不会有什么好结果。他回避了Blaise的问题然后迅速坐在了Ron和Hermione的对面。

"嘿，伙计们。"他说，推着Blaise，"这是我的朋友Blaise。我觉得让他跟我们一起吃早餐会很棒。"

Blaise瞪着Harry，然后坐了下来冲着那一对儿正忙着目瞪口呆的人笑了笑。

"很高兴见到你们！"他说。

Hermione和Ron只顾着干瞪眼。

Harry咳嗽了一声，"Blaise读过_Hogwarts__：一段校史_，对吗，Blaise？"

"没错。"Blaise说，往吐司上抹了点儿黄油，"这太可怕了，人们对于我们伟大的学校知道的这么少！"

"真的？"Hermione平静的问。

Blaise点点头然后在只有Harry能看到的地方假笑了一下。"我是说，这么多的人甚至都不知道Hogwarts有一支小小的家养小精灵队伍，无偿的在厨房中为我们工作为我们打扫！"

Harry压下一个笑容。

"我希望能有个什么组织可以为小精灵们的权利着想一下。我一定会第一个加入的！"Blaise坚定地说。

Harry差点儿尿了裤子。

"哦，现在就有！"Hermione喊道。

她拿出来随身携带的S.P.E.W.记事本，还有一盒徽章。她迅速的开始了她那关于S.P.E.W.目标的长篇大论。Harry没在听，他之前已经听过上万次了，但是Blaise看上去全神贯注的在听。当Hermione结束的时候，Blaise告诉她这个想法实在是令人难以置信，他从包里拿出几块银西可买了一个徽章。不像Ron和Harry，他直接别上那个亮蓝色的徽章，然后露出一个最大限度的微笑，平时只有在他求爱的时候才能见到的那种。

Ron则满面通红，尽管Harry觉得这不是什么好的红色。

"Ron参加了quidditch球队。"Harry意有所指的对Blaise说。

"当然了！去年年底的时候我看过他那场不可思议的比赛！"Blaise大声说，尝试把他的微笑转向Ron。

"我能问问你在第一次救球的时候是怎么想的么？我是说，那真是棒死了！就好像你_是_鬼飞球一样。我敢说，整场比赛我都无法从你身上移开视线！"Blaise向前靠了靠，"我希望你能给我们Slytherin的守门员一点建议，他简直是不可救药！"

Ron把手插进头发里。

"那没什么其实，"他低声说，脸又红了。

Blaise也再次笑了。

"没什么！那是个神作！真希望我也能像你一样打quidditch！但是我天生没有飞行的平衡感，真是奇怪！"

"我很确定你没那么坏。"Ron亲切的说，"如果你需要的话我可以给你点儿建议。"

"那真太棒了，Ron！"

Harry几乎要欢欣雀跃了。他就知道这是个好主意。他们也许会疯狂的爱上Blaise的，但是这仅仅是一个好主意而已。

"我发誓他们都要为了我而跳上桌子撒泼打架了！"

"有趣。"Draco说。

"那就好像是一场糟糕头毛的战争一样！Granger就像这样'Blaise，来帮帮我的呕吐吧！'，接着Weasley是'我们带着扫帚去玩儿吧！'，而Harry则是'Blaise，我们有乐队训练！'，我只能说'哇哦，我有奴才了！'，结果他们都这样'什么？'，我就直接用我完美的意大利俊脸催眠他们了，后来…"

"后半部分是他瞎编的！"Harry从塔那边喊着过来了。

为了初冬的到来天气变得暖和了一点，他们决定去占星塔进行乐队排练。尽管Goyle因Pansy和Terry Boot在角落里缠绵而发狂，而Draco则装成了一个十足的自私的混球。

"那不是很酷吗，Draco？"Blaise开心的说，"我把黄金三角的全体成员都变成了我的婊子！"

Harry不赞同的发出'哼哼'的声音，继续拨弄着他的吉他。

"哦，对，完美，但是别以为我会让这些怪胎中的任何一个进入我的乐队。"Draco慢吞吞的说。

Harry迅速的瞥过去一眼，眼里都是伤害，然后他马上又向下看着他的吉他了。

"Harry是我们的朋友，Draco！"Blaise生气的低声说。

"Harry是个Gryffindor，Blaise！把-Slytherin们-烧死，逮住-Slytherin处子-再把-他们-献给-Godric的 Gryffindor！【F：无语，大家自行摄取原文== Burn-Slytherins-on-sticks, capture-virgin-Slytherins-and-sacrafice-them-to-Godric Gryffindor】"

"Draco，你出了什么问题？你应该比别人更好的知道的，现实世界中不同的学院为我们套上的枷锁对我们来说一文不值！在这里，Draco，Harry是我们的朋友，而你对他的朋友们做出的评论太离谱了！"

Draco看上去有点儿羞耻但仍然高傲。他耸耸肩走向Harry。他盘腿坐下压低声音跟他说着什么。Harry脸红了，而Blaise很好奇他们谈的是什么。 

0000

"很抱歉对你的朋友无礼，Potter。你知道，每个月的那个时候，什么的。"

Harry抬起一根眉毛。

"哦，你知道的，我没法对你撒谎，Potter！你太美了！"Draco从鼻子里重重的呼着气，"这不是一个关于无礼的借口或者什么的，但是我今天收到了一封我母亲的来信，那真让我感到恶心。"

"跟你母亲处的不好？"Harry问。

"我母亲总是有点儿精神错乱。'鬼迷心窍'，用Pansy的话说。母亲的来信总是那么的…恐怖。"

"那你还好吗？"Harry问，很关心的。

"哦，还好，就是有点儿暴躁。我说，到底是谁的主意要来这儿排练的，真是疯了。我可定马上就要下雪了。"

"是你的主意，Draco。"Blaise边说边偷偷逃开。

小小的白色雪花落在他如夜色一般漆黑的头发上。Draco哆嗦了一下，又紧了紧裹在他修长身体上的袍子。他故意忽略了Blaise的最后一句话。

"来吧，Goyle，我们要进里面了。"

Goyle最后瞥了一眼Pansy和Terry，他们似乎还没意识到下雪了，然后收拾了他的鼓跟着其他被雪微微覆盖的男孩儿们一起离开了。

"我们要去哪儿？"Blaise在占星塔楼梯的地方转过来问。

"为什么她还没跟我睡过？"Goyle突然地问。

"好吧，随机变换话题。"Blaise说。

"我假设你说的是Pansy？"Draco问。

"没错，我喜欢她好多年了。"

"我真抱歉，如果我之前知道…"Harry红着脸开口说。

"别担心这个。"Goyle咕哝着，"不管怎样我已经习惯了她到处跟其他人乱搞了，而且那次你也无能为力。"

"我还是感觉毛骨悚然。"Harry叹口气。

"同感。我上周四又跟她睡了。"

"Blaise！你这淫魔，那才是昨天！"

Blaise露出一个假笑，"因为我很无聊。"

"那你应该去看看书什么的，就像正常人一样！"Draco说。

"好吧，Blaise。如果我是你，我也会干同样的事儿的。"Goyle无精打采的说。

"你还可以去喝酒或者嗑药。"Harry耸耸肩说，"我发现每次这些发生时你都会以跟别人上床作为结尾，而50%是跟Pansy。"

"不，另外50%是跟Blaise，我可不想这样！"

"嘿！"Blaise大声说，"我应该告诉你我已经诱惑了全体黄金三角了。"

"别又说这个了。"Draco叹气。

"我可不同意这个说法，Blaise。我就没感觉被你诱惑到。"Harry说。

"真的？"Blaise说，舔舔他的双唇，"你上周末就这样做了。"

"恶！拜托别再谈论Blaise的性生活了！"Goyle请求道。

"你只是感到不舒服因为你没参与进来！"Blaise猛的说，"还有我没跟Weasley或者Granger上床…"Blaise稍微停顿了一下，接着恶质的笑了笑，"…目前为止。"他补充。

"恶！"其他所有人都喊了出来。

"我们找他们去，Harry！"Blaise说，拉扯着Harry的胳膊，"我们可以去下棋什么的！来吧，Harry！我们要给Goyle和Draco看看他们有多喜欢我！"

Harry看着Goyle和Draco，"你们想一起来见见我的朋友们吗？我是说，你们不是必须去，我也没法保证他们态度良好。"

Draco耸耸肩，"我过去就够粗鲁了。"他又耸耸肩，"尽管他们也没友好到那儿去。"

"看见了吧！新的一年，新的开始，新的篇章！"Blaise笑着说。

"我没什么介意的。我一直想看看Gryffindor公共休息室是什么样的。Draco跟我们说第一年的时候那里面有用Slytherin的遗骨做的桌子。"【F：少爷，不要说得这么恐怖嘛，这分明是GG对SS爱的表现啊~虽然你不在了生活中也要处处留有你的影子才行…】

Harry被噎的说不出话来。

"你们真的意识到我们过去五分钟内一直在谈论的是要去哪儿的问题？"Draco说，迅速转开了话题。

"去Gryffindor！"Blaise喊。

Draco和Goyle瞪着他。

而Harry则笑了。 

0000

"现在，试着别弄成戏剧性的登场【F：题目出现~ dramatic entrance】。"Harry请求道，"Gryffindor们要花一点儿时间来适应你们的存在。"

"Harry！你说谁是戏剧性？"Blaise高声说，"我们Slytherin讨厌引人注意，我们讨厌聚光灯！我们可是十分低调的！"

"真希望我穿了我的大黄蜂连衣裙。"Draco一边说一边搓着手掌。

"拜托，只是…正常一点。"

Draco露出一个假笑。

Harry对胖妇人说了密语，她正警惕的盯着那几个Slytherin。门开了他迅速走了进去，谢天谢地公共休息室相当的空旷。他冲Hermione和Ron挥挥手，然后Draco和Blaise就走了进来。

房间一下子静了下来，他们停在了当地。Draco假装紧张的笑笑，睫毛忽闪忽闪的。他咬着嘴唇把一只手放在他苗条的臀部上。Blaise咧大嘴笑着，用手拨拨他浓黑的头发。Harry脸红了，拼命试图不要盯着看；Draco穿着黑色的紧身皮裤。他用手扇扇风，然后就把他绿色的套头衫扯过头顶。几寸苍白的、细滑的、奶油色的肌肤露了出来，然后他把套头衫扔给了Harry。Blaise也脱了他的袍子，把手插进了口袋里。

Harry听到了几个五年级女孩儿的叹息和窃窃私语，"Zabini和Malfoy真是太性感了！"

Harry觉得他们就像那些为杂志拍照的湿漉漉的麻瓜男模。

Harry摇摇头然后走向他的朋友们。Blaise和Draco跟着他，扭着屁股而且还把手插进了头发里。Harry认为他们演得有点儿过有点儿蠢了。Goyle跌跌撞撞的跟在他们身后就像一只迷路的小狗。

"嘿，Ron，Hermione。"Harry坐下说。

Hermione和Ron什么都没说，他们只是盯着看。

"你好，Ronald。你好，Hermione。"Blaise说，坐在了Harry的旁边。他把一条腿搭在另一条上然后笑了笑。

Draco和Goyle也坐了下来。Draco看上去在为他小小的演出的结束而烦恼。

"你们认识Goyle和Malfoy。"Harry说。

"你好。"Goyle说，试图让声音听起来愉悦一点。

"跟往常一样的愉快。"Draco嘲讽的笑了笑。

Blaise打了他一下。

"你好。"Hermione咬着牙说。她瞪向Harry。

"啊，Hermione，Goyle对S.P.E.W.很感兴趣？"Blaise说，轻轻从身后推着Goyle。

"么错，听着很不错。"Goyle点点头。

Harry笑了。他从没为Slytherin们感到这么骄傲过。好吧，Blaise和Goyle，不管怎样。

Malfoy正在跟Ron进行着一场互瞪比赛。

Blaise，一旦他确定Hermione完全沉浸在S.P.E.W.目标的讨论中后，就转向了Ron开始跟他谈论他到底有多喜欢查德里火炮队。他朝Harry眨眨眼。

Harry瞪着Draco，但是Draco却漠不关心的看着他。

"我不知道你对我有什么样的期待，Potter。"他安静的说。

"我期待着你可能会尝试一下，Malfoy。"

"当我五岁的时候我期待着我的父亲会给我买一个纯金的飞马，但是有的事儿就是不会发生而已，Potter。世道就是这样。" 

0000

"他真是个婊子！"Harry生气的爆发着。

当两个男孩儿坐在那棵大橡树下消磨时光的时候，最后一片秋叶还用尽全力的挂在树顶。落叶堆在两人周围，他们正漫不经心的拨弄着吉他，手指上还粘着带过来的太妃糖。

"我…呣…假设你是…恩…在谈论…咯吱…Draco。"Blaise说，他的嘴里还在嚼着太妃糖。

"当然！"Harry喊，"对我的朋友们友善点儿就这么难吗？"

"好吧，Harry，说实话，你怎么就觉得Draco应该要这么做呢？我是说，你甚至都没用他的名字叫过他。"

"什么，"Harry猛的说，然后换上了一把又高又重的声音"Draaaaaacco？"

"真的吗，你们两个，你们刚才一直在等我过来所以才那么喊的吗？"一个声音响起。

"哦…恩…嗨，Draco。"Blaise说。

Harry尴尬的说不出话来。

Draco靠在树上抱起胳膊。

"Pansy要开个特别会议，她希望我们全部出席。"他说，高高的挑起一根眉毛，"你们俩不是在玩儿什么扭曲的角色扮演游戏吧，有一个人可以假装成我的那种，对吗？"

"哈哈，真有趣，Draco。来，走吧。如果我们迟到了Pansy会打烂我的屁股的。"

几个男孩儿走回城堡的路上充斥着怪异的寂静。Harry，脸红得就像辣番茄一样，很艰难的试着去忽略Draco，他正假笑着，试图捕获他的眼睛。

"你好像很喜欢说我的名字，Potter。"在他们走在通往Hogwarts的石头台阶上的时候Draco说。

"闭嘴，Malfoy。"

Draco笑了，"我们的小Harry有点儿不好意思？"

"闭嘴！"

"哦，那不是很可爱吗，"Draco故意说。

"拜托你们能停止在走廊中间进行这么幼稚的对话吗？"Blaise生气的说，"'打烂我的屁股'这句话你们有那儿不理解的？"

"别太神经质，Blaise。"Draco酸酸的说。

"别这么的不要脸，Draco！"Blaise也酸溜溜的说。

"你们俩能不能别争了，请。"Harry说。

"这不关你的事儿，Potter！"

"闭嘴，Malfoy！"Blaise大声说，重点强调着Draco的姓氏。

"拜托，感觉就像是我的父母在车里争吵而我就在后面坐着一样。"Harry悲惨的说。

"你没有-"Draco开口说，但是Blaise打断了他。

"Draco！为什么你无时无刻都要表现得这么混球呢？"他怒了。

"拜托，请，不要骂人。"Harry叹息。

"如果我想骂他混球我就能骂他混球！"Blaise说。

"没错，Potter，而且如果我想叫他烂肉我就能叫他烂肉！"

"至少我不是烂土豆！"Blaise生气的喊出来。

"我也不是烂土豆！"Draco也怒了。

"就是这样。"Blaise还击。

"求你们了！没人是什么东西！"

"该死的见鬼，Potter！你就像个左翼的和平派政治党。【F：左翼不是激进派来这么…】"

"我不在乎那个，没那么在乎。"Harry说。

然后Blaise笑了，"在Pansy打烂我的屁股之前赶快去吧。"

Harry皱着眉，"你在这整件交易里找到乐趣了，对吗？"Harry生气的问。

"相当的。"Blaise假笑。

"你们这些Slytherin真是怪胎！"Harry生气的说，"你也觉得有趣吗？"他问Draco。

"还行吧。没有Goyle生气的要把Blaise扔下占星塔的那次好。"

"我记得是你，"Harry说，对着Blaise，"曾经想要从占星塔上跳下去来着。"

"那是另一次。我以为我能飞，而且还决定要像猫头鹰一样生活来着。"

"不，我是说你试图要自杀的那次。"Harry安静的说，语调透露着关心。

"哦，那一次啊。"Blaise开心的说，"我忘了那次了。"

"到底有几次你想跳下占星塔的？"Harry震惊地问。

Blaise开始掰着手指数。

"七次。"他宣布。

"而且每一次他都忘了有阳台。"Draco插进来。

"我很好奇Pansy今天想说什么？"Blaise问，当他们靠近教室门口的时候换了话题。

"好吧，只有一个方法能知道！"Draco说，然后推开了门。

"Blaise Zabini，我要打烂你的屁股！你们迟到了十分钟！"

Blaise叹口气，讽刺的小声对Harry和Draco说，"多谢，我就说吧！"


	6. 坏点子

**Chapter 6. bad light  
****坏点子**

"ok，深呼吸，"Pansy说，"现在，Harry，倒！"

Harry Potter，正背对着乐队站在一张桌子上，摇摇头。

"好的，你能战胜恶魔但是却不敢从三尺的高度上倒在我们大张的胳膊中。"Draco慢吞吞的说。

"Pansy，话说回来为什么我们要玩儿这么愚蠢的信任游戏呢？"Harry哀鸣着，声音高了八度。

"为了建立乐队间的信任！现在_倒_！"

"我不喜欢下降的感觉！"

"Harry，你玩儿quidditch！如果你不下降怎么能回到地上的？"Blaise问，努力憋着笑。

"那是能控制的下降。"Harry又叫了一声。

"这个也是，Potter。"Draco生气的说，"只是倒下来，看在Merlin的面子上！"

Harry大大的吸了口气。他闭上眼睛，摸索着从桌子上倒了下来，等待着接触到地板的冲撞，但是这永远不会发生的。

他慢慢的睁开了紧闭的双眼。他看过去，看到四张脸向下看着他。Goyle和Blaise看起来很关心，但是Draco和Pansy看上去就像是马上要爆发出大笑一般。

"小女人的尖叫真的有必要吗？"Draco问。

"我没有尖叫。"Harry站起来说。

"你叫了！就好像一只盛怒的女妖！"

"这不好笑，Malfoy！"

"哦，没错，这不是我调戏你的时候的_Drraaacooo_，对吧？"

"你们俩能安静点儿吗！我们要开始角色扮演了！"

Draco轻蔑的哼了一声。

"哦！我要当法兰西小女佣！"Blaise喊着，在空气中挥着手。

"不是那种角色扮演，蠢货！"Pansy生气的说，"我们打算练一练等你出名以后疯狂的粉丝来要签名的场景！"

"啊，Pansy？"Harry微妙的问，"我还可能比我现在变得更有名吗？"

"别戳我们的痛处，为什么不！"Pansy说，"来吧，Blaise和我先来。Blaise，你当粉丝。"

Pansy和Blaise站在Goyle，Draco和Harry的前面，，他们都找地方坐下了。Blaise笑了笑走向了Pansy。

"嫩好，我是法拉西小女佣，能给我乃的签名还有打一顿屁股吗？" 【'Ello, I am a Frrrench maid, can I 'ave your autogrrraph and a spank'】

"Blaise！我说了没有法兰西小女佣！"Pansy喊。

其他人都不怀好意的笑着。

"求你了，Pansy！我想当个女佣！"

"不，Blaise，你就是个疯狂的粉丝而已！"

他们又试了一下。Blaise走向Pansy。

"你好，教授，我是个淘气【下流】的学生！"【F：双关，naughty，Blaise，让我说你什么好？捂脸】

Harry，Draco和Goyle笑的更大声了。

"Blaise，这不好笑！"Pansy跺着脚坐了下来，"Goyle和Harry去试试。"

"求你了Pansy，再来一个！我还想当个吸血鬼来着！"

"没错，Pansy，让Blaise试试吧。我不想玩儿角色扮演。"Goyle阴郁的说。

"很好，Harry和Draco，你们来！"

Harry和Draco看了看对方。

"我

会当你那些被爱冲昏头脑的粉丝的，Potter！"Draco喊。

"好的，我也不想当你的粉丝，Malfoy！"

"轮流来！"Pansy喊。

"哦，你好活下来的男孩儿！"Malfoy捏着嗓子喊道，"我爱你！我能为你怀baby吗，或者至少让我用我肮脏的手指头摸摸你那不羁的头发吗？"

每个人都笑了，就连Harry也是，"轮我了。"他呼哧呼哧的说。

"嘿，宝贝儿，"他说用一种十分低沉的低音说，"我想把你带回家然后狠狠地干你！"【F：请大家一起跟我默念：这篇真的是DH。。。真的是DH。。。】

Malfoy的眼睛瞪得就像茶碟一眼大，然后所有人都开始发笑了。 

0000

"嘿，Harry！"当他那一晚迟些时候走进寝室时，Ron和他的Gryffindor室友们喊着。Harry回应了问好，然后开始疲惫的穿回他的睡衣。

"嘿，Harry，Seamus偷了点儿黄油啤酒，我们准备熬夜来进行一场男孩儿的会谈！"Dean开心的说。

"好啊，听着不错。"Harry说，从Seamus那里拿过一个瓶子，"你们想干点儿什么？"

"我们玩儿真心话大冒险吧！"Neville说。

"Neville，四年级的时候我们就玩儿了！"Ron叹气。

"那好，我为我还活着感到很抱歉！"Neville哭了。

"哦，不！他又要开始自杀的尝试了。"Dean笑了。

"我打赌他要从占星塔上跳下去，但是没意识到那里有个阳台！"Harry笑了。当其他人都挑起眉毛看着他的时候，他停了下来。

"那-么…唔，为什么我们

玩儿有人问'有人对着lavender手淫吗'然后其他人回答是或否的游戏呢。"Harry建议。

"我有过！"Ron说。

"一样！"其他人都附和道。 

0000

游戏进行的相当好，知道Ron开始问一些关于隐私的问题。

"好吧，谁之前有过性经验？"

Harry吞咽了一下。他不知道这是不是一个好机会来向Ronald承认他已经破了他小妹妹的处。或者是他已经跟Slytherin们上过床了，有一次还是跟个男生。

"从没有过。"Neville沮丧的说，"我奶奶无法接受婚前性行为。"

"我也没有。"Ron说，脸红了。

"我有过！"Seamus开心的说。

其他人（除了Harry）都敬畏的看着Seamus，就像他是每个活着的16岁少年的幻想一样。Harry记起了Blaise曾说过的关于Seamus的有关于性交的评论，然后喷了一下鼻息。

"他的名字不是以'B'打头，对吧？"Harry讽刺的说，看着Seamus变得通红。

"那你呢，Harry？你还没回答。"Seamus说，试图转移对他的关注。

"好吧，Dean也没答。"

"呃，我大概是跟…别恨我，Ron，但是是Ginny。"Dean语无伦次地说。

"Dean!"Ron生气的说。

"什么！她跟我说我是她的第一个！"Harry忘我的喊。

"Harry！"

"哎呀。"

"我不敢相信你们都跟我妹妹睡过了！"

"好吧，没有太多次…"

"Dean！"

"我不敢相信她骗我！"Harry说。

"我不敢相信你没告诉我！"Ron说。

"我也不敢相信Seamus跟Blaise Zabini干过！"Harry傲慢地说。

"Seamus！"

"Harry！你怎么知道？"Seamus喊。

"在我们干过之后他跟我说的！"Harry激昂的声明，再一次忘我的泄露了另一个秘密，"哎呀。"

"Harry！"

"你也跟Blaise睡了，你这泼妇！"Seamus喊。

"好的，大家能冷静下来然后解释一下吗！"Ron最后喊出来，"Neville是个处子，我也是。Dean跟我妹妹睡过，Harry跟我妹妹睡过，Seamus跟Blaise睡过，Harry也是。好了，现在问题来了…"

"从好的方面来看没有纠缠在Ginny那里，不是吗？"Neville说。

"或者我。"Harry补充。

"所以你和Seamus是同性恋？"Dean问。

"呃，不确切是，我们只是都被一个意大利猪笼草吸引过而已，我得说。"Harry笑着说。

"你们两个没干过吧？"Ron痛苦地问，"不是在我的床上，对吧？"

"不，我们没有！"Seamus喊。

"你们怎么还不确切是同性恋？"Dean问。

"好吧，我跟女孩儿睡过的次数多过男孩儿的。"Harry立即说。

"等等，你不是只跟Ginny和Blaise睡过吗？"Ron问。

Harry脸红了，"还有Pansy Parkinson。"

沉寂充斥着寝室的每一个角落。

"你个幸运的杂种！"Dean喊。

"Harry，你是怎么了！这几天你没告诉我或者Hermione_任何事_！"Ron愤怒地说。

"拜托，冷静点儿，Ron…"

"不，我觉得我无法冷静，Harry！"Ron扯开他的床帏，把自己扔到了床上，合上床帏开始大声的打呼噜。

其他人都笑了，也把自己在床上安置好。Harry认为他不应该为了Ron不支持他而生气。我是说，他确实跟他的小妹妹睡了。

"Harry？"熄灯后Seamus低声说，"要知道，如果你想要调调情放荡一些什么的，我不介意…"

Harry抖了一下。他在黑暗中想象着Draco抬起一根眉毛的脸。他没回答Seamus，假装已经睡着了。


	7. 为你的陪伴而中毒 第一部分

**Chapter 7. intoxicated by your company, part1  
****第七章 为你的陪伴而中毒，第一部分**

"所以说，你不在乎。"

"差不多吧。"

"Harry！你怎么能不在乎！"Blaise生气的说，往嘴里填了一大勺麦片粥。

"如果他们想要表现的这么过分并且不跟我说话，随便。"

"Harry，这太可怕了！你需要过去跟他们谈谈；已经四天了！"

"不，我不去。"Harry说，苦涩地笑笑，"他们根本不在乎我，Blaise。他们不在乎生活或者爱或者任何事，他们只关心他们自己可怜的小命。"

"仍旧，我感觉很糟。他们都在议论我，尽管，他们甚至没提你破处的问题。"

Harry怒视Blaise。Blaise扭扭眉毛。

"你想在扫帚间后面再来一次吗？"

"Blaise！拜托！你们的小对话正在毁掉我的百吉饼！"Draco坐在Harry身边说。

Blaise嘲弄般的狼吞虎咽，"哦，你可怜的百吉饼啊！我正要把奶油干酪变坏呢，不是吗？"

"你知道规矩的，Blaise！"Draco生气的说，"不能讨论在扫帚间后面干Harry Potter直到午餐结束。"

"这规矩什么时候定的？"Harry取笑的问。

"从三年级开始。像是某种日常的笑话。"Blaise冷淡的说。

Harry一脸迷惑，就像在问'见鬼的是什么？'一样。

"所以为什么你不再坐在Gryffindor桌上呢，Potter？"Draco问。

"我又跟Hermione和Ron干了一架，而且Seamus Finnegan开始在桌子下面毛手毛脚的。"

"见鬼的爱尔兰人，不能管好自己的手。"

"或者他们的土豆。"Blaise张大眼睛补充道。

Harry皱皱眉，正想问问这是什么意思，但是Draco迎上他的目光邪恶的摇摇头。他对Harry笑笑，然后冲Blaise打了个手势，转着他的手指表示Blaise已经疯了。Harry必须要靠他的拳头来掩饰笑声了。Draco假笑着咬了一口手里的百吉饼。

"然后我说，'如果你也干了他们的话那就不是强奸！'，他又说，'离我远点儿，乡巴佬！'，我又说'First return my cousin！'…"【不懂==】

"尽管我很确定这个故事相当有意义，但如果我们现在不动身的话魔药课就要迟到了。"Draco看着一块银质怀表说。

"哦！我现在不喜欢魔药了，Snape就会欺负我们Slytherin！"

"欢迎来到我的生活。"Harry边嘲讽的说边从桌下抽出他的书包来。 

0000

Harry剩余的一天都在这种不同寻常的Slytherin的友谊的陪伴下，但是在占卜课上，那个没有任何一个乐队成员可以陪伴他的课上，Harry除了跟Seamus坐在一起就没有其他选择了。

"所以，Harry。"Seamus用喉音说，"现在既然我们已经远离那些疯狂的直的了，我想问问你要不要…"

"我不想。"Harry迅速地说，叠起双腿向外移了两个位置，"我…我的…呃…头儿不允许。"他说，然后畏缩了一下。跟Slytherin待了这么久后，他只是希望至少可以沾染一点儿他们的狡猾。明显没有。

"你的头儿？见鬼的Draco Malfoy，四年级的时候他也不让Blaise跟我去三强争霸赛的圣诞舞会！"

"我的头儿是Draco Malfoy？"

"你说的就是他，不是吗，Harry？"

"啊…是的，我们鬼混…在…嗯…贫民区…每个周末都…即使天气不好。"

"太酷了。"Seamus受，看上去有点失望，"我是说，我理解你选的的生活方式还有这一切。当个恶棍的婊子一定很有趣。"

Harry用鼻子重重的呼吸；他几乎要因这种娱乐而发抖了。

"没错，这就是生活…我就说！" 

0000

"Blaise！你怎么能告诉Seamus Finnegan你的头儿是Malfoy呢？"Harry在晚餐的时候喊出来。

"什么，现在我的头儿又是谁呢？"

Harry，刚走到Slytherin的桌旁，摇摇头然后坐在了乐队中间。Pansy一边吃面条一边把指甲涂成亮绿色，Goyle则带着充满爱意的敬仰看着她。Draco和Blaise都在吃牧羊人派。【F：是英国的传统食物，用羊肉馅和土豆泥做的。】

"我爱吃牧羊人派哦！"Blaise欢快的唱着。

"你真应该看看他，他真的相信你是我的头儿！"Harry瞪大眼睛对Draco说。

"恩，就像我之前说的，如果有人能做我们的头儿，那也是panse。她跟我们睡觉，安排我们互相睡觉，给我们买礼物还像马一样地抽烟。"

"马不抽烟。"Pansy嘲弄的说，然后点了一颗烟。

"怎么一直都没有教授发现过你在抽烟？"Draco问。

"魔法。"Pansy假笑的说，"还有无数的性诱惑。"

"我很抱歉打断你们愉快的谈话，"Dumbledore校长的声音回荡在学校的上空，"但是我很高兴且骄傲地宣布，我们的学校魔咒社团赢得了魔法世界最佳魔咒社团奖！"

就在这时，Blaise跳下椅子开始欢快的喊叫，"Yes！Yes！Yes！"他高声唱着。【F：我特想把这个翻成'耶！耶！耶！'==】

"我知道这是个振奋人心的消息，Zabini先生，但是太夸张就不好了。"Dumbledore说。

"你究竟在魔咒社团吗？"Harry小声说。

Blaise假笑着，"不，只是高兴，就这样。"

Harry笑了。

"就像我说的，为了奖励六年级和七年级，我决定明天下午和晚上允许同学们去Hogsmeade，我听说，从Rosmerta夫人那里，一只来自意大利的新乐队会有演出！继续享受你们的晚餐吧！"

Pansy哽住了。Blaise看上去就像是要跳起来奔去占星塔一样。

"他说的是我们，不是吗？"Goyle问，最先找回了声音，"来自意大利的乐队。我就知道这是个坏主意，在酒吧演出！"

"我们怎么办？"Harry嘀咕着，"每个人都会知道那就是我们！"

Draco用手穿过他金色的头发，"我觉得无论如何我们都应该表演。"他抱怨，"最坏能怎样？我们因为上周不经许可离开学校被留堂，Rosmerta因为给未成年人买酒被逮捕，还是Potter会在台上尿裤子。"

"我都不想跟你争，因为甚至是我自己都怀疑这很可能发生！"Harry说。

Draco笑了，"看，这不会干扰我们的演出的！我们还是准备离开这儿，一起去摇滚，以一个乐队的身份！"

"我们甚至都没有名字。"Blaise发牢骚说。

"我想到了，"Harry笑着说，"_Ostentatious_怎么样？"【F：卖弄的，招摇的，铺张的，我想翻成'炫耀者'…】

"谁，我吗？"Blaise说。

"很滑稽。"Harry嘲讽。

"恩，是个好名字，但只有Blaise，Draco和Pansy是_天生的炫耀者_【Ostentatious by Nature】"

"这个更好！"Draco说，"_天生的炫耀者_【Ostentatious by Nature】。"

"我喜欢！"Pansy说，"我马上去做乐队的T恤！还有准备服装。"她咧开嘴笑着，离开餐桌，以一种十分不Slytherin的方式离开了大厅。

"你觉得我们准备好表演你的音乐了吗，Draco？"Blaise问。

"还没有。"Draco叹气，"我觉得我们给巫师们演出还是可以的，但是如果我们想进军麻瓜世界，就必须拓展我们自己的音乐。"

"嗨！我叫Harry。我是天生的炫耀者乐队的。"

Draco笑了，"我打赌这是你体验过的有名的好处之一。"他开玩笑。

Harry笑了，"你也会喜欢的，不是吗，当我们都变得很有名，不管是麻瓜世界还是巫师世界都会崇拜我们？"

Draco笑了，"我会爱上它的。"

Harry也咧开嘴笑了。

"嘿，为什么我们不去占星塔假扮上帝朝他的子民吐口水呢？"Draco建议，最后咬了一口他的派。

Harry大声的笑了。"听着很不错哦。"

"你们两个小棉花糖要去哪儿啊？"Blaise疑惑的问。

"去朝人们吐口水。"Harry和Draco配合着说。

"我敢说！你们俩有时候就会像个六年级的一样！快走吧，去摆那些幼稚的臭架子，Goyle和我要去下棋了！"

Harry和Draco都不需要再次开口。他们都假笑着，跑出了大厅，一边哼着小调一边咯咯地笑着。

"我还要说！"Blaise喊，"太幼稚了！不管了，你想堵上我的糖果或者那个新陀螺吗？" 

0000

Harry在占星塔墙边向前弯下身子，注视着下面小院子里来来回回走动的人们。他笑了，又向前靠了靠，回过身招呼他的同伴。

"那么这就是Blaise尝试跳下去的地方？"

"是的。"Draco说，也倾身靠在墙边向下注视，他柔软的金色发丝在脸周围飞扬，"我想当惊讶他能真正完成。他是一个比他看上去更勇敢的slytherin。"

Harry笑了，看着Draco深灰色的眼睛扫视着地面，而他的绿色围巾在风中飞舞着。

"看，有人来了！"Harry说，只把他的视线从Draco雕塑一般的脸上移走了几秒。"我赌你打不中他们！"

Draco欢快的笑着。他吸了一口起，然后吐了口口水，一团黏糊糊的唾液像一滴泪水一样优雅的落在了下面的人的头上。下面的人慌张的抬头看时，他匆忙的从边上闪开，并且拉着Harry一起。

"我肯定他以为要开始下雨了！"Draco笑着说，他们靠墙坐了下来。Harry高兴地蜷腿坐下来。

"你整的谁？"

"Weasley。为了你，当然。"

Harry脸上换了一副轻蔑的表情。

"哦，拜托。"Draco嘲笑地说，"要是你知道那是他的话你也会这样做的！"

Harry咧嘴笑了。

"瞧，你不是个纯粹的gryffindor，Potter。我敢肯定你也有一点slytherin的天分在你体内，而我没在讨论Blaise！"

Harry开心的笑着轻轻地打了Draco一下，"你不知道你有多正确，Malfoy。"

"现在，你想去吐吐口水吗？"Draco问，"我觉得为了再整Weasley一次去冒点风险是值得的。"

Harry站起来，伸出手把Draco也拉了起来。

"你知道这让我想起了麻瓜电影_泰坦尼克_吗？你是怎么学会吐口水的，Malfoy？我以为有钱小孩儿不玩这些！"

"来自约克郡的有钱小孩儿就玩！"Malfoy笑着说，"而且我不觉得这有多像那部电影。你长得一点儿都不像Kate Winslet！"【F：Kate Winslet，泰坦尼克女主角】

"你怎么这么了解麻瓜文化？"Harry问，又靠回墙上。

一段长长的停顿后，Draco的眼睛扫视着外面的景色，看起来正在寻找他的下一个受害者。

"我父亲。"他最后说，"总是喜欢说，'亲近你的朋友，更要亲近你的敌人。'他觉得对我来说多学点麻瓜的东西还不错，所以上个暑假，他允许我去麻瓜伦敦度过一小段'假期'。我在麻瓜的咖啡厅和商店里花了很多时间，我也学到了很多，我知道了怎么使用那种叫做'因特网'的东西。我看他们的书，听他们的音乐，就在那时我意识到我无法成为一个食死徒。麻瓜跟我有很多相似之处，我不知道为什么我的父亲想要除去他们的世界。"

"不是所有的麻瓜都快乐的生活在伦敦，一边喝着卡布奇诺一边看着电影的。"Harry说。

"我知道。我也知道了他们的战争。所有的宗教冲突，还有他们引起的所有的痛苦。但是每个种族每件事都会那样；我不想帮忙给他们带去更多的痛苦而不是其他东西。"

"你变了很多。"Harry说，拍拍Draco的肩膀，"往好的方向，我相信。"

Draco大笑起来，又吐了口水。

"我正中一个恰好抬头的一年级Hufflepuff，就在他的脸中间！"他欣喜的大叫，又把Harry从边上拖开了。 

0000

Harry第二天早晨醒来时，类似魁地奇比赛来临之际的恐惧感突然袭来，填满了他的食道和胃。他翻下床迅速换好了衣服。

"我们有魔药作业吗，Harry？我忘了！"dean在公共休息室见到Harry的时候问。

"啊…啊…"Harry想要告诉他他们没有，但是他马上意识到他发不出声音。

"Harry，伙计，你还好吗？"Dean担忧的问。

"啊…我…呃…啊啊！"Harry发出嘶嘶的声音紧紧地抓住他的喉咙。有这么多天里他都能失声，偏偏就是今天。

"Harry！你嗓子哑了吗？你还好吗？"Dean担忧的问。

Harry点点头迅速坐下来，然后跳起脚冲出了休息室。他需要找到他的slytherin朋友们，马上。 

0000

Harry在厨房找到了闲逛的Goyle。当他看到Goyle的时候差点就如释重负的倒在他的怀抱里了。

"Harry，怎么了？"Goyle问，扶着Harry站起来，他刚刚跑了四层楼马上就要累倒了。

"啊…啊…"Harry开口说，想发出声音但是非常不幸的失败了。

"哦不！你嗓子没哑，对吗？在我们演出的这一天！"

Harry悲伤的点点头。他感到深深的负罪感。

"嘿，你们两个在这儿干嘛？"Blaise在他和Draco从走廊另一端走过来时说。"重大演出的日子！希望你们都准备好了！"

"Harry发不出声音了。"Goyle皱着眉说。

"什么！"Blaise大喊，"他妈的所有日子里的今天！"

"这不是她的错。"Goyle公平的说，"他也无能为力。我们只能让Draco唱了。"

"我不会唱的！"Draco说，抱起胳膊，"也许Pomfrey夫人能治好他。"

"这很可能是精神上的。"Blaise说，点点头，"他需要的也许是心理治疗。"

"或者一次大惊吓，就像打嗝的时候。"

"BOO！"Draco大声的喊。

Harry只是瞪着他。

"也许我们能灌醉他！"Blaise建议。

"或者把冰块倒进他的后背！"

Harry愤怒的板着脸看着他们。

Pansy Parkinson从拐弯处跑出来站在他们面前，气喘吁吁的。

"伙计们，大新闻！"她尖声说，"我刚收到Rosmerta的一封信。她说有个星探今晚会来看你们的演出！这对我们来说是个绝佳的机会！"

Harry靠着身后的石头墙偷偷摸摸的滑到了地板上。

Blaise奉承着说，"太棒了，Pansy，但是我们出了点小问题。Harry现在发不出声音。"

"BOO！"Pansy大喊。

"我已经试过了。"Draco和蔼的说，

"BOO BOO BOO！"Pansy又喊。

Harry只是继续盯着她，她停下来，"好吧，Draco来唱，除非Harry今天下午能找回声音。"

"烦死了！"Blaise生气的喊。 

0000

午餐的时候Harry还是没有找回他的声音，尽管乐队还没有放弃希望，而且他们似乎都拒绝接受这个事实，还像他能出声一样的对他。

"你下一节课是魔咒，对吗？"Pansy问。

Harry点点头。

"好吧，你下了魔咒课后，我们在slytherin男生寝室碰头准备。密语是'mass orgy'。我给你准备了最棒的行头。我们6点要开始，这样我们就要4点半从密道出发。这给我们留了30分钟的时间布置好还有用酒灌足我们的胃。"

Harry苦涩的笑笑。我能唱的希望渺茫，他生气地想。

"BOO！"Blaise大喊。

Harry瞪着他，就好像说"放弃吧"。

Blaise笑了，然后戏剧般的停了下来，"Harry！"他喊，"你肩膀上有个大蜘蛛！"

Harry粗暴的抱起胳膊并抬起一根眉毛。

Blaise羞怯的笑了。 

0000

魔咒课后，Harry偷偷地潜进slytherin男生寝室，他仍旧没有重获声音。他坐到正在他床上的Blaise的身边，怒视着Pansy正指导Goyle穿什么衣服。Draco，他已经穿好了，慵懒的躺在床上，他穿着紧紧的、有阴影的、祖母绿的龙皮裤，Harry很惊讶他还行动自如。他还穿了一件很长的上衣。Harry很难在那上面集中注意。作为一件上衣来说那个太长了。突然间他的下巴掉了下来。

Draco穿了一条裙子。

一条在皮裤外面的裙子。

Harry都没注意到Blaise在他面前脱了衣服套上他自己的紧身裤。

Goyle，穿着宽松的长裤和golfpunk的T恤【F：golfpunk，一个美国的运动品牌】，正紧张的在指尖下敲着节拍。Draco，看起来无忧无虑的，随便的翻着一本巫师周刊，看上去很无聊。Blaise，现在穿着紧身黑色长裤和一件哥特风的吸血鬼衬衣，看上去就想要尿裤子一样。Pansy正在梳理Blaise及肩的长发。她把它梳成一个小小的马尾然后向Harry招招手。

"脱衣服。"她尖锐的要求，

Harry摇头。

"现在，要不我会为你做的！"她怒视着。

Harry又摇头。他能感觉到Draco在他身后假笑。

Pansy突然过来粗暴的抓住他的皮带扣把他拉了过来。她迅速解开它无情的扒掉了他的学院长裤。Harry只穿着拳击短裤站在那里，完全知道Draco的眼睛早就不在他手里的杂志上了。

"这儿，把它们穿上。"Pansy吼他，把一条黑皮裤塞进他的手里。

Harry努力想穿上它，但是发现它们无法滑上他的大腿。他愤怒的瞪着；他已经受的皮包骨了！Harry想引起Pansy的注意，但是她已经转了过去正往Goyle的头发上打啫喱。

"需要帮助，亲爱的？"Draco咕噜咕噜地说，

Harry的眉毛在中间打了个结。他瞪着Draco，他已经靠的很近了。

"来，"Draco说，把Harry的手从裤子上移走，然后把他自己的放上去，"让我来。"他必须靠的更近一点才能控制那条裤子。Draco的呼吸落在Harry的脖子上暖暖的。

"准备好了吗？"Draco问。

Harry点点头。即使他能出声，他也不觉得他现在有说话的能力。

"3…2…1…现在！"Draco用力把裤子拉上Harry的大腿，直到它们到达尽头，他诱惑的看着Harry的髋骨。

"如果你不穿内裤的话会更容易的。"Draco说，放开Harry的裤子，"我就是这么干的。"

Harry禁不住转过去盯着Draco走回他的床。他的裙子看起来更像是一件长上衣，一件很紧很长的上衣恰好裹住了他的屁股。

Draco Malfoy比起Cho Chang有个更棒的身体。

Draco露骨的笑笑，他冲Harry眨眨眼，走回去重新慵懒的躺在床上。

"好了，Harry，脱上衣！"Pansy说，手里拿着一件T恤转过来。

Harry脸红了。他很确定的感觉到Draco的灰眼睛正扫视着他拉起的学院衬衣下露出的每一寸皮肤。Pansy递给他一件黑T恤，他快速穿好。他从肩膀向后看去，发现Draco赶紧移开了视线时他淫荡的笑了笑。

天生的炫耀者几个粗体血红色的字印在他的胸前。

为什么只有我的是乐队T恤，Harry用魔杖在空气中写下，亮红色的大字在空中闪了一下。我以为我是这里面最不炫耀的人，他又写。

Blaise从他正画眼线的镜子前转过来，"你看的不够认真！"他笑着说。他转回去俯下身子，Harry看到他的皮裤屁股的位置印着紫色的字，天生的炫耀者。

Goyle带着蓝色的护腕上面印着白色的乐队名字。Pansy笑着告诉Harry，她把它印在胸罩上了，然后又问他想不想看看。他拒绝了。

你的在哪儿，Harry用魔杖指着Draco，Blaise和Goyle已经开始在房间里玩tag【注1】了。Pansy正试着整理Harry的头发。Draco假笑着在床上翻了个身。他的裙子后背上面印着乐队的名字，亮绿色。他翻回来。

"我内裤上还有如果你想看，Potter。"

我以为你没穿内裤？Harry叹口气，开心地笑着。

"好吧，你最好过来看看，检查一下我说没说谎。"

Harry猛地摇头。

"嘿！"Pansy向他抗议，她还在整理他的头发。

"tag，到你了！"Blaise喊，拍了Harry一下。

"你们能冷静点儿吗，现在我们必须要走了！"Pansy生气的喊，最后翻了翻Harry的头发，她抓起她的包把他们赶出寝室就好像一个保护欲旺盛的母亲。 

0000

Rosmerta夫人很惊讶的看到乐队是从后面偷偷溜进来的。她还是没有认出来那些slytherin，Harry也确保他的刘海遮住了伤疤，并且他一直站在后排，他的眼睛一直死死盯着地板。

"我很高兴你们能来！"她在周五用过的临时舞台后面坦白的说。"Hogwarts为他们的六年级和七年级学生准备了一次特别的招待，所以我估计外面大概挤了70多人。"

"很好。"Draco咕哝着。

"好吧，你们最好在…5分钟内准备好。哦，你们现在起好名字了吗？"

"我们是'天生的炫耀者'。"Draco说，转成了他的意大利口音。

Rosmerta夫人笑着走到了前台。

"Harry，你真的需要找回你的声音了！"Blaise说，突然间变得焦虑起来，"我们要怎么办？"

"我要出去介绍你们了。真他妈的，我得喝一杯。"Pansy边说边用手穿过她的黑发，"赶快吓他一下，会管用的！"

Harry绝望的想要说话但是什么声音都没出来。

Goyle坐在架子鼓后面，看起来就好像他真的在期待Harry的声音在瞬间就能回来一一样。

"BOO！"Blaise挫败的大叫。

Harry仍旧不能说话。他发出一阵激怒的咕噜声。

"我们现在怎么办？"Blaise哀鸣。

"妈的，为什么你这见鬼的傻子总是反应过度？Pansy说了给他一个惊吓，那你就给他一个该死的惊吓！"Draco生气的嚷嚷。

"好了，我没看到你关于这个做任何事情！"Blaise喊，"我们30秒后就需要上台了！"

"真他妈的！"Draco大喊，"每件事都得我来！"

Draco迅速向Harry走近几步。他低下头缩短了与Harry嘴唇的短短的距离，然后狠狠地吻上了他的唇。他的一只手举上来扶住Harry的脖子，感受到Harry变快的脉搏。他很惊讶Harry没有推开他。恰好相反，他感觉到两只胳膊滑上他的臀部。他用一条卖弄的舌头轻柔的推开Harry唇瓣并探索着Harry的口腔，一阵战栗蹿过脊柱。他甚至都没听到Goyle厌恶的抱怨声。当他们在几秒后分开之后，就好像是过去一个时代一样，Harry大声的说。

"妈的，Malfoy，我发誓我都要湿了。"Harry嘀咕，他的声音完全回来了。他的眼睛张大，他盯着Draco，他的手指找到了喉咙。"但是呃…谢谢呃…帮我找回声音。"

Draco露出一个假笑，"随时恭候，Potter。"

"你们几个兔子准备好了吗？"Goyle不屑的说，"首先你们都知道我们今天要表演的是什么吧？"

"是的。"他们几个一起说，拿起各自的乐器。

"Then let's rock。"【F：这句原文比较够味=v=】 

0000

"真他妈的。Potter总是坏事儿。"Pansy说，做到吧台前面。"伏特加！"她冲Rosmerta生气的吼，吧台招待什么都没说给了她一杯酒。

Pansy四处乱瞟。酒吧里相当拥挤。比公共卫生健康组织建议的要更拥挤。她看见Harry讨厌的朋友Ron和海狸跟一群'好人'坐在一起。Pansy笑了，想知道当Harry穿着皮裤从后面走出来的时候他们会作何反应。好吧，天下没有不散的筵席，为什么就不能有个哑巴Harry Potter呢？她苦涩地想。她拿起酒杯挪到舞台旁。她知道一等她踏上舞台酒吧里的人，主要是Hogwarts的学生，就会认出她来。一旦Rosmerta发现她就永远不会再让我们回来了，Pansy 想。哦好吧，她又想，没有任何希望。更紧的握住她的伏特加，她踏上舞台走到聚光灯下。

Pansy露出一个假笑，酒吧变得死一般的沉静。

"大家好。"Pansy发出愉快的声音，"我是Pansy Parkinson，一个六年级的slytherin。"她晃晃手里的酒，一些slytherin发出了欢呼声。Rosmerta在吧台后面意外的打烂一只杯子。

"在过去的几星期里，在Hogwarts墙内，几个极具天赋的学生为这次演出付出了辛勤的努力。所以废话少说，我很骄傲的向你们介绍，不仅是Hogsmeade最棒的乐队，还是我最亲密的朋友，Blaise Zabini！Gregory Goyle！Draco-十分-性感的-Malfoy还有活下来的男孩而，我的私人好友，Harry Potter！在一起，他们是天生的炫耀者！"

Pansy带头鼓掌，其他人（主要是女性）也开始鼓掌。似乎没人注意到Rosmerta晕过去了。

然后红丝绒帷幕升起。在那里，脸红的像个女生一样，站着Harry Potter，他的皮裤看上去能让人晕眩，如果要Pansy表达她自己的想法的话。他的下唇有些肿，脸上还挂着一副晕眩的表情。Draco，Pansy注意到也有微肿的嘴唇，以一种性感的姿势站在那儿，就像一个刚偷完腥的超级模特。Goyle僵硬的坐在那儿，就像一头迷路的麋鹿。Blaise的每一寸都像极了吸血鬼，咧嘴笑着。Pansy祈祷着她的异教神明真的眷顾他们了。

"大家好。"Blaise说，声音里没有隐隐的焦躁，"我们是天生的炫耀者，我们的第一首歌要献给某个特别的人，对吗，Harry？"

Harry的脸变成亮红色。哦，Blaise会在演出结束后得到它的，而且不是以好的方式得到。"我要把这首歌献给…"他无力的咳嗽。他能感受到全酒吧的人在看到他之后的震惊。他向肩膀后瞄了一眼，看到Draco也有点害羞，盯着他的电吉他就像那是他见过的最迷人的东西。

"这首歌献给世界上最棒的接吻专家。"Harry说。

Pansy笑了，差不多知道Harry是怎么找回声音的了。

Draco举起他的吉他示意准备好了，然后就在Harry微微点头的同时，Draco放下它，迅速轻轻地奏出两段和旋。两声巨大的声响贯穿了空气，当Blaise和Goyle还处于冻结状态时，Draco停下来，Harry的声音响起，似说似唱的吟出了第一句。

"When I saw you in Verona。"【注2】

Draco又弹了两下。

"You sat down and moved over。"

Draco又弹了两下。

"Pretty people but all I saw was you。"

Harry觉得自己开始脸红了。见鬼的Blaise非让他为Draco唱这歌。

Draco注视着他漫不经心的弹奏着，然后Goyle开始平稳的加进鼓声。 

"And yes it's you I'm rating，

Forget the boy you're dating，

In my opinion he isn't right for you。"

Blaise的喧闹的贝斯声也加了进来。

"And if everything goes as planned，"Harry唱，仍然有点紧张。

"I'd be proud to be your man。"

他觉得他的脸不能更红了。 

"I promise to treat you well，

Heads over heels in love I fell。"

突然Harry感觉他的自信多了一些。他几乎要笑着把那一句唱出来了。他开心的微笑然后唱出下一段旋律。 

"She likes listening to punk rock，

Melancholic in the black frock。"

如此真实，Harry想。 

"And she smiles when she sees me，

Intoxicated by her company，

Splendid lady， lazy Sunday afternoon，

Good fortune at the bar，

Verona，Verona！"

The band was rocking。他们表现得就像是那些音符生来就在一起一样；Blaise大摇大摆的就像性感的贝斯手/吸血鬼应该的那样，Goyle汗挥如雨的敲着架子鼓，Draco的手指和Harry的一起飞舞就好像他们是同一只手上的。

过去一分钟左右的时间，Harry停在了衔接的地方。他扯出一个假笑向后望去。Draco抓住他的视线笑了、 

"Now that everything's gone to plan，

I am proud to be your man，

Your beauty lights up my world，

This is how I met my girl！"

他听到Draco清亮的笑声，自己也笑了。

"Verona，Verona，Verronnaa！"Harry大喊，放开他的吉他，他整个身体都因肾上腺素颤动着。他听到其他人也把手指从乐器上移开。他们盯着下面充满安静面庞的海洋，然后混乱爆发了。人群变得疯狂，鼓掌声欢呼声，甚至还有几声色狼哨。

"他们喜欢我们！"Harry用口型告诉其他人。

Blaise咧嘴笑了，"当然！现在来吧，我们再来一首！"

**chapter7 END**

注1：game of tag一种追人游戏，就是在固定区域内一个人追其他人，追到了拍他一下说'tag'然后就换那个人追。

注2：这首歌是一支新西兰【好像】乐队Elemeno P的，歌名是Verona，我找不到它的下载或者试听，只找到歌词，还是没翻译的。明天吧，我把它翻出来==今天要睡了 

When I saw you in Verona 当我在Verona遇见你  
You sat down and moved over 你坐在那里轻轻闪开  
Pretty people but all I saw was you 那么多人可我只能看到你  
And yes it's you i'm rating 是的这就是我对你的印象  
Forget the boy your dating 忘了你正在约会的男孩儿吧  
in my opinion he isn't right for you. 在我看来他配不上你

And if everything goes as planned 如果一切都按照计划进行  
I'd be proud to be your man. 我会很骄傲的成为你的男人  
I promise to treat you well 我发誓会好好待你  
Heads over heels in love I fell 我彻底爱上了你

She likes listening to punk rock 她喜欢听朋克摇滚  
Melancholic in the black frock 穿着黑色罩衣的忧郁的人  
And she smiles when she sees me 当她看见我的时候她笑了  
intoxicated by her company 为你的陪伴而中毒  
Splendid lady, lazy Sunday afternoon 璀璨的女士啊，慵懒的周日下午  
Good fortune at the bar 酒吧里祝你好运  
Verona, Verona

When I saw you in Verona 当我在Verona遇见你  
You sat down I moved over 你坐在那里轻轻闪开  
Pretty people but all I saw was you 那么多人可我只能看见你  
And I remember feeling tongue tied 我记得舌头打结的感觉  
As I tried to say goodbye 当我想要说再见时  
I was ready to fall in love with you 我真的爱上了你

Now that everything's gone to plan 既然现在每件事都按计划进行了  
I am proud to be your man,我很骄傲能成为你的男人  
your beauty lights up my world 你的美点亮了我的世界  
This is how I met my girl 这就是我怎么遇见我的女孩儿的 


	8. 为你的陪伴而中毒 第二部分

**Chapter8. intoxicated by your company, part2****  
****第八章 为你的陪伴而中毒，第二部分**

"哦我的天啊！"Pansy大喊，猛烈地拥抱了他们每一个人。他们刚从后面出来，他们花了三十分钟演完了所有计划的曲子。  
"天生的炫耀者是我的新最爱了；你真应该在那儿看看他们！他们都要发狂了！两个Ravenclaw为了一条Goyle汗湿的护腕都打起来了！"

乐队成员都笑了，但是他们太累了以至于都兴奋不起来。

然后他们一直恐惧的那个时刻到来了。刚苏醒的Rosmerta夫人，大步向他们这边行进过来脸上带着一个坚决的皱眉。

"给我一个好的理由关于为什么我不该立马把你们都踢出去！"

"求你了，Rosmerta夫人，我们只是说了谎因为我们爱这间酒吧，而且我们喜欢在这里唱歌。"Harry撅着嘴说，"但是如果你不想要我们在在这里表演，没问题，气氛不要这么尴尬。"【F：后半句纯蒙== when won't sniff be that upset】

Rosmerta紧皱得眉头稍稍舒缓了一点，然后很快她就开心地笑了，"哦，你们这几个摇滚小子，你让我想起了你的父亲！很好，你们还能在这里表演！但是你需要得到校长的允许，而且没有未成年的饮酒了，拜托。在这栋建筑里我坚决不允许那样的行为！"

乐队解脱般的长出一口气。Rosmerta骄傲的笑着，"免费的黄油啤酒！"她大声说，把他们领到一张更私密的桌子边。 

0000

"哦天啊，差不多是…"Blaise试图掰着手指头数，但是很不幸的失败了。Pansy用她的紧身衣运进来一瓶伏特加，尽管看上去Blaise是唯一一个喝的人。

"7个。"Draco清晰地告诉他。

"是的，亲爱的伙计，7个女孩过来要求我在她的胸部上签名！"

"我觉得最后一个是个男人。"Pansy轻松的说。

"所以？"Blaise喊道。"我是个双…双…行恋！而且我可不挑食！"【F：这里就是他说错了，应该是bisexual，他说成bisensual。】

"你们好，天生的炫耀者，"一个穿着深蓝色袍子的微微发福的中年男子说，"我叫Daniel bobjea。我是游走于麻瓜和巫师世界的星探；介意我跟你们说会话吗？"

"说吧，亲爱的！"Pansy流利的说，"我是Pansy Parkinson，乐队的经理。请坐，"他们往里挪了挪给Daniel腾了一个座位。

"好吧，我就明白的说了。我真的很喜欢你们的风格，我觉得你们能在麻瓜和巫师的音乐界走得很远。我唯一的难题就是你们的年龄，看起来你们都还是高中生的年纪。我的老板，我们品牌的拥有者，需要在我们做决定之前见见你们看看你们的演出，而Rosmerta夫人告诉我你们每两周在这儿演出一次，所以我想我应该能在两周后见到你们。"他迅速站起来准备转身离开了，"哦，我还想听听你们自己的音乐，如果可以的话。再见。"然后他就像来的时候一样快速消失了。

"哦我的天，他真像个同性恋。"Blaise轻声说。【F：he was so gay 我猜是这样翻】

"我无法相信这个真的会发生。"Goyle说，喝了一小口黄油啤酒。

"我知道，这都是假的。"Blaise说，又喝了一杯伏特加，"谁想来跟我一起跳舞？"

"跳舞？"Pansy疑惑的问，"都没有音乐啊！"

"我们，我亲爱的，可以自己弄音乐！"Blaise宣布，快速站起来爬过Draco离开隔间。他走到舞台前，嘀咕了一小会儿又意外的点燃了什么东西后，他打算拿起他的贝司独自表演。一阵震耳欲聋的贝司声瞬间响起，充满了整个房间。

"来嘛！来嘛，Pansy！来嘛，Goyle！我们跳舞！"他叫道。【F：我承认我RP了==】

Pansy立马跳起来。变得相当的像天生的炫耀者，她喜欢跳舞。"来吧，Goyle，一起来！"她大喊，把他一起拖走了。Blaise和Pansy立刻在距离桌子5英尺远的地方开始了一段双人秀，在努力的劝说之后，他们终于也让Goyle一起来跳舞了。很快，其他的小团体也开始Blaise设法整出来的舞池中跳舞了。

"我必须承认，你们slytherin相当的有才。"Harry对Draco开玩笑。

Draco假笑着，"你应该看看他们每周为一位老女巫和袜子创造翅膀的样子。我相信那是Blaise第5次跳下占星塔，但是当然他忘了…"

"阳台。"Harry笑着补完了这句话。

"你太了解我们。"Draco说，倒了两杯酒，一杯给他一杯给Harry。

Draco优雅的把头靠了回去，蜷缩了一下去够到桌子上的酒杯。

"好吧，这很公平。你们的确知道很多我的事。"Harry说，喝了一口，尽管不像Draco那样优雅。

"我知道所有有关Potter的事。"Draco说，喝了更多的酒，"但是我一点都不知道关于Harry的。就像我知道你打败了Voldemort好几次，但是为什么如果你自己喝醉了就不能记起那些呢？"

Harry笑了，"相信我，"他苦涩的说，"我没喝醉。我倒希望呢。"

"所以你记不得了。"Draco小声说。

"精确。"Harry说，毫无幽默感的笑了。

"我们都看到战争了，你和我，Potter。"Draco说，向后倒在柔软的天鹅绒座椅上。"每天我都希望我没有，但是我就跟你参与的一样多，我想。"

Harry和Draco沉默的坐在一起，都喝着他们疑似的从Pansy那来的伏特加。酒吧里昏暗的灯光在Draco身上投下阴影，他正向后倚着头眼睛微闭。Harry想知道他是否意识到自己有多像一副完美的黑白照片。

"Harry，能说句话吗？"Hermione那招人烦的声音打破了平和的气氛。

Draco睁开一只眼，"抱歉。"他嘲讽的说，"但是你需要先预约才能跟Potter先生说话。现在，他正在进行一场私人谈话，所以如果你不介意，滚。"

"什么？"Harry问，Ron和Hermione无视了Draco无力的行为，"过来告诉我我是恶魔的爪牙？"

"Harry，能请你只是听着不要打断吗？想知道你的生活发生了什么是很过分的事吗？我们是你的朋友。"Hermione抱怨。

"哦当然，如果朋友的定义是从不关心他们朋友的感受只是在他们想知道什么的时候才过来说话的人的话…你是对的，你们这是很棒的朋友啊！"Draco讽刺的说。

"闭嘴，Malfoy，或者我应该打你那扭曲的屁股。你甚至能意识到你穿着一条裙子吗？"

Draco相当快速的站起来以至于Harry觉得他看上去就像一道闪电。

"来吧，黄鼠狼，如果你够胆！"他狠狠的说，尽管他比Ron矮的多。他的眼睛，灰色，炽热并燃烧着，危险地闪烁着。他甚至让Harry都感到害怕。

"Harry，请！你不能跟我说你喜欢跟这些…这些人混在一起！你应该训练，或者学习，或者做其他有意义的事。你真的想要浪费掉在学校最后的这几年就是闲逛喝酒和这些…"

"想说就说吧，Granger！恶魔的爪牙。你觉得着太难以置信了因为他貌似喜欢我们，不是吗？你讨厌去想他要告诉别人他的小秘密而不是你！"

"好吧，我觉得Harry发现你们还有些用处。"Ron苦涩的说，"性，我怀疑跟Parkinson那样粗俗的人一起有任何好处。"

Draco生气的握紧了拳头，因愤怒而发抖。

"你们能不能都闭嘴？"Harry狂暴的冲Hermione和Ron大喊，"不管Pansy任何事，所以别把她扯进来！"

"Harry，那个女人没有道德！我打赌她是个食死徒的工具！我打赌他们都是，只是假装跟你成为朋友然后他们就能把你交给神秘人！"

"哦是的，没错。"Draco又讽刺的说，"黄鼠狼和海狸又发现了！"

"Harry，我们只是不想你犯错误！"

"犯错误是人的天性，Hermione！"Harry咆哮。

"是的，但是你犯错误的时候，你会杀人！"

Harry看起来就像是被打了当头一棒。

"我…我无法相信你会那么说。"他愤怒的哽咽，"为什么，你…"

Draco用胳膊环住Harry的肩膀，"别想了。"他低声说，"明天那就什么都不是了。"

Harry生气的摇摇头，绝望的想要控制正在眼角形成的刺痛感。

"Harry，如果你把时间浪费在跟一帮死兔子和那个放荡的婊子Parkinson鬼混上面的话，不会对你或者这场战争有任何好处。"Ron狠狠的说。

一声巨大的耳光声，Goyle庞大的拳头跟Ron的一侧的脸来了个亲密接触。

"我不是兔子，该死的红毛！"他说，向下瞪着已经摔倒在地上的Ron。

"我是级长！"Hermione尖声叫道，"你不能随心所欲的打人！"

"只是因为你是个女孩儿不代表我就不会撕烂你！"Goyle低沉的说。

Hermione的脸刷白，快速叫起Ron扶着他离开了。

Harry松了一口气，他都不知道他什么时候屏住的呼吸。

"他们…他们说他们会永远支持我。"他安静的说，跌落在座位里。

Draco坐在他旁边拍拍他的膝盖，"别担心，你再也不需要他们了。"他简单的微笑一下，"Blaise和Panse呢？"Draco问Goyle。

"还在跳舞。我看到了这边的小对话决定来听听。"

"干得太棒了！我发誓，那个Weasley准备跟我们来阴的了。"Draco开玩笑。

"好吧，来吧，没理由当周围都在跳舞的时候干坐在那里！"Goyle用虚伪的开心的声音说，"这会是一个大狂欢的！"

Draco和Harry笑了，走去加入了他们的朋友。

**0000**

"我不想再要另一个漂亮脸蛋儿了，我只是不想控制任何人！"Harry含糊的说，被绊了一下。

"拜托，Potter，别再想Jesse 他妈的 McCartney了，出了录音棚他就不会唱歌了！还有小心点儿，要不然你就站在它们上面了！"Draco咆哮。

"站在什么上面？"Harry醉醺醺地问。

"这些兔子，Potter！你都看不见吗？"

Harry过去从没发现在全然的黑暗中由酒吧走回Hogwarts会有这么多乐趣。

"是的！我不能在每个地方都看见它们！"Harry大喊，尽管他不能。

"看，这是播放器！"Draco喊，指着一团空气。

"我看到了！我看到了！你读过《海底沉船》吗？"Harry突然停下来问Draco。

"当然！"Draco声称，"那是最棒的书！"

Harry大声的笑他。

"好吧，显然你也读过如果你能说出来Hazel Rah【注1】是谁！"Draco生气的说。

那让Harry闭了嘴。

Draco淘气的笑笑。

"哦不！"他突然大叫。

"怎么了？"Harry问。

"我弄丢了Hazel Rah！"

"我觉得我们现在有个大问题了，蠢货！"Harry精明的说。"我们也弄丢了Goyley和Blaisey和Pansies！"

"不尽然。"Draco嘲笑他，"他们就在前面。"

"你能看见他们吗？"

"…

…"

两个男孩儿彻底的震惊的盯着脚下通往Hogwarts的路。

"哦不，万一他们要是被食人蜗牛吃了怎么办？"Draco喊。

"或者万一是我们被食人蜗牛吃了而我们现在正在它们的肚子里怎么办？"

"那么万一一个更大的蜗牛吃了有我们在里面的那个蜗牛怎么办，而我们现在是在一个被另一个蜗牛吃掉又被一只河马吃进肚的蜗牛肚里怎么办？"Draco问。【F：解释一下，就是DH→蜗牛→大蜗牛→河马】

"现在你有点儿荒谬了！"Harry迷糊地说。

"所以？我们还是迷路了！"Draco热情的说。

"你是对的！"Harry挫败的大喊，"Mally，我不喜欢迷路！Voldemort总是在我迷路或者困惑或者有点焦虑的时候来一次小小的拜访！"

"Mally？"Draco挑起一根眉毛含糊地说道。

"对，那就是你的名字，蠢货，我的是Potty！"

"好的，Potty！我们去月光下散散步吧！"

"好的，Mally，那太棒了！但我们不是迷路了吗？"

"不，我们在月光下漫步。"Draco挎上Harry的胳膊。

"好吧，如果你这样说，Mally，我们走快点儿！"

然后Harry和Draco确实快乐一点儿，向远离Hogwarts的方向，无忧无虑的走在月光下。 

0000

Harry伴着要裂开一般的头疼醒过来。他试着把自己更深的埋进毯子了。深深吸入一口潮湿的草地发出的令人安慰的气味。等等。他的床从不会有潮湿草地的味道。他迅速坐起来；发现自己的衣服全湿了而他本人正坐在一片空地上。他看到湖水在10英尺开外闪着晨光。【F：这一段是照应前面小H跟Blaise和Pansy上床后的反应的。一模一样，笑死~】

"我怎么在这儿？"他大声的发出疑问。

"我不知道，但是希望还没人发现吧。"一个声音响起。

Harry向下看，看见一张金色的脸正枕在他的膝盖上。

"你是个好枕头，Potty。"Draco以一种疲倦的声音开着玩笑，"现在回来睡觉！"

"哦我的天啊，我们没做那个！"

"那个？残杀Voldemort？"【F：这里少爷之所以会说Voldemort是因为小H前面用的是you know what】

"做爱，Malfoy！"

"好吧，你的屁股疼吗？"Draco粗俗的问。

"不。"

"我的也不，所以我想那代表没有。"Draco说着闭上了眼睛。

"为什么我们都湿了？"Harry紧张的问。

"你不记得曾经想要去湖里游泳吗？"Draco问，都没费心张开眼睛。

"我们想去湖里游泳。"

"不，你想。我努力的阻止你。但是稍后，我想仅仅是公平起见，我要爬树，而你是那个把我弄下来的。"

"我什么都不记得了。"Harry抱怨着，"我恨喝醉，我从来都记不起来的任何事。"

"你能记起当你脱光后跳了一段宙斯的战斗之舞吗？"Draco问，坐了起来。

"那没发生。"Harry说。

"好吧，那么也许它没有，但是我喜欢想像一下。"Draco说，站了起来。

"为什么你把我当成了人体肉垫？"Harry问，因衣服的湿冷而发抖。

"我们找到了一大片草，最矮的那个收集了一堆树叶，"Draco指着几分钟前Harry头下的那堆树叶，"而另一个就找了个人体枕头。"

"你作弊，对吗？"Harry打着哈欠说。

"当然，但是你喝得太醉了无法分辨。我很友善，我帮你收集了这些树叶。"

Harry揉了揉他发酸的脖子，然后查看了湖的四周，他只能看见正对面的一个小小的Hogwarts的塔尖。他们昨天醉醺醺的在禁林中绕了大半个湖。

"我们最好回去了，其他人一定在担心。"Harry闹着别扭，"而且我有点儿饿了。我们走回去要几个小时的时间呢，我估算着。"

Draco打着哈欠，"其他人不会担心的，他们都会假定我们去了什么地方然后像小兔子一样干了一晚上。"

"就像Hazel Rah？"Harry大笑着问。

Draco咆哮，"你永远不能对别人说起那个来，Potter！"他要求。

Harry又笑了，踏上了最近的一条通往Hogwarts的小路。他看回去露出一个大大的微笑，"比比看谁最先跑到最近的那棵树。"他大喊。

Draco假笑着马上就开始跑了。 

0000

"我觉得这个不是太安全。"Harry焦急地说，"记得上次我们在禁林瞎逛的时候发生了什么吗？"

"恩，好吧，我们都喝得烂醉所以我不记得…"

"不是，我说的是我们一年级的时候，你这呆子！"Harry安静的说，"我们看到了Voldemort！"

"那不是Voldemort。"Draco咆哮，"Voldemort有奴才和蛇，还有一顶皇冠和他喜欢用来打人的金权杖。"

Harry抬起一根眉毛。

"我就喜欢夸张事实怎么样？"Draco咕哝，"但是那仍旧不是Voldemort魔王主人！"

"你能安静点儿吗？"Harry嘶嘶的说，"我觉得我听见有什么东西过来了！"

"你这是什么意思，Potter？我这么年轻不应该死！"

"不，我绝对听到有什么过来的声音了！安静，行吗？"

"Potterrr！救我！我不想死！"Draco哭诉。

"闭嘴！最好拿出魔杖，你不觉得吗？"

Draco再次哭诉，"我没把魔杖带出来！"

"什么？"Harry震惊地问，"我们正处在一场该死的战争里，而且你在一座满布危险的林子里到处转悠而你竟然没带你的_魔杖_？"

"它不配我的裙子。"Draco叹气。

_咚。咚。咚。_

Draco拼命地贴紧Harry。"求你了，Potter！如果我把血弄上去这些皮裤就不能干洗了！"

"冷静，好吗？我们甚至不知道那是什么！也许只是Hagrid的半人兄弟，Grawp！"

"半人类还是半巨人？"Draco静静的问，他的胳膊仍然环着Harry的腰。

"呃，巨人。"

"Potter！"Draco大喊，跳起来尽一切可能的抱住Harry。Harry失去了平衡摔倒在地，Draco跟他一起倒了下来。

当Hagrid走进这一片小小的空地时，他一下子就被震惊的安静下来了。Harry，背地里被他一直看做是他从没有过的儿子的人，正被一个穿着皮裤的金发瘦高个儿压在身下。他们的视线都锁定到了他的身上然后立刻就害羞了。

"啊啊，Hagrid，这不是看上去的那个样子！"Harry说，想把那个金发的甩下去。Hagrid认出来那是在他的神奇生物保护课上的邪恶的Draco Malfoy。虽然他起来了，但是Draco还是紧紧的贴着Harry就好像Hagrid会发疯袭击他一样。

"你可以放开了。"Harry小声说。

"我想我不会的。如果他想打我的话，这样子就会有50%的几率也打到你了。"Draco小声说，视线没有离开过Hagrid。

"乃们最好回去学校。"Hagrid说，他的脸也红了，"一场骚乱已经在你们两个的学院之间爆发了。"

"你说什么？发生了什么？"Harry一边说一边缓慢的走向Hagrid（因为Draco还挂在他的身上）。

"好吧，乃昨天晚上没回Gryffindor，所以Hermione和Ron就给社里还有Dumbledore发了警报。他们见鬼的说你在Slytherin，所以我们搜查了Slytherin，但是我们没找到你，同时小Malfoy也不见了。他的朋友们不怎么担心你们俩。黑头发的那个，Zabini，告诉校长，相当无礼的，说他应该，呃，'滚远点，让他们滚床单去如果他们想！'。尽管我们确定乃不会那样做，但是显然我们错了。

"我们没有滚床单。"Harry生气的说。

"啊，但是我们也许有。Harry。我觉得是你喝得太多忘记了？"Draco假笑着说。

Hagrid的眼睛瞪得像茶碟一样大。

"所以，学校里到底发生了什么？"Harry问，改变了话题。

"全体Gryffindor还有全体Slytherin正争得不可开交，打架的遍地都是，大多数是高年级的。Gryffindor的学生对那个Zabini男孩儿很生气，因为他污蔑乃是个跟Malfoy在一起的同性恋，Slytherin也应为觉得你对他们来说太棒了而迁怒于Gryffindor。其他的学员也参与进来了。Gryffindor开始散播这是那个人的袭击，还有Malfoy是个食死徒间谍。Ron和Hermione相当积极的支持着这些说法。Slytherin又因此引发了混战。"

"Slytherin没人受伤吧，对吗？"Harry迅速问。

"乃不担星Gryffindor们？"Hagrid温和的问。

"恩，呃，还有他们。只是Slytherin们比Gryffindor更接近事实真相，而Ron和Hermione只是在编造谎言！有人受伤吗？"

"好吧，是的，这是场大混乱。"

"谁？"Draco绝望地问。

"有人骨折了，但是Pomfrey一下子就把他们接好了。啊，几个七年级的Gryffindor惨遭大剂量的攻击魔药袭击。几个Ravenclaw被一小伙Slytherin下了咒。一个Hufflepuff从头到脚都起了水泡。还有两个Slytherin，两个主要的打架者。"

Harry和Draco的呼吸变重了。

"谁？"Draco虚弱的问。

"Zabini男孩儿，是他和他的大朋友开始的这场混乱。一些六年级的Gryffindor和Hufflepuff男生正试图抓获一个Slytherin女生并要质问他，那两个男生就介入了。相当惊人的打斗，10对2。他们一人打倒了4个，当然。"

"我们必须回去。"Draco抱怨，"是Blaise和Goyle！"

Harry的脸苍白，"你是对的，我们必须回去！这都是我的错！"

Hagrid惊讶的看着Draco把Harry拖进一个拥抱里。

"嘘，Potter。这些错都属于那些见鬼的Gryffindor们，我们要给他们好好上一课。"

Harry疲倦的笑了。

"Harry，乃能快点发射个红色的信号吗，好让Dumbledore知道我找到了乃们。"

Harry发出了红色的信号，然后他们就转向学校的方向前进。 

0000

Dumbledore等在Hogwarts门外，Hermione Granger和Ron Weasley，穿着红色和金色，站在他的左边，而他的右边站着一个被压制的Pansy Parkinson，她刚才几个小时都在医疗翼照顾她受伤的朋友。

当Dumbledore终于看到红色信号的时候，他马上就松了一口气。有希望能看到一些和平了，过去20个小时里Hogwarts所缺乏的，终于能降临他的学校了。

半个学校都在外面瞩目着两个男孩儿的回归。打斗令人紧张的停止了。许多人都相信Harry再一次的跟黑魔王干了一架，但剩下的不知道这他妈的怎么会发生。

当Hagrid最终走出禁林身后跟着两个男孩儿的时候，沉默笼罩了大地，所有的学院都是。Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy手挽手走了过来。他们都很生气，就好像他们的前一天（已经是傍晚了）一直在树丛中跋涉一样，或者一早上都不停地做爱。他们一到达，恐怖的表情就映上了他们的脸。Dumbledore注意到那个站在他右边的无情的女孩一下子就泪流满面，这些打架开始后她第一次哭，就在她刚见到他们的时候。他想知道这是不是解脱还是别的什么。他还想模糊地知道了禁林里发生了什么。

当Potter先生和Malfoy先生走得更近后，他的答案也更接近了，人群分成了两半当这两个男孩儿，仍然挽着胳膊的时候，走近了Dumbledore。他好奇为什么Ron和Hermione看上去这么担忧，以及为什么Harry没有立刻的看向他们。

Parkinson小姐突然完全失控扑向了这两个人。他们二人同时伸出胳膊接住了她并被拉进一个猛烈地拥抱中。Dumbledore观察着，微微有些吃惊，因为这两个男孩儿跟这个女孩儿拥抱时间之长，两人都在她耳边低语了几句，试图让她冷静下来。人群仍然保持静止。当三人组结束了拥抱，他们手挽手走向了Dumbledore。

"对不起，教授。"Harry微微笑着说，"Draco和我在森林里迷路了。"

Dumbledore向下盯着这个男孩儿，他相信不会有人能像这个一样的让他感觉比现在更惊讶了，然后他的眼睛开始闪烁光芒。Dumbledore转向学校学生们喊道，"没必要担心了，同学们。Harry和他的朋友Draco在森林里迷路了。现在，我相信所有我们所争执的都被解决了，所以你们应该回去大厅吃晚餐了！"【F: Harry and his friend Draco，多有爱的表述啊XDD让我想起tom and his friend dan XDD】

"先生，我们要去看看Gregory和Blaise。"Harry静静的对校长说。他还是没有看Ron或者Hermione。

"当然。"Dumbledore轻轻说。

三个人转身开始想医疗翼走去，Pansy仍旧紧紧抓着他们两个不放。

"等等，Harry！"Ronald Weasley绝望地喊。

乌云遮住了太阳，突然整个天空都黑了。雷鸣在空气中咆哮。校长意识到活下来的男孩儿非常非常愤怒。

"是你，对吗？"Harry怒吼，转过去，"袭击Pansy的六年级，伤了Blaise和Goyle的六年级？你知道他们是我的朋友！你跟他们交谈过，我邀请他们来过我们的公共休息室，你跟他们谈论魁地奇，而你攻击了他们就好像你是个不错的食死徒一样！"

"我_不是这儿的_食死徒，Harry！"Ron大喊，"_它们是_，而这就是光明一方想要的，那就是让食死徒受到惩罚！我们以为你比任何人都要了解！"

"你错了！"Harry喊，"你根本不知道什么才是好的！你根本不知道光明一方想要的究竟是什么！"

Harry转身，挽着Pansy和Draco的胳膊，带着他们走向楼梯准备去医疗翼，把Ron像个傻瓜一样留在原地，愤怒的瞪着他的离开。

Dumbledore意识到上天选择了拯救世界的最佳人选。尽管他不是完美的，而且他也没戴金色披肩，他只是那唯一一个可以拯救的他们的人。他完美无瑕，他思想开放值得信赖，他替别人说好话，那些听着Nirvana穿着皮裤的人。

注1：《Watership Down》—《海底沉船》，讲一群野兔的历险故事，包括阴谋、悬疑、卧底等内容，其中的Hazel Rah是指其中的一只兔子领袖。 


	9. Marius

Chapter9. Marius  
第九章 Marius

医疗翼的白色墙壁上映出一种诡异的蓝色灯光；夜幕开始降临在沉闷的学校上，再一次，大厅又变得像死一样沉寂。一个男孩儿，不超过16岁，坐在两张病床之间的一把摇晃的木椅上。他顶着一头桀骜的黑发。他阴郁的盯着那两具已入睡的身形。医生穿梭在病床之间咕哝着咒语分发着魔药。她不管Harry，探望时间已经结束了。但是他不会离开的；他已经把Draco送回slytherin以便能将Pansy安顿在床上。Draco许诺一旦筋疲力尽的女孩儿睡着了他就会马上回来。

Blaise，护士说，胸前挨了三个昏迷咒还有一个结膜咒【F：Conjunctivitis spell，作者编的，Conjunctivitis是结膜的意思。】。他深棕色的眼睛上覆盖了厚厚的白色绷带。Goyle被一个多毛咒的尾巴扫到了，同时还有一个呵痒咒和跳舞咒。Harry讨厌去想象爆发出脓疮的同时还要不由自主的跳舞和挠痒是什么感觉。他恶心的想到去年就是他教的那些gryffindor昏迷咒。

"他们都睡着了？"一个十分疲倦的Draco Malfoy摔进了Harry旁边的座位中。叹气，Harry点点头。

"Pomfrey夫人说他们好好睡一觉之后会好一些。Blaise失明了但是会在几天后恢复。"Harry揉揉眼睛，他的伤疤发出令人不安的刺痛。

"他们一定度过了漫长的一夜。"Draco叹息，恐惧的看着缠绕在他的朋友们身上绷带。

"我…我就是无法相信Ron会干出这种事情来！"

"好了，他本来就易怒且善妒。从前我也没有给他太多机会让他善待slytherin。"

"别这样，Malfoy，不要给他找借口！"Harry激动地跳起来走到Goyle和Blaise病床之间。

"他只是攻击了我们因为他担心你，Potter。也许你应该高兴你拥有这么忠诚的gryffindor朋友们。"

"你是对的。"Harry干巴巴地说，他走回床和Draco之间然后停了下来，"我不能责备Ron，这是我的错。这么多人受伤就是因为我的错。"他下意识的抱住身体。他没有看向吃惊的Draco Malfoy，他只是盯着地板。

"你敢！Potter！"Draco狠狠地说，跳起来走近Harry，"你他妈的敢把这个怪到自己的脑袋上！你不是神！我跟你一起在外面而且我们什么都没做错！我们是你的朋友，Potter，所以把这个牢牢地记在你那愚笨的疤头里我们想成为你的朋友！你不能只是站起来拍拍屁股走人！"

"你不懂！"Harry低声说，他暗绿色的眼睛令人不安的透露出感伤，"我只会让人们受伤。"

Draco重重的扇了Harry一个耳光，"收起你他妈的丑样吧！你见鬼的不应该这么脆弱。Dumbledore以为你他妈的跟谁在一起？Potter，不好的事时常发生，你最好在你那蠢脑子里记住。"

Harry只是愤怒的凝视着脚下，用一只手遮住他通红的脸颊。突然，在他能意识到发生了什么之前，Draco Malfoy猛的扑过来把他拉进一个大大的熊抱里。

然后就像一阵清新的风拂过他身旁一样，Draco回到了Goyle旁边的位子上，用他长长地苍白的指尖捏起一本被随便扔在那里的少女巫师杂志。

"你能相信他们用了整整两页来描述用鼠尾草和鼻涕虫的体液来制作自己用的面霜的方法吗？老实说，他们是想要迫使女生们脸上爆发痤疮吗？"他喷着鼻息说。

Harry做到了Malfoy身边，忧郁的笑了笑。 

0000

"Potter先生，Malfoy先生，我认为你们必须回你们自己的宿舍了。"学校的护士一边抚平熟睡的Blaise身上的毯子一边说，"已经24小时了，而在再过24小时他们也不见得能醒来。好好睡一觉你们才能感觉更好。"

Draco就像之前她唠叨着他们应该回去的六次一样，直接无视了她的要求。

"我真的很抱歉，Pomfrey夫人，但是把他们自己留在这儿感觉很不好。"Harry叹气。

"但是探望时间结束了。"她生气的说。

"是的，但是当我觉得他们确实需要我们的支持时离开他们实在太糟糕了！"Harry大声说。

"Potter先生，他们昏迷了，无论如何他们都不知道你们在这儿！"

Draco轻蔑的哼了一声。

"你没让这个变得容易点儿。"Harry小声对Draco说。

"男孩儿们，你们不希望我通知校长的，对吧？"

Draco继续假装没人在说话，他又换了一本女巫杂志，"哦哦，看，Potter。这儿有一篇关于你的文章，还有一个能算出你与读者的融洽度的小测试。"

"拜托了，孩子们，你们现在就离开这很重要！你们扰乱了我的病房！"

"但是我以为你病房里的每个人都在昏迷状态？我们怎么能打扰他们？"

"Potter，你生日是什么时候？"Malfoy随意的问道。

"恩哼？"

"这是测试的一部分。我要看看我和Harry Potter的融洽度怎样。第七问：Harry Potter的生日是什么时候？"

"你在开玩笑，对吗？"

"好吧，我先跳过那题。第二问：Harry是穿平角短裤还是三角短裤？"

"Malfoy，求你，我现在在忙。"

"别担心，我知道这题的答案，尽管我建议在穿皮裤的时候应该真空。"

Pomfrey夫人交叉双臂厌恶的盯着Harry，"皮裤，Potter先生？"

"求你了，我们不会皮裤…我是说，离开的。"Harry畏缩了一下。【F：这里Harry说走嘴了，前面一直在说leather，所以他想说leave也说成了leather。】

Pomfrey夫人翻开她的笔记本上几页纸，"如果你们不准备离开，那至少你能回答我一些关于这些男孩儿的问题吗？"

"当然。"Harry叹气说。

"你知道他们任意一人的可供联系的可靠地家人吗？"

Harry期待的凝视着Draco，不知道如果联系了他们随便谁的父母是不是明智。

"Blaise和Goyle的父母目前都没空。"Draco用一种讨厌的托长调子的方式说。

"你确定没有合适的远亲可以安全的联系吗？"

Draco盯着杂志，"实际上，既然你提到了，是还有一个人。"Draco淫荡的笑了笑，"Blaise的意大利表哥Marius！"

"Marius什么？"护士问，在记事板上写下来。

"Marius Varen 该死的 性感 Zabini！"Draco Malfoy大喊，用书扇着风，"最火辣的性爱，我发誓！"他低声呻吟着，几乎要滑下他的椅子了。【F：The hottest sex that sprouted legs，that后面的部分完全不懂==】

"Malfoy先生！够了！"Pomfrey夫人喊，"我发誓！我这一辈子！从没听过这样猥琐的话！"

"狗屎。乳头。睾丸。屎。操。屁股。妓女。菊花！"Draco回到他的杂志测试上，"Potter，你最喜欢的颜色是什么？"【F：欢迎来到Draco Malfoy的猥琐系列词汇讲座Shit. Tits. Bollocks. Poo. Fuck. Fanny. Tart face. Arse!==完全翻译无能】

"我会马上给Marius Zabini先生发猫头鹰的。现在你们两个安静的待在这儿，我要去检查其他人了。还有Malfoy先生， 我能否请你闭上你那张臭嘴！"她迈着小碎步快速离开了她的办公室。

"她爱我。"Draco看着护士离开笑着说。

"我觉得你应该发现她对你感到了冒犯。"

"噗！"Draco摇着手说，"每个人刚开始的时候都这样。"

Harry愉快的笑笑，"那么我们的融洽度如何？"

"我到最后一问了。Harry Potter理想中的圣诞礼物应该是什么？"

Harry不屑的哼了哼。

"A：一打红玫瑰。"Draco继续说。

"我觉得你在开玩笑！"Harry大声说。

"B：一盒蜜蜂公爵的巧克力。"

"我发誓我能告他们去！这太可怕了！"

"还有C：-妈的，现在这是我的最爱—一次浪漫的晚餐，有蜡烛和红酒。"Draco欢快的扭扭眼睛，"我肯定选C！"

"这不好笑，Malfoy。"

"你相信吗？我们的融洽度是76！"Draco惊喜的笑着说。

"什么！76！"Harry惊讶的大叫。

"没错，这儿有一个释义。哦我的天你不会相信的。'你和Harry已经花费了数年时间来解决你们之间对于彼此强烈但十分迷惑的感觉。你和Harry之间存在着的激情和爱会使你们的关系即使是在最不可能的情况下也能安然度过！信任，爱，奉献，欲望和尊重是形容你们关系的关键词。记得每天都要告诉Harry你有多爱他。有时候你们会因为彼此之间的浪漫的需求而不知所措，你们会忘了最简单的东西，就好比告诉Harry你有多爱他！'"

Harry Potter惊恐的看着Draco Malfoy笑的太猛而摔下椅子。

"太他妈的疯狂了。有人需要回归现实了！"

"冷静点，Potter，只是个小小的娱乐。我认为你不能当真！"

"我认为你应该当真，听上去就好像你是个笨蛋一样。"一个粗哑的声音说。

"Goyle！"Draco尖叫着跳起来，"我们都见鬼的担心死了；Pansy已经进入了疯狂的昏迷状态。"

"她度过了漫长的一夜。"Goyle说，困倦的睁开一只眼睛，"几点了？"

"星期日下午4:30。"Harry安静的说，"你希望我们去找Pomfrey吗？"

"不了，她会给我灌更多的可怕地魔药的，那样我又要睡着了。Blaise和Pansy都没事，对吧？"

"Blaise随时都会好转的。"Harry假装高兴地说。

"你们两个废渣呢，在外面滚了整晚的床单？让我们都该死的担心。"Goyle困倦的说，闭上了疲倦的眼睛。在Harry或者Draco能答复之前，他又睡着了。

"他以为我们出去滚床单了。"Harry安静的说。

"他们都是那么想的。'我的朋友Draco和我在森林里迷路了。'老实说，谁会信那个？"Draco说，冷冷的嘲弄。

"我觉得这很好的概括了发生的事情。"

"Potter，真的。如果要我说，"突然Draco的声音里多了一种暗示性的诱惑，"'我的朋友和我在森林里迷路了。'你会怎么想？"

"你是对的，他们都以为我们是炮友。"Harry小声说。

Draco笑了，然后眼睛又回到了杂志上。

"但是他们问的时候我们又能怎么说呢？"Harry不安的问。

"我们说，Potter，任何他们想听的。我觉得过去的这几周里已经有太多的我们俩没参与的斗殴了。"Draco无聊的说，"哦哦！看，女巫之友。我爱死这个了，哈！听听："我想知道，女巫之友，有没有可能在做爱的时候传播蠕虫。我真的很想跟我的男友做爱，但是我害怕他会抓住我的虫子！""

"Malfoy！I know you must be making all this stuff up！"Harry说，想要从Draco那里抓过杂志。

"别，看这里。"Draco指着杂志说。

Harry看着Draco指着的那篇文章。他快速浏览了一遍然后面色苍白。

"他们一定是在见鬼的开玩笑。看，他们甚至签名了，'Wormsey'。这绝对的恶心！" 

0000

自从Draco听说Marius要来Hogwarts拜访他那住院的表兄弟以来，他就进入了一种癫狂的状态。那是在周一早上，他和Harry正坐在医疗翼，他们周六开始就在那儿了，没洗澡，只是吃了点Pansy在没跟他们一起或者睡觉的时候给他们带来的食物。

Draco，从他第一次遇见Marius开始就开始暗恋他，那时他11岁，立即开始了焦躁不安的有关于他应该换哪一种衣服的长篇大论。

"蓝色开司米衫搭配黑色长裤，或者绿色上衣黑色长裤，又或者抛开那个换一件粉红上衣来衬托我很开放？Pansy，帮帮忙！"

尽管在Harry看来Pansy自己就够忙了，她以一种近似昏迷的状态坐在Goyle的床边。

"而且Marius有一双大大的，柔软的魔力之手，他的头发那么完美，完美完美！"她自言自语。

"Potter！"Draco喊，开始变得歇斯底里，"他一个小时之内就要到了！"

"所以，我们还要等一个小时。"Harry疲惫地说。他真的没兴趣跟骚动的slytherin们在一起。

"我们必须换衣服！"Draco抱怨，"全能的神啊，我已经几天没洗澡了！"

"你怎么这样说。"Pansy窃笑着说。

"哦，你这婊子闭嘴！你就是想要把Marius从我这里偷走！"

"好了。"Harry说，插进来，"为什么你不回slytherin去洗澡呢，Malfoy？"

"我不知道要穿什么！我完全无法做出决定！"

"好的，我跟你去！"Harry愤怒地说，"我也许也应该在那儿洗个澡。"

"好，好！只要我们能回来迎接他！"Draco说，完全的挫败而慌乱。 

0000

"蓝色怎么样，Potter？"

"好吧，蓝色通常会让人联想到智慧，不是嘛？就像Ravenclaw？也许会让你显得有点儿冷酷，不管怎样。"

"你是对的，Potter，你绝对的正确！"Draco说，扔掉蓝色那件又抓起一件黄色的。

在Harry和Draco都洗完澡后，Harry拿了几件Draco的干净衣服，但是是在Draco确定了那些他不想穿之后。在他决定了他不要穿那些衣服后，Harry就穿上了。Harry现在正耐心的等待Draco做决定。

"黄色，Potter？"

"那个太Hufflepuff了。"Harry说，吐了吐舌头。

"那么我完美的白色高领套衫呢？"

"你真的想要表现纯真与贞洁吗，Malfoy？"Harry挑起一边眉毛问。

"你太对了！完全正确！"Malfoy穿着四角短裤从衣服堆里跑出来。"你是怎么知道这么多关于衣服搭配的知识的，Potter？"

"这不是明摆着的么…白色：贞洁。红色：爱。绿色：邪恶。"Harry说。

"也许吧。我就知道我们会把你打造成一个完美的同性恋的！"

"好吧，我不是真的同性恋。"

Draco停下找衣服的动作发出一阵大笑，"那这个怎么样？"他举起一件亮橙色的上衣问。

"哇哦，这就像是gryffindor的怪物来了并消化了你的衣服！这太吓人了；快把它拿出我的视线！"

Draco笑了，"精确。"他微笑着，"我的观点得到了证明：你就像一个裸体gay bar一样是个同性恋！"

"我觉得你应该试试红色。"Harry说，无视了Malfoy。

"我不知道！"Malfoy说，挫败的。

"好吧，我很不情愿的通知你，但是他将在3分钟内到这里来。无论如何你都要错过他了！"

"好的，你先上去，我马上就来。"

Harry厌倦的瞥了一眼Draco，"你没有什么疯狂的计划吧，你有吗？"

Draco眨眨眼，"当然没有！现在快走！" 

0000

当Harry回到医疗翼的时候，Marius还没到，但是他很惊讶的看到Pansy正在整理Blaise的头发。

"Blaise醒了吗！"Harry焦急的看着Pansy梳理着那个男孩儿的黑头发说，他的眼睛还绑着厚厚的绷带。

"没有，我只是想让他在他表哥的面前好看点儿。"Pansy开心的说。

"他们没有某些扭曲的乱伦关系吧，对吗？"Harry问，坐下来。

"别傻了。"Pansy开心的说，坐到了Harry旁边。

她刚坐下来，医疗翼的门就开了。大概在三十英尺之外Harry看到一个黑发男子从门外窥进来。All hell broke lose.【F：不会==】

"MARIUS！"Pansy喊着从座位上跳起来，冲向了门口。Harry看到一个男子露出大大的微笑，他走进来紧紧地抱住了Pansy，在她的脸颊上亲了好几下。

在Harry能看到的部分来说，Marius是一个高高的古铜色皮肤身材很好的家伙，但是当他靠近Blaise和Goyle的床边时，Harry意识到为什么Draco和Pansy那么的疯狂了。Marius的每一寸都像极了罗马的天神：轮廓分明的脸，黑色的深邃的眼睛附上又长又浓密的黑色睫毛…他的外形就在叫嚣着性，就好像他的意大利皮靴还有麻瓜衣服以及柔软的淡蓝色衬衣一样，那些在Harry、Draco或者Blaise身上都会让他们看起来像纯洁的小男生，但是在Marius身上，他就像海滩的性爱一样。

"亲爱的Marius，"Pansy说，尽管Harry勉强才能注意到，"这是Harry，Blaise和我的好朋友。"

那个震撼的Marius的眼睛从上到下溜过Harry的身体，而Harry突然间希望他能多考虑一下该穿什么了，就像Draco那样。虽然他确定他能感受到Marius迷人的眼睛正在撕开他的衣服，他还是不能成为一个午夜动物。【F：摔碗！这一次怎么这么多不会的！he couldn't have been a day past 21…事实证明我的编造能力再一次增强了…】Harry猛地伸出手想要跟Marius握一下。

"不，不，Harry小宝贝儿，"Marius带着浓重的意大利口音说，"如果你是Blaise的朋友，那么你也就是我的朋友，而我的朋友和我要像这样打招呼！"他搂住Harry肩膀然后在他的两颊上不停地亲着。

如果Harry没有太过晕眩的话他会傻笑出来的。

"很高兴见到你。"Harry急忙说，膝盖突然一阵发软。

"你也一样，小宝贝儿，一样！"Marius笑着说，"我最亲爱的表弟现在怎样？"

"好点了。"Pansy说，悲伤的笑了笑。"他应该快醒来了。"

"那我们的小家伙Greg呢？"Marius问，看向Goyle的床。

"他也好些了。昨天他醒来一小会儿。"

"很好，很好。"Marius说，耸耸肩也搂住了Pansy的肩膀，"好了，美人儿，你们的奴隶主怎么样？我发现他还没吧戒指套到你的指头上。"

Pansy咯咯地笑了，"Draco很好，而且你很清楚的知道他根本没有娶我的打算。"

"我不是很确定。我打赌他很乐意偷走然后独占你，制造出继承人还要为他做饭。"

"好了好了，你最好能救救我！把我俘虏到意大利跟你一起分享豪宅去！"

"啊，但是我绝对不能守住你，不是吗，甜心？一个像我这样可怜的意大利诗人，一旦你到了那儿你就会把所有的意大利男孩儿抓在手里了。"

"我保证这一定是相反的情形，Marius。我打赌我会击退那些排着队等着进你卧室的男孩儿的。"

"你这无耻的小淘气！"Marius大笑，点了点她的鼻子。"话说回来我们的迷人先生Draco呢？我得跟他谈谈管好自己的女性朋友这件事儿了！"

"我相信，Marius，"Draco慢吞吞的说，他靠在附近的一面墙上。他在这儿多久了，Harry估计不出来。"如果我们中间唯一一个有能力去尝试让Pansy守规矩的人就是Potter了。即使是在我们给他施加的所有压力下他仍旧直的像一把尺子一样。"

"什么！"Marius大喊，同时也给了Draco一贯的拥抱和亲吻，"一个Blaise的朋友竟然一点儿都不弯？我无法相信！"

Harry脸红了，"你可以认为，我是在…尝试阶段。我什么都想要试一试。"

Marius色迷迷的笑了，"那你尝试过意大利人吗，Harry？"他压低声音说。

Harry的脸红得更厉害了。"我试过1/4的意大利人。"他瞥了一眼熟睡中的Blaise的身体。

Marius笑了，"我表弟太幸运了！"

"你计划要在这里待多久，Marius？"Pansy问。

"只等到Blaise好转。不过为什么你们几个没去教室？"Marius问。

"来自校长的特别许可。"Draco高兴地看着Marius假笑着说。

"打扰一下。"Pomfrey夫人站到Marius身边，"你一定是Zabini先生了。"

Harry笑着看到护士因为Marius的在场而微微脸红了。

"对，很正确，亲爱的。"Marius看了一下Pomfrey夫人的胸牌，"Poppy，多美妙的名字啊！"

"谢谢。"护士脸更红了，"我需要给这个男孩儿换绷带，但如果他们三个想要带你在学校里转转…"

"哦，好的，多棒的建议！谢谢你，Poppy！你确定我的表弟和他的朋友会好起来吧？"

"我会为了你而特别关照他们一下的。"Poppy微笑着低声说。

"啊，太好了，Poppy！棒极了！"

Harry跟着Marius，Pansy和Draco出了医疗翼走过Hogwarts的走廊。他们就像是在一个令人惊叹的梦里游荡，幻想着成为Marius世界的中心。Draco和Pansy为了吸引Marius的注意力斗嘴斗的不可开交。

"Hogwarts真是不可思议。"Marius感叹，"我一直想来看一看这个让我小表弟赞不绝口的学校。"

"你在什么学校上学？"Harry好奇地问。

"我在家里学习，悲哀的是我没有哪怕是一丁丁的魔力。只能帮我父亲处理一下跟麻瓜的生意。你觉得这有多讽刺就有多讽刺。"

"我很抱歉，我不知道。我以为虽然Zabini家族有过一席…有趣的联姻但他们都是纯血统。"Harry说。

"他们都是纯血，除了我。我是他们肮脏的小秘密。"Marius眼神闪烁着说道，"这就是他们把我留在意大利的原因—这样我就不会毁掉我家族那些所谓的形象了。"

"这可够讨厌的。"Harry悲伤的说。

"那个人引发的悲剧之一。"Marius尖锐地说。

Harry悲哀的点点头。'所以他是知道我是谁的。'Harry想，'但是他没有那么激动，相当令人印象深刻。'

"来，带我看看那个著名的魁地奇球场吧。"Marius说，向外走去。 

0000

"喂！Harry，醒醒。"

Harry睡意朦胧的睁开眼睛。他盯着医疗翼白白的墙壁。他通过能看到的从白色窗框间流泻进来的光线判断肯定是到了晚餐时间了。

"我睡了多久？"他鼻音很重，揉了揉眼睛。

"没我长，小瞌睡。"Blaise慢慢说。

Harry清醒了一下，意识到Blaise和Goyle都坐在他们的床上。Blaise的眼睛上还是缠着厚厚的绷带但是他咧大嘴笑着，就像他的表哥，他正坐在他旁边。Goyle尽管带着淤青和擦伤，看上去也相当开心。Pansy紧紧地握住他的手就好像没有明天一样。是Draco把他摇醒的。

"Goyle！Blaise！你们好了！"Harry跳起来快速的拥抱了他们。

"我们相当好。"差点变瞎的Blaise毫无讽刺之意的说道。

"我们十分担心！我很抱歉Ron的事！我不知道他会做得这么过分！"

"嘘。Harry。没事了，你这呆瓜。"Blaise愉快的说，"现在停止回避重点，告诉我们所有的细节！"

"什么细节？"Harry紧张的问。

"当然是你和Draco在森林打野战的细节！我就知道我是对的。我告诉校长了，真的，滚远点，让他们滚床单去！"

"哦…好吧，事情是，Blaise…"Draco小心的说。

"我们就像疯狂的小兔子一样干了一整晚！"Harry在Draco结束之前插了进来。

"我就知道！"Pansy拍着手说。

"讨厌。"Goyle咕哝。

Blaise开心地笑了，"你们两个家伙真可爱！"

"那么看起来这就是我们的尝试看，尝试了一下Draco Malfoy。"Marius给出评论，带着一个无味的微笑看了看Harry和Draco。

Blaise愉快的傻笑起来。

"好吧，我觉得我该上床睡觉了。"Pansy说，打了个哈欠，"我还是有点儿累。各位晚安！"

所有人都跟她说了晚安。

她刚离开，Pomfrey夫人就一路小跑过来，告诉Blaise和Goyle他们应该睡了。她递给他们好多魔药，然后这两个男孩儿都迅速睡着了。她慈爱的冲着Marius微微一下，接着就离开了。

"好吧，我何不去厨房为我们偷点儿茶点呢？"Draco问，滑出了座位。

Marius开心的点点头，感激的冲Draco笑笑。

"马上回来。"Draco笑了，溜出大门。

Marius缓慢的离开Blaise的床做到了Harry身边。他黑黑的头发…Harry意识到它闻起来就像是森林中木头和水汽的味道。Harry不安的吞咽了一下；他不想要在这样一个又性感又酷的人面前是自己尴尬。

"所以，你很喜欢Hogwarts，Harry？"Marius问，明快的笑着。

"是的，我爱它！这真的是一所很棒的学校—"Harry突然停了下来。Marius把一只柔软的魔力之手放到了Harry的大腿上。

"你喜欢男生，对吗，Harry？"Marius轻轻地对着Harry的耳朵说。

Harry缓慢的点点头。他感觉自己脸红够了，那只手在他的腿上移动到了更高的位置。

"你喜欢我吗，Harry Potter？"Marius问，他的牙齿撕咬着Harry的耳垂。

Harry快速的点头，他能感觉到Marius那有天赋的拇指正在他大腿内侧画着圈圈。

"你希望我吻你吗，Harry Potter？"Marius问，他的声音就像燃烧剂一样。

Harry的心脏猛烈跳动鼓噪着他的耳膜。他发现呼吸一下比一下更重。

"是-是-是的。"他最终结结巴巴的说了出来。

就像是一道闪电，Marius两腿跨坐在他山上，他的骨盆危险地紧靠着Harry的。他大大的微笑让Harry想起了他的表弟。然后在Harry能知道发生了什么之前，或者有时间能试着控制一下'温度'之前，Marius的唇就急切的覆上了他的，因渴望而变得火热，Harry的眼睛受到蛊惑闭上了。他的嘴被Marius灵活的意大利舌头深深的探索着。

突然Harry听到什么东西掉了。他和Marius睁开眼睛，Marius仍坐在他身上，他们向四周瞥了瞥。Draco站在那里眼睛大睁。他迅速转身跑出了医疗翼。Marius露出一个假笑转回头，然后靠向前想要再次吻上Harry。

"等等。"Harry急忙说，"难道我们不是应该去追Draco吗？他看上去很烦恼。"

"他会好起来的。他已经跟活下来的男孩儿干过了，他会知道现在轮我了。"Marius假笑着说。

Harry生气的说，"我可不仅仅是活下来的男孩儿！"

"当然，Harry小甜心。你是个接吻专家。"他又靠了过去。

Harry推开他站起来，"那Pansy和Malfoy呢？他们爱你！他们崇拜你！"

"我知道，这不是很棒吗？那些小屁孩儿会为我做任何事。"Marius边说边把手放到Harry的臀部。

"不，这不好！你像狗屎一样的对待他们。我要去追Malfoy了。"

"好。"Marius说，坐了回去，"但是你不会知道你错过了什么，男孩儿。"

Harry突然意识到所有Marius的皮靴和善良的衣服都是，一个假象。 

0000

"Malfoy！等等！求你了，等一下！"Harry喊道，飞速跑下楼梯，在下面看到了Draco。

Draco停下来，抱起胳膊，瞪着Harry。

"我很抱歉，好吧！"Harry说，鼓着气。"我永远不应该那样做因为我知道你喜欢他！"

Draco仍然愤怒的瞪着Harry，"上个暑假我和他还有Blaise在一起。我已经看过他跟完全的陌生人做过很多更糟的事了。"

"尽管如此，那个一定还能刺激你。"Harry担心的说。

"不，Potter。我甚至不是那样的喜欢他，真的。的确，他是个很好的做爱对象，但是他从没有跟谁有过一段认真的关系。"

"那要是你不嫉妒的话，为什么你看上去这么烦恼，还跑走了？"Harry怀疑的问。

Draco没有看他的眼睛，"我不知道。"他愤恨的说。

Harry抬起一根眉毛，"那我们接吻你为什么会在乎？"

"我不在乎，Potter！回去继续吧，如果那是你十分想要的！"Draco发飙的吼出来。

"我不想，说实话。他只是因为我是Harry 他妈的 Potter才想要我。"Harry说，相当的被冒犯。

"那可不妙。"Draco说，关切的，"你还好吗？"

"是的，我很好。为什么我们不返回厨房叫Dobby给我们弄顿大餐呢？"Harry笑着建议。

"听起来不错，Potter。" 


	10. 广口瓶

Chapter10. jars

第十章 广口瓶

0000

"有时候…喘气…我希望…喘气…那个…"Draco Malfoy弯下腰，虚弱的把双手撑到腰上，然后从他汗湿的发带下看出来，"那个…喘气…Weasley能…把你干掉。"

"别这样，Draco！"Blaise假笑，向前冲了一段，"锻炼永远有益无害！"

"相信我，绕着Hogwarts跑五圈一定会害你的！见鬼的，Goyle连动都不能动了！"

Blaise迅速瞥了一眼趴在他脚边的Goyle，"他只是在休息，Draco！我很确定他会…好点儿…呃，对，最好把他翻过来…我可不想看着这个懒鬼闷死他自己。"

Draco和Blaise把一个十分疲倦全身都汗透了的Goyle翻了过来。Draco筋疲力尽的倒在了他的身旁，把他大大的肚子当成人体枕头。

"你怎么了，这么疯狂的锻炼？你可是昨天才刚刚从医院里放出来的！"Draco问，仍旧气鼓鼓的。

"好吧，在我看来每个人好像都忘了我们几周后要举行的盛大的公演了！那个，因为Hogwarts的这场'内战'，你们几个杂种就都忘了！"

"我们没忘，"Draco生气的说，"我们只是有更重要的事情要考虑，比如说你瞎了！"

Blaise马上当场开始活动，"那是过去了，Draco！我希望在星探面前我们都能以最好的面貌展现。

"你昨天才被放出来！怎么就成了过去了！"

"哦，嘘，Draco！"

"话说回来为什么Pansy和Potter见鬼的翘了锻炼！"

"你不觉得你能叫他Harry了么。你已经跟他干过了！"

"真的吗？"Draco生气的问，"你以为我还记得啊！"

"别傻了，我打赌那是你年轻的生命里最棒的一夜。不管怎样，我们说到哪儿了？哦，对了。Pansy没必要一起锻炼因为她是乐队经理，每个人都知道经理越圆润乐队就越好，而Harry不需要是因为他正跟Gryffindor们谈他的差异和改变呢。"

"什么！你是说他真的去跟那些混球谈了！一个人！"Draco担心的问。

"是的。"Blaise说，"是我的主意哦！"

"你疯了吗？"Draco发牢骚。

"十个心理医生里有九个都这么说诶，但是那不重要。Harry需要那些人当他的朋友。我也跟他们谈了，他们都很抱歉。"

"Blaise！难道你就一点都不着急？"

"不，不全是。"Blaise说，重重的靠在他的腿上，"但是你听起来有点儿像偏执狂。我在午餐之前告诉你魔法蘑菇的事儿了吗？"

"Blaise这很严重。"Draco怒气冲冲地说，疲惫的撑起膝盖，"他们会让Potter敌对我们的！然后我们就要失去他…的无与伦比的声音了！"

"Draco，你不觉得你有点儿反应过度了吗？"

"这可是Blaise 夸张先生 Zabini说的！"

"嘿，别拿中间名取笑！那已经在我的家族里穿了好几代了！"

"别跟我提你的家族！"Draco愤怒的说。

"你和Marius之间怎么了，Draco？一分钟前你们还是朋友，下一分钟就不是了！"

"别提了，Blaise！"Draco Malfoy说，跺着脚向城堡走去。

"你要去哪儿！"Blaise朝着Draco渐行渐远的身形喊道。

"我要去找Ha…Potter！"

0000

Draco正在任务进行中。他检查了图书馆还有半打Gryffindor聚集的场所，但是还是没找到他的乐队成员或者他的乐队成员的蠢朋友。Draco喜欢偷偷的四处游走，这能让他想起他的幼年时光，在庄园里到处晃荡，偷来东西以填充他的收藏柜。就像饼干，他有几堆旧饼干。还有广口瓶，Draco喜欢收集广口瓶，有一些的里面被他放进了小虫子，其他的一些他仅仅是倒进了水。当Draco和他的瓶子们在一起是他就能感受到内心安宁。

就在Draco潜进四楼的一处走廊时，他听到一间空教室里传出的噪音。失踪的乐队成员会在哪儿吗？也可能是别的什么大恶魔…

Draco踢开门，猛的一下子。Draco Malfoy的鼻尖高高的扬起，他的金色头发反射的光线照亮了黑漆漆的屋子。

"我是来声明我的所有权的！"他大声宣布。

"哪一个？Malfoy先生？"一脸愤怒的McGonagall教授问。

"抱歉教授，认错Gryffindor了。"Draco飞快的离开那里，"好吧，弄错一个穿红金色衣服的傻蛋，也许是在下一间教室里。

"Malfoy？你在跟自己说话吗？"

"Potter！你坐在这儿干什么？"Draco Malfoy问，向下瞥着奇迹男孩儿，他正独自一人坐在那儿，背靠着墙。

"你回答了自己的问题Malfoy，我坐着。"Harry说，满是愤恨的闭上眼睛。

Draco突然间担心起来。他的大脑飞速运转这。Harry在生气。[i]_他是对我生气还是对那些__Gryffindor__？为什么听到他喊我__Malfoy__我会这么沮丧？他应该是我的朋友不是吗，那位什么他不叫我__Draco__？我的脑海里他成为__Harry__已经多久了？他在对我生气？为什么？就是那些__Gryffindor__们！__[/i]_

Draco弯下膝盖跪在Harry Potter旁边，如果他想要从那几个偷他东西的蠢货Gryffindor那里留住Harry…的声音，他就只有这一个机会了。

"Harry…你还好吗？"Draco问，声音中流露出焦急。

Harry Potter睁开他的绿眼睛眨了两下。他担心的看着Malfoy，就好像他本来在期望他能要求点什么一样。

Harry叹口气，"我没事，只是对Hermione和Ron有点生气。"

"你跟他们谈过了？"

"对。"

"你原谅他们了？"

"不完全是，但是至少我又跟他们谈了，我想。Hermione认为我们应该试着修复下我们的友谊，让它变得根我们小时候一样。"

"那Granger是怎么计划来实现那个的？"Draco问，挑起一根眉毛。

"她想要重新开始DA。今年因为我们的黑魔法防御课老师还可以，所以我们暂停了DA。Hermione认为如果我们重新开始并对每个人开放的话，我们也许可以在不同的人之间创造联系。"

"就像他们和我们？"Draco问，坐到Harry身边。

"精确。"Harry发出呻吟，闭上眼睛。

"而你不同意我们来参加DA是个好主意？"

"当下我又太多的事情需要处理了，我没时间去教那些一年级昏迷咒！新赛季里我的第一场魁地奇比赛就在我们公演的下一天，那个重要的家伙要来看我们的演出并且要告诉我们是否还有一个在音乐界的未来，我知道我应该只是放轻松静观事态发展，但是我就是神经过敏，再加上更糟糕的，McGonagall决定要通知我我的成绩正在下降，所以我的未来很渺茫，所以我没有足够的时间成为一个摇滚巨星了，或者一个魁地奇球星或者一个傲罗了！"

"你想成为一个傲罗？"Draco笑了，"你真是个怪胎。"

"嘿！你可没在帮忙！"

"好吧，我能建议一下慢慢来吗。"Draco笑了，"不管如何下周你要跟谁打比赛？"

"Hufflepuff。"

"好吧，那很简单，你闭着眼睛都能赢他们。我确信你的球队队长—是那个叫Alicia的女孩儿，对吧？-不会让你训练的太苦。我也打赌Granger会很乐意在学习上帮你的。"

"那样就没多少剩余时间可以排练乐队的新歌了。"

"我们会解决那个问题的。你今晚有空吗？"

"有。"

"那好，我们可以开一次会来帮助你制定一个时间表。我很擅长时间表。我小的时候有焦虑症。"

Harry笑了很久。

"嘿！我也没办法我就是—"他结结巴巴的说，"—有点儿神经紧张，我的整个童年都是在时间表中度过的！总是在早上8点47分吃带煎饼和果酱的早餐！"

Harry忍不住笑了，"你在开玩笑，对吗？"

"Harry，我像是会开玩笑的人吗？"Malfoy问，露出一抹假笑。他站起来迅速把Harry也拉起来，"来吧，去看看Blaise是不是已经把Goyle逼得心脏停博了。"

0000

Harry的这一周过得相当之快。在作业小会和稍晚一点的魁地奇训练之间，Harry几乎看不见乐队。当他看见的时候，他们有在不停的排练，都没时间聊聊天。在第一周的尾巴，Harry悲伤地意识到他开始想念他淘气的Slytherin还有他们惊人的古怪了。

"Harry，你还好么？"Hermione有些犹豫的问。"看上去有点儿失落。"

"我很好。"Harry咕哝，揉揉眼睛。这是周五的晚上，他和Hermione正在做魔药作业。Gryffindor公共休息室里充满了忙乱的Gryffindor，不是裹在温暖的毯子里就是在下棋。

"你想跟Slytherin们出去对吗？"Hermione问，合上课本。

"当然不是。"Harry反驳。当然他的思维正在乞求着能去一趟地窖，跟乐队一起度过一个疯狂的夜晚。

"Harry，别对我撒谎。"Hermione生气的说。她叹口气揉揉眼睛，"我只是不知道还能做点儿什么了，我爱你就像兄弟一样，你知道我觉得跟那些人在一起纯属浪费时间，但是你跟他们在一起总是很快乐，而跟我们一起你就很无聊。我…我想你应该跟他们出去了，我希望你快乐，即使不是和我一起，我仍旧希望你快乐。"

"Hermione，你真是太好了，但是我真的不想走。我喜欢和你一起做作业。"

"

"Harry，去吧！"Hermione说，站起来开始收拾课本，"'我喜欢做作业'…说实话，我可没那么蠢！"

Harry笑了，"你不介意？"

"一点儿也不，自从你那晚回来后，只要你不在自己的床上，Ron就一直担心的要死。"

0000

"Harry！"Blaise Zabini在Harry推开空教室的门时大喊，"你怎么总是很清楚我们在哪儿？"

"魔法。"Harry扯出一抹假笑，跳上了Blaise对面的一张桌子上。

"所以那只喷火-作业-疯狂-龙给你放了一晚上的假？"Blaise笑着说，漫不经心的弹着他的贝司。【F：fire breathing-homework-crazy-dragon…Blaise你这张嘴啊…我都不知道说什么好了==】

"是的，谢天谢地！这一周太疯狂了！现在我唯一想做的就是跟我的朋友们一起轻松一下！"

"而你又不能跟Hermione那样？"Blaise安静的问。

"除非我们没有作业，但是我还有一篇魔药论文需要在下周一的时候交上去，所以每隔五分钟就会有'Harry快做作业！'"

"你真悲哀。"Blaise笑着说。

"那么其他人呢？"Harry环顾了一下这件废弃教室问。

"Draco和Goyle正在赛跑。"Blaise开心的说。

"赛跑？"Harry问。

"对，绕学校一周的赛跑，他们随时都会回来。"

"那Pansy呢…？"

"在厨房吃东西。"Blaise说，挂着微笑。

"那不是违反你们这些天所做的所有锻炼的初衷吗？"

"Pansy正在进行一个不同的减肥计划。"Blaise解释，"她正在进行碳水化合物逆向节食。"

"逆向节食？"

"对，她必须尽可能多的摄入土豆、薯片、面包和意大利面，为了增重！"

"她想要增重？为什么？女生们不是总是在担心体重问题吗？"

"好吧，Pansy其实并不知道这是个逆向节食。我还没抽出来时间告诉她呢。"Blaise紧张的说。

"Blaise！你这小杂种！要知道一旦她发现事实真相她会踢死你的！"

"可是她要怎么才能发现？"Blaise说，假笑着。

"假如我告诉她会怎么样？"

"你不敢的，小伙计。"Blaise抛着媚眼。

"走着瞧。"Harry咧嘴笑了。

空教室的门开了，Pansy走了进来，端着一个大碗。她坐到了Harry身边，他看见里面盛满了撒着干酪的煮土豆。

"好久不见。"她说，嘴里满满的都是土豆。

Blaise闷哼了一声。他迅速把手覆上了口鼻。

"你在吃什么，Pansy？"Harry明知故问，他很清楚的知道这是Blaise疯狂的小把戏。

"这是我的新节食计划的一部分。"Pansy说，"Blaise告诉我的；这可不像那些愚蠢的需要你抛弃碳水化合物的节食，这个是用碳水化合物来冲走你体内的所有脂肪！"

"有趣。"Harry嘲弄的说，"为什么Blaise和其他人没有一起进行呢？"

"我也这么问了！"Pansy说，"这是因为我有子宫！"

"什么？"Harry震惊的问。

"Blaise告诉我子宫可以在碳水化合物经过之后再把它们从身体里清除出去。"Pansy说，微笑着。

"为什么Blaise知道关于女性子宫的事呢？他就像他穿着的粉毛衣一样的是个同性恋！"【F：翻译无能…He's as gay as that pink sweater he's wearing==】

"嘿！"Blaise大喊，"如果我要穿粉毛衣的话我会让你知道的，我可是花过相当一段长的时间去光顾女性子宫！"

"如果是打在你脸上的你就不会了解一个见鬼的子宫了。"Harry取笑他。

"如果是打在我脸上我肯定知道它是什么样的！"

"Pansy，Blaise是个蠢货。你不可能就光坐在那儿吃着干酪拌土豆就能减肥。我甚至不觉得你需要减肥，对我来说你总是那么完美。"Harry说。

"BLAISE ZABINI你个混蛋！我吃了他妈的四袋土豆！"【F：全部是大写，Pansy女王怒了==Blaise自求多福吧…】

0000

"嘿，Harry。"Goyle咕哝着喘着气走进教室里，"Draco不在这儿，对吗？"

"没有，恭喜你！你赢了！"Harry笑着扔给他一个巧克力蛙。

"我绕着他妈的学校跑了一圈，而我只得到了一个巧克力蛙？"Goyle愤怒的问。

"嘿，别恨奖品，去恨那个发明游戏的人吧。"Harry说，嚼着他自己的巧克力蛙。

"无论怎样，Blaise在那儿？"

"正在厨房吃四袋土豆。"Harry故意说。

"Pansy终于意识到他的节食计划是假的了？"

"是的，相当热闹。"

"我要去看看，想来吗？"

"不了，我最好在这里等着告诉Draco这个消息吧，等他回来问起你们的时候。"

"你选的。一会见，Harry。"

"再见，Goyle。"

Harry等了五分钟，吃掉了一整袋巧克力蛙（这一袋全是奖品，但是Harry觉得如果Goyle真的在减肥的话，一整袋巧克力蛙可不是什么有好处的东西，再加上Harry又错过了晚餐）。教室的巨大的橡木门开了，Draco大摇大摆的走进来，看着更像是绕着学校走了一圈而不是跑了一圈。

"嘿，其他人呢？"他问，走到了Harry旁边的一张桌子上。

"Pansy发现了那份假节食食谱的真相，现在正在强迫Blaise咽进去四袋土豆。Goyle跟他们一起去了—为了道义支持，当然。"

"支持个屁。他就是过去吃点土豆而已。"Draco的语气愉悦。

Harry笑了，给了Draco一个巧克力蛙，他感激的接了过来。

"那么你去哪儿了？"Harry问，"Goyle十分钟前就回来了，而你几乎没出一点儿汗。"

"我肯定你会很爱看我汗透的样子，不是吗，Harry？"Malfoy露出一抹假笑。

"哦是的Draco，我在我的Gryffindor领带里微微颤抖。"Harry嘲讽的说。

Draco开心地笑着，"我可不想在绕学校跑步了，所以我溜进了Snape的储藏柜。"

"你没有！"

Draco从他的校袍里拿出一瓶杜松子酒。"我确实去了。"

"他会弄死你的，等他发现的时候。"Harry警告他。

"好了，唯一知道这件事的人就是我，还有你。所以，Harry，你回去告发我吗？"Malfoy撅着嘴说。

Harry从Draco那里抢过瓶子灌了一口。他微微畏缩了一下，"那要看情况了，你会告发我吗？"

Draco笑了偷回了瓶子。


	11. 土司混乱

第十一章 土司混乱

0000

"Ronald，巧克力蛙不是早餐应该吃的东西！"Hermione说，生气的把巧克力从Ron手里拿走。

"为什么不呢，Hermione？他们富含营养！"

Harry垂下头靠在了餐桌上。整个Hogwarts的学生在用餐的声音并没有给他的宿醉带来任何正面影响。

"Ron！如果你不好好吃早餐的话，你的学习怎么能好呢？"

"今天我们没课，Hermione！星期六！"

"那又如何！不健康的饮食是没有理由的！"

"那Harry呢？为什么你不去烦他？他又有大半个晚上没睡觉！"

"至少，"Blaise，从Slytherin那边微笑着走过来，"Harry知道健康的早餐的重要性。"

Harry低声笑了一下，但还是没从桌上抬起头来。

"Hermione，Ronald。"Blaise快活地说，"我得借用一下Harry。"

Hermione迅速点点头，然后给Ron盛了一片土司还有一些蛋。Ron撅着嘴看着Harry被Blaise带到了Slytherin的桌边。

"我的头要炸了。"Harry咕哝，靠在Blaise身上。

"这就是你非要跟Gryffindor们坐在一起的后果。"Blaise戏谑的皱眉看着他。

Blaise把Harry安置在一个打扮的光鲜亮丽的Malfoy身边，他看起来一点都不像宿醉的样子—除了他灰色眼睛下面的那一片阴影。Pansy正在抽烟；她冲Harry点点有，"漫长的一夜？"她露出一个假笑。Goyle正在卖力地吃着一推腌肉上面的土司。

"是我召集了这一次的乐队会议。"Blaise开口说，"因为我们马上要有一场演出。"

"没错，下周。"Goyle干巴巴地说。

"不，现在。"Pansy开心的说。她和Blaise计划了什么。她把缩小的乐器从包里拿出来，"Let's rock the breakfast tables，boys！"

Draco露出了一个假笑，Goyle露出一个微笑，而Harry瞬间开始担心。

"呃…你说现在是什么意思？"他抖了一下。

"惊喜演出。"Blaise大笑，"我们只是跳上桌子，震撼大家，跳下来，然后逃之夭夭。"

"我们要唱那首歌？"

"Goyle喜欢的那首麻瓜的歌，blink182的'dammit'。有疯狂的鼓点舞曲。"Pansy假笑，"你袍子下面穿的什么？"

Harry哽了一下，"旧牛仔裤和毛衣。"

Pansy笑出了声，"Draco，亲爱的，你穿了什么？"

"今天是一个月里的第二个周六，Pansy！你知道每个月的第一个周六我都会穿皮裤的！"

"好吧，Harry，脱了你的仔裤。我包里带了一条皮裤。"Pansy说。

"什…什么？在这儿？在大厅的中央？"

"亲爱的，如果你害羞就钻到桌子下面去，但是动作快点儿。早餐时间快结束了。"

Harry耸耸肩潜进桌下。他抓过Pansy的裤子，开始脱她的仔裤。

穿着他的四角短裤坐在桌子下面，Harry突然间变得该死的脆弱又敏感。

"你怎么这么长时间？"Pansy嘶嘶的说。

"我穿不上去。"Harry也嘶声对她说，"上次就这样。"

"上次你是怎么穿上去的？"Pansy问。

"让Draco下来。"Harry叹气说。

马上Draco的金头毛就出现在桌子下面，"我不是告诉你要真空穿吗？"他大笑着说。

乐队其他人都静静地等着，试图不去注意下面传来的喘气声和摩擦声。

"天气不错。"Goyle听到Harry泻出一声大大的呻吟时干巴巴地说。

"哦不，"Blaise低声说，"这不能更糟糕了。"

Hermione Granger和Ronald Weasley走到他们Slytherin这边来找Harry了。

"你看到Harry了么？"Hermione生硬地问Pansy。

"是的，我看到了Harry的全部。"Pansy嘲弄地说，舔舔唇。

Ronald颤抖了一下。

"你知道他现在哪儿吗？"Hermione生气的问。

"恐怕我不能告诉你。"Pansy露出一个假笑。

"他是我们的朋友！我们有权利知道他在那儿！"Ron大喊。

"很好，"Pansy说，保持着假笑的表情，"看看桌子下面。"

他们同时弯下腰。

Harry Potter的身上压着一个Draco Malfoy，Harry的皮裤正卡在他大腿的中间部分，Draco Malfoy长长的苍白的指尖箍在他的裤子上。他究竟是要把它穿上还是脱下来，Ron和Hermione不敢肯定。Harry和Draco都大汗淋漓的。

"快干，Draco。"Harry痛苦的喘着气，"再动快点儿。"

Hermione和Ron迅速的站起来，返回他们自己的桌子。

Harry和Draco从桌下滑上来。

"开心了？"Blaise假笑着问。

"赶紧开始吧，这裤子要勒断我的血液循环了。"Harry呻吟着说。

"难道不是你的血液都冲向了一个地方？"Pansy开玩笑。

"哦闭嘴，赶紧开始。"Draco要求。

Harry脱下他的毛衣，露出了里面的白衬衣。Blaise知道今天有这个演出，所以他穿了一条紫色皮裤还有一件黑色T恤。Goyle就像往常一样穿着肥大的牛仔裤和T恤。Pansy拿出她的魔杖，放大了那些乐器递给Blaise、Draco和Harry。Goyle和Blaise把食物从桌子上清走给他们腾出来站的地方，当然还有一大块空间用来放架子鼓。一些Slytherin奇怪的看着他们。

他们全都站在桌子旁边，做了个深呼吸。

"我来介绍。"Draco僵硬的挥舞了一下魔杖，"留堂时见。"他大笑，然后他的声音被魔法扩张充斥了证件大厅。

"早上好，Hogwarts！"他的声音再他跳上餐桌的一瞬间响起。"我们是天生的炫耀者！"

Goyle和Blaise也跳上了桌子。Goyle轻轻一挥魔杖，他的鼓就出现在他面前。他拿起鼓槌坐了下来。大厅里死一般的沉寂；Harry感觉每道视线都射向乐队。所有的老师都看着十分愤怒，除了Dumbledore，他正在微笑。Harry也跳上桌子。

"我们要为您献上一首歌！"Draco假笑着踩上一盘土司，"现在能否给我们最性感的主唱Harry Potter一点儿热情的欢迎呢？"

很多人都出于礼貌开始鼓掌。McGonagall教授开始生气的走下教师席。

"谢了Draco。"Harry也露出一个假笑，拿起他的魔杖，"HIT IT！"

Goyle的鼓点声瞬间迸发，充满了整件大厅；Blaise和Draco的旋律也从他们的吉他中响彻起来。音乐的节奏越来越快。Harry腼腆地笑着，伴随着节奏小幅度的点着头。

"It's alright，"他大声对着魔杖唱出来，"To tell me, what you think about me。"【F：老规矩，歌词翻译放最后=v=】

Draco和Blaise跑到桌子的另一边，他们的手指像施了魔法一样的在吉他上跳动。Slytherin们，多亏了狂热的Pansy，开始欢呼并在桌旁制造混乱。Hufflepuff们也开始变得杂乱，一边欢呼一边鼓掌。

"I won't try to argue, or hold it against you。"Harry激情的喊出来。

Goyle疯狂的甩动着鼓槌。激烈的鼓点不停地回荡在大厅里。

"I know that you're leaving, you must have your reasons, the seasons are calling and your pictures are falling down。"Harry唱到。

McGonagall教授愤怒的瞪着Harry，想要把他的注意力引到桌子下面来。

Draco和Blaise又跑又跳，就像个十足的疯子。十足的音乐天才疯子。Harry瞟了一眼他的朋友们。大多数Gryffindor也在鼓掌欢呼，但是Hermione，看起来，已经昏过去了。也许是Harry的紧身皮裤不对她的胃口。

"Well, I guess this is growing up。"Harry嘶喊着滑入了尾声，"Well, I guess this is growing up！"

欢呼和口哨响彻了整个Hogwarts，甚至是Dumbledore也在鼓掌。

"Harry Potter！"McGonagall教授喊道，声音飚过了所有的骚乱。

Harry看了看乐队其他人，"跑！"他大喊。扔下他们的乐器，天生的炫耀者跳下桌子向着出口跑去，逃离了一个愤怒的McGonagall教授。

"天生的炫耀者！"Blaise高声呼喊着，然后Goyle和Draco就把他拽出了大厅的门。

0000

.

周日的傍晚，Harry坐在Gryffindor公共休息室里奋战他的魔药学论文。Hermione拒绝帮助他；她还在为他在Slytherin桌下给她的惊吓感到不爽。

Harry却不怎么介意；坐在温暖的壁炉前穿着他最爱的红色毛衣，这感觉太棒了。Harry有时喜欢一个人呆着。这会让他想起他的童年。

Harry喝了一口热可可，他微笑着感觉到热热的液体挣一点一点温暖着他的内脏。

Ginny Weasley犹犹豫豫的坐在了他旁边，"Harry，"她轻柔的打着招呼。

Harry点点头。Ginny和他自从分手以来一直处的不大好。

"Harry，在酒吧里，你和你的乐队演出的那次，Zabini说你喜欢什么人，而且你还称他为'世界上最棒的接吻专家'，所以我想你只跟我和Cho接过吻，而且她还那么糟糕…"

"Ginny，你想说什么？"Harry生气的问。

Ginny突然把自己扔进Harry的怀里，疯狂的吻他，"没关系，Harry，我也仍然爱着你！"

Harry粗鲁的推开她。

"我那时候唱的不是你！"他说。

Ginny含着泪，"那又是谁？"她绝望的问。

Harry只是瞪着她。

"是那个婊子Pansy Parkinson，对吗？"Ginny怒吼，"我听到过Seamus和Dean谈论你跟她睡过了，但是我不相信！"

"别那样说她！她不是个婊子！"Harry喊。

"你变了，Harry。你从前是那么的好，你从前是个英雄。"

"也许我只是不想当你的英雄，Ginny！"Harry愤怒的喊，"你需要把这些幼稚的一见钟情忘掉！"

Ginny的眼泪终于爆发，她跑回了女生寝室。

Harry重新坐下来，假装没人在看他。他花了几分钟才又重新开始学习。

"Potter先生。"McGonagall教授说，出现在Harry的胳膊边上。"貌似你一直在回避我。"

Harry喷出口中的热可可，"当然没有，教授。"Harry急忙说。

McGonagall教授抬起一根眉毛。她不是很了解Harry Potter，说实话。这一分钟他是个麻瓜的摇滚明星，下一分钟他就变成了穿着毛衣的有礼貌的年轻人。

Harry紧张的推了推鼻子上的眼镜。

"我对你的行为很失望，Potter。尽管Dumbledore教授看上去不觉得这有什么，但是你的成绩在下降这件事仍摆在眼前。"

"我已经在努力了，女士，"Harry诚挚的说。

"是的，好吧，我们马上要有几个小测验了，它们能证明这是不是真的。"

Harry阴郁的点点头。

"说回来，Potter，我是来通知你，你的朋友们被邀请去跟校长喝茶。"

"我马上就去找Ron和Hermione。"Harry说，站起来。

"我是指你的其他朋友，Potter。"教授阴沉的说。

0000

"日安，Harry。哦，很好，你带来了你的朋友们。"Dumbledore开心的说，从他桌上摆着的那本厚厚的书上抬起脑袋。

Harry坐下来，对于跟Dumbledore的会面他已经很习惯了。而Slytherin们，Harry带来的那几个，看上去都相当害怕。Blaise带着恐惧的厌恶盯着Dumbledore的一个尖尖的银器，他的双手不安的紧紧扣在身后。

"柠檬糖？"Dumbledore递给Goyle，他的手立马就伸了过去，但是Blaise猛的拍开了他。

"抱歉，Dumbledore教授，先生，Goyle正在减肥。"

"减肥！见鬼的为什么？你不知道佛教徒们认为越胖的人就越快乐吗？"

"先生，再一次，请把这话告诉Pansy，而不是Goyle。"

"Blaise！最后一次，我不会因为你变成个死胖子的。"Pansy大喊。

Blaise撅着嘴，收回视线继续观察Dumbledore的物品。

Goyle从Dumbledore那里拿过来柠檬糖，结果给自己赚来一记白眼。

"你的假期愉快吗，Malfoy先生？"Dumbledore给每个人倒了茶后问。

"是的，先生，相当愉快。为什么你还不开始从我们嘴里套出食死徒的秘密呢？我知道这就是我们被叫到这儿原因。"

"Malfoy先生，我永远不会从你那里套出任何你可能拥有的秘密。"

"很好，那么先生，我坦白！我从Snape教授那里偷了一瓶杜松子酒！"Draco完全失控的喊出来，"你会为了那个把我扔进阿兹卡班吗！"

"我想我应该说明一下这次会面的原因了，"Dumbledore迅速说，看着Draco一脸担忧的表情。

"请不要惩罚乐队，先生。"Blaise请求，"这是我的注意，惩罚我就够了。"他略带吸引注意力的说，眼睛还没离开那个尖尖的物体。

"我不想要惩罚你们任何一个人，"Dumbledore说，"我想告诉你们我对你们的演出多么满意。我认为你的乐队也许创造了学院间的良好关系。从1953年来我从没见过学院之间这样的骚动。昨天我听到两个Hufflepuff和一个Slytherin在一起谈论麻瓜音乐。"

"谁是那个跟Hufflepuff说话的叛徒？我要杀了他！"Pansy说，"啊啊，只是开个玩笑。"她说，注意到其他人恐惧的表情。

"先生，我们下周有一个重要的演出。在猪头酒吧。我们需要你的允许才能去。"Harry乞求地说。

"那也没用。"Dumbledore说，"因为有伤风化我已经禁止你们去猪头酒吧了。你最好试试看能否把演出换到学校来，我敢肯定学生们会很享受的。"

"那太棒了！谢谢您，先生！"

"只是一件事，Harry，我也很喜欢麻瓜音乐，我想知道你们能不能给我唱一首歌呢？"

"当然了，教授，什么歌？"

"carpenters的'superstar'。"

"Carpenters？"Harry问，他的脸掉了下来。

0000

"如果我们唱了Carpenters的歌，我们怎么能表现出离经叛道和反政府的形象呢？"Draco在他们离开Dumbledore办公室的十分钟后说。

"我们不是要表现幸福和爱吗？"Goyle问。

"我以为我们表现的是爱的幸福和自由。"Harry认真的说。

"太不可思议了，我一直以为我们表现的是玩漏斗时所能获得的幸福呢。"

"Blaise！关于从魔药教室偷漏斗这件事我都说过什么了？"Pansy生气的吼，"你永远不知道Snape把它们放到哪里！"

"恶！沉浸在爱欲中的老师！恶心！"Draco喊，用手捂住耳朵。

"我不知道，"Blaise一脸呆滞的说，"有些老师我可不介意跟他们干上一次。"

Harry记起来Blaise递给Dumbledore的物品的眼神后，厌恶的抖了抖。

"不管怎样，谁在乎呢，我有点儿喜欢Carpenters。"Goyle走向大厅去吃晚饭，"他们让我由衷的开心。"

"她要饿死自己了，你还很开心吗？"Draco坏坏的问。

"好吧，仍然开心，还有点儿饿。"


End file.
